Axes and Hammers
by AngelKnightKaoru
Summary: "Do you know who is the owner of this hammer?". Amy stood up, a slightly annoyed look grazed her features, "First. You don't have to shout at me. Second, its me." She crossed her arms. He stood there, with an amused look on his face bursted out laughing, "Go home kid, you're drunk." [OCamy/Sonamy/Shadamy]
1. Chapter 1

"That STUPID, no good fur-ball! He has so much ego its coming out of his ass-" Amy muttered while stomping through the forest. She was scratched and slightly bruised, but she could still walk without limping. The pink hedgehog just got back from another Egg-man attack, and after saving his butt- yet again she might add- he turned around and insulted her. In front of everyone!

With that thought she punched the nearest tree, not bothering to relieve the pain in her knuckles. As she did so her wrist band flicked accidentally, causing her hammer to appear. Amy stared at it for a second then her eyes became filled with rage. She mustered all of her strength, even in her tired state, and threw it as far as she could, "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I'M IN THIS!" she shouted.

Amy clenched her teeth and slowly got to her knees, then leaned on the tree. Her eyes suddenly became heavy as her body remained still, 'Oh great, Now I'll get attacked by a bear or something for falling asleep in the forest.' She whined and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Dammit, where the hell is Station Square!?" A salmon hedgehog shouted, looking at all of the directions holding his map. He adjusted his traveling-bag and went forward. "God, next time remind me to bring a fucking GPS. or some shit..." He cussed under his breath, rolling the map and placing it on one of the bag's pockets. As he was going he heard a swishing sound and looked up, "What the-"

**BANG**

"GAH! Jesus what the hell?!" He grabbed his head, rubbing it rapidly to ease the pain. When it subsided, he looked forward and saw a hammer. A red and golden hammer just sitting in front of him. He crouched down and picked it up, scowling at it, "Just when I find your owner, he is going to die."

He placed it over his shoulder, running the direction from where it came from. He was slightly impressed on how heavy it is. The guy has to be really buff and probably older than him, 'No matter, just a new opponent is good for my training.' He grew slightly exited and picked up his pace, it has been a long time since he found someone that could actually give him a good fight. As he continued, he saw the slowly the tree quantity was , meaning that either an open field was ahead or a town. He really hoped it was a town though, its has been a long time since he found something decent to eat.

He spotted something in the distance and guessed it was the owner of this hammer. "HEY!"

Amy jumped at the sudden loud noise and turned towards it. Right in front of her, was a salmon-colored hedgehog. He had a large collar with his scarlet and black shirt and red and black matching sneakers. He had white baggy shorts and two orange and black wristbands. His quills were spiked up like Shadows, only that they were shorter and he had a lot more quills than a regular hedgehog. If she counted exactly, she guessed he had around ten quills, he even had three quills on his forehead -like Amy- only that they were spiked back. His golden eyes narrowed at her as he jabbed her weapon to her.

"Do you know who is the owner of this hammer?" He guessed she was probably a bystander from the town, he reminded himself to ask her where was the nearest ice-cream shop later.

Amy stood up, a slightly annoyed look grazed her features, "First. You don't have to shout at me. Second, its me." She crossed her arms. He stood there, with an amused look on his face before he bursted out laughing. "A weak little girl can't handle a hammer this heavy, go home kid, your drunk."

Her temper rose tremendously, she snatched the hammer out of his hand and pointing at him. "I have no idea who you are but you can't underestimate a book by its cover."

He waved her off, "Its noticeable when someone is weak and someone is strong."

"Oh yeah?! How?!"

"Its in their eyes, and right now, you're just depressed cause your not as strong as whoever your thinking."

Amy eyes widens in surprise, he read her like an open book when most people would wonder how her mind works. Amy looked down and shuffled, "...I just protected my friend and he yelled at me, that's what makes me think I'm weak." And now she wanted to slap herself, why was she telling this stranger her problems? Probably because she'll never see him again and eventually forget about this strange hedgehog.

"And that's why you're in this state?" He motioned to her clothes, which were tattered ripped and slightly bloody. She nodded and he scoffed, turning around to pick up his bag, "He was just worried about you, Annoyance."

Amy growled, "My name is Amy! A-M-Y!"

He rolled his eyes, "And I don't care."

Amy was about to yell at him until she saw something peaking out of his bag, "So you're a fighter too? Can you train me?!"  
"What?!" He sputtered at the sudden questioned, narrowing his golden eyes at her.

"Please? I know I can be better if I get training, but if I ask my friends they'll go soft on me no matter how much I plead. Please with a cherry on top" Amy clasped her hands together on gave him the best puppy pout she could muster. She observed how his tanned muzzled grew slightly pink and stutter. He turned his head to the side, thinking for a while.

It has been a long time since he made a stop, maybe training her for a few months wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps he could make a deal with her, or she might introduce to her very 'strong' friends and have a real challenge. Then again she might slow him down.  
"Alright Annoyance. IF you manage to convince me by next week why I should train you, I'll do it. If not. I'll be on my way and you owe me five buckets of ice-cream."

Amy thought about it for a while then nodded, "Why ice-cream though?"

He blushed and looked away, placings his arms at the back of his neck, "No reason."

Amy nodded again, has to be some weird craving but she didn't question him. She wanted to get on his good side first, "Since you know mine, and you choose to ignore it. What's your name?"

He stared at her eyes for a second then answered, "Airon."

* * *

**~o0o~**

**I don't own Sonic The hedgehog. If there's any grammar mistakes please tell me!**  
**Also. This story will be either:**  
**Shadamy.**  
**Sonamy**

**OCamy **

**Before you guys vote please give me a chance to explain Airon's character further. So, if you vote now I won't count it. If you want the chapters longer just tell me. I'll update around every weekend.**

**Also. when I make the picture for this story, in my deviant-art, you may vote under it. I won't count review votes by rules. Probably in the next chapter I'll have the picture up.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic grumbled as he crashed on his couch angrily. Yet again, he needed Amy to save his ass, and again, she got hurt and he yelled at her. Why can't he control his large mouth he had no idea. Tails, his best friend, sat down next to him and patted his back.

"You should go and apologize to her."

"Why? She just jumped in! She's always getting in the way Tails and I'm sick of it."

"Sonic. You and I both know what you're saying is just a lie. She's trying to help you, she's always been."

"There's a difference between helping someone and risking your life for someone, Tails." Tail's finished his patting, with a rather hard slap and stood up.

"You know, the more you ignore her, the harder she'll try. There will be a point were she could get herself in the hospital just so you could spend five minutes in her."

Sonic's eyes widened, he snapped his head over to Tails and growled, "You think I'm going to let her die?!"

"Not die. Just servilely damaged. Its just like a burn, Sonic. The more you apply pain to it the harder it is to relieve it." He left the room, leaving Sonic alone with his thoughts.

Sonic looked at his hands, trying to figure out the fox's riddle.

* * *

"So why are you following me, Annoyance?" He growled at her, she paid no mind to it and walked closely behind him.

"I'm going to convince you to train me, whether you like it or not."

"So following me is the best thing you could come up with?" Airon shot back.

Amy stammered, looking down at her hands then an idea formed on her head. Airon looked weirdly at the weird light bulb on her head and scoffed when it disappeared, turning around to get away from her.

**Amy: 0**

**Airon: 1**

"How about if I treat you to ice-cream?" Airon stopped walking, slowly turning to look at her. Amy internally smirked, she already found his weakness.

The salmon colored hedgehog looked to the side and mumbled, "If you pay..."

"Of course!" Amy cheered, grabbing his wrist, sprinting towards the nearest shop. Funny, all the times she ever chased Sonic made her speed grow immensely, but never at Sonic's level.

Airon didn't have any trouble catching up, but he was surprised this at this kid's speed. He smirked and ran up to her side, still amused at her speed.

Of course, Amy noticed his amused face and smirked to herself. 'My speed and his secret infatuation for ice-cream. Bonus.'

**Amy: 1**

**Airon: 1**

Soon enough, she got to the nearest Ice-Cream shop and walked in with a happy male hedgehog to her side. His face brightened immensity as he search through all the flavors, pressing his face to the glass like a little kid. Amy raised a brow at his sudden change of personality, OK. His weakness is way ridiculous. She walked right past him and grabbed his large collar, "Calm down, you're attracting people, genius."

He face turned scarlet as he quickly regain his composure. Amy walked to the register, "One Rainbow Sherbet and...?" She trailed off, looking at him.

"Same." He mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 'I wonder if he's bipolar or something...' Amy wondered.

"Well two Rainbow Sherbet please." Amy held up two fingers while talking, the cashier nodded and grabbed the scooper. She gave Amy the first cone and Airon the second one. Amy paid for it then turned to him, "Do you wanna sit and eat it or walk around. I still have to prove you I can and want to be trained."

He shrugged, "Let's go outside, its too cold." He slowly eat his ice-cream while walking out, Amy followed him closely.

* * *

"So where are you going to stay Airon?"

"Why do you wanna know Annoyance? Stalking me now?" He smirked, Amy sputtered in disbelief, almost dropping her ice cream cone in process.

"No! I mean, you're carrying that heavy bag everywhere, and you don't get tired at all."

He shrugged, "I've been doing this for years, it doesn't matter at all."

Amy nodded, "So how long have you been traveling?"

"Since I was escaped from my town, so around six or eight years old."

Amy gasped, "Why? Did your family treat you wrong?"

He twitched uncomfortably and began to lick his ice-cream a lot more faster, in hopes of her changing the conversation. After that an awkward silence ensued, Amy nervously glanced at him then sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright Annoyance." a smirk appeared on his muzzle as a red vain appeared on Amy's forehead. She kept chanting 'Its going to be worth it, its going to be worth it...' in her mind.

"Also, to your first question. I usually camp out in the woods." He raised a brow when he saw her shaking her head, "It's not safe with a villain named Egg-man around, he may be stupid but he is supremely dangerous."

Airon snarled, "Are you saying I can't take care of myself?"

"Of course not, hearing you've already traveled alone. I'm just offering, I have an extra bedroom you could borrow till I manage to convince you." Amy smiled. She loved the chance of helping someone, even if they don't need. Airon looked down and sighed.

"And if you actually do manage to convince me, which I seriously doubt, then I'm going to have to say there."

Amy smiled multiplied then grinned, "Alright. Come with me, I'll show you where my house is." Amy stood up but Airon grabbed her arm, "Oh and one thing, you cannot come into my room in the meanwhile. Unless if its for REALLY important emergencies." Amy nodded again and offered him her hand. He ignored it and stood up himself. Amy frowned slightly at the gesture but beckoned him to follow her.

Amy huffed but nevertheless, she showed him the direction of her house.

* * *

"Rouge I cannot believe your making me do this..."

"Oh hush Shadow! You're lucky I let you hold my dresses."

"You have not even paid for them..."

Rouge was too busy staring at another dress to answer him. Shadow groaned, dress shopping with Rouge was a huge pain.

Especially when she was going for a date, what the hell did she think anyways? Shadows is her BFF/sister for ever to share crappy girlie stuff and try makeup on him. That he enjoyed being forced to try out dresses and forced to go on shops with way too much perfume for his taste.

He scoffed.

Rouge her head and sigh, "Fine, I'll finish soon, then you can have you're forever alone time." He shot her a glare, he was not anti-social.

...Well, not that much anymore.

But she kept her promise and chooses an aquamarine form-fitting dress. Shadow let go of all the other dresses and storms out of the shop. Just when he got out of the mall he released a large breath, "Jesus, I hope the guy enjoys it. Making endure that kind of pain is unacceptable." he grumbled, stuffing his hands on his black leather jacket. Shadow walked around the park until he spotted two, pink blurs in the distance.

_'What is Rose up to now...?'_ he thought, turning his direction towards it. Apparently, Amy was going home, with a friend?

Shadow could practically smirk at the thought of Sonic's face if he told them what he was seeing. But curiosity got better than him and the ebony hedgehog followed them. As much as his mind argued that this is something stupid mortals would do he ignored it. Shadow had a weird vibe coming from the salmon-colored male hedgehog, and he couldn't decipher if its positive or negative. And he wasn't going to risk it.

* * *

"So you pass this block, the first cream house with red roses up front and BAM! There's my house." Amy smiled as she arrived. All the time she had been explaining the directions to Airon but it was hard getting his attention when he was easily distracted by every little thing. Amy face-palmed when he stared at her flowers.

"Dammit Airon? Have you been paying attention at all?!" She snarled, placing her hands on her hips. Airon shook his head in a way of snapping out of his trance, and crossed his arms giving his own stare down, "I did pay attention, Annoyance. "

"Oh really? Which color is my house then?"

"Uhh..." He was caught red-handed, but he smoothly answered, "Pink.". She was pink so he guessed her house might be her same color.

"It was, before. It's cream doofus, oh and Genius? We're standing in front of it."Amy smirked, He cursed under his breath as he peered over her house. It was fairly nice, he would never admit it but Roses were his favorite kind of flower and the cream does give it a warm glow.

Amy scoffed when he was distracted again and took his bag from his back. "Jesus do you have bricks here?! It's heavier than anything I've carried." Amy whined, but she hefted it over her shoulders and dragged it inside.

* * *

"Alright Tails, I'll go apologize..." Sonic said, lifting himself off the couch. Tails shouted from his workshop, "Go and clean yourself first!"

Sonic looked down and almost laughed at her dirty self, even his new vest was tattered. The fastest thing alive sped towards the washroom and gave himself a quick shower. When he got out he sped by Tails, out the door and into the city.

_'I'm never the one for apologies, but... oh well' _

* * *

**_I'm going to open a poll for the couples. Either way, they'll still have the same ending mind you. Also, review votes DO NOT COUNT. So do not put them there and go to my profile to vote._**

**_And thanks Lord Kelvin for grammar mistakes. I'll keep this story_**_ short._


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic ran a couple of blocks, taking it slow surprisingly. He took the extra time to think a way to apologize.

"Hey Ames! Sorry about emba- no that wouldn't work..." He stopped himself mid-way.

"Sup' Amy. Listen I'm really sorry- that wouldn't either..." he sighed.

"I deeply apologize for my actions Amy Ro- now I just sound like that Faker." He shook his head, and slowed down a bit, to give himself more time to think. Again, he wasn't the one for apologizes, he usually just wait it out until the person cooled off and he and that random person would become friends again. Not with Amy. Her temper and her stubbornness will take months to make him apologizes for those words.

He frowned and tried to pay attention to the road as he remembered.

* * *

_"Why do YOU always have to get IN MY WAY?!" Sonic barked at her, when she block the nuclear rocket coming at him with her hammer. Amy look slightly surprised at his words then turned around and glared._

_'I just saved your butt and this is how you repay me?!' Amy snapped, placing her hands on her hips. Sonic stood over her and towered her, though Amy still kept her ground. She wasn't going to take any more of his bull._

_"Amy you could have gotten yourself killed. One day that precious 'Piko Piko' or whatever its called wont be there to save you! And then where would you be?! At the hospital. OR maybe even DEAD!" Sonic covered his mouth after that, surprised at his own words. He peered over to Amy slowly to see her holding her tears back, her whole body trembling. _

_"I BET YOU WOULD PREFER ME DEAD!" She screeched and ran. Sonic tried to go over her but her saw another missile coming towards it. He kicked it away and turned to Egg-man, desperately pushing Amy's crying face out of his mind._

* * *

He shook his head more vigorously, trying to get the image out of his mind. His temper got over him again. But, she could have gotten hurt! So he had the right! ...right? _'Gah I don't even know anymore...'_ Sonic thought and finally slowed his pace to just normal walking. He never had time for this, apologizes and relationships. He loved his life how it was and all this time he thought no one could mess with him. Sonic, the hero of Mobius, the fastest thing alive, did not have time for these kind of problems.

He smiled bitterly.

* * *

Airon suddenly felt like a lost child. He started to feel like that the minute he walked inside. He had no idea how to treat another person's property, much less their house. Should he act normally? Should he sit down and stay there? What about lock himself in hi- err Amy's guest room. The last idea sounded pleasing to him.

Amy showed him the bathroom, his room, the kitchen, living room, basically her whole house. _'She must really want that training huh...?'_ He thought curiously.

"Airon I'll be back in a sec, I'm going to change" Amy called as she walked upstairs to her room. Airon grunted in response, finally taking the chance to look around without him being all stalker-like. First, he went towards her movies and almost grimaced when most of them are romance. He placed them back and sat on the couch, admiring her pictures on her fireplace.

_'Jesus so many friends, yet none of them could train her?'_ That's when it suddenly hit him, _'They would go easy on her if she told them not too. No wonder, still. That's no excuse to literally bring a guy she found from the forest to her home.'_

Just as he was swimming through his thoughts Amy bounced down and sat next to him on the couch, wearing more casual clothes than her usual dress. Just a orange and red-stripped tank top and capri white shorts that went to her knees. Her headband was still on though, even if it was slightly ripped.

"Hey Annoyance," Amy looked at him in surprised, "I know this sounds weird, but why bring a strange guy to your house like that? For all you could know, I may be one of Egg-shell's spy or something." He spoke firmly, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. He almost choked when he thought her thoughtful expression was sorta...cute.

"Yeah, maybe. I don't know, and asking you would be a dumb idea." He snickered at that, "Maybe because you do need a place to crash, Egg-man's drones would take any kind of hostages lately." She crossed her arms and huffed, "Apparently I'm not good enough."

He cocked his head to the side, "You were a hostage to him?"

"Many times. Though one time So- I mean, my friend yelled at me and told me to be more alert. I got fed up and started training on my own, but I feel like I don't get to anywhere. Once I was tempted to ask him or another friend of mine, but after knowing them for so long they'd just laugh." She hugged her knees, and placed her head in between them. The sakura hedgehog picked up the control and started to flip channels aimlessly, hoping to block out Airon's sudden curiosity. Did not work though.

"That's not what a friend is supposed to do." He countered, before silently adding, "I think..."

"WHAT?!" Amy jumped and stood on the couch, Airon flinched at her voice. "You don't have a friend?!" He shrugged, thinking it wasn't such a big deal.

"Well then that's going to change!" She declared proudly, jumping back down to sit on the couch. She had her nose in the air and smirked, "I'm now you're friend Airon. Whether you like it or not."

Airon rolled his eyes, "Friends aren't that important, at least in my perspective. They'll only drag you down with relationships and that bull." He crossed his arms and buried himself further in the couch, finding the sudden cartoon about four mutant turtles very interesting.

"May be, but. You can be yourself with them, you can tell all your secrets and bond with them. At least to really close ones that is." Amy smiled, even though she thought he didn't see it, she did.

"So I'm guessing I count as your clo-"

**DING DONG!**

"Hold that thought." Airon nodded and followed his gaze on Amy as she disappeared in the hallway to the front door. He shook his head, trying to bury down his weird excitement to the bottom of his being.

Being exited for a friend, he frowned.

Being exited he actually could rest without having to wake up every second to see if any attackers where near by, he scowled.

Meeting a girl who could put up with his rudeness, he pondered.

Getting to actually know a place instead of stopping by for food and supplies, he sighed.

Most of all, actually being himself without hiding anything, talking to someone else rather than cussing at his opponents, to share some time with people instead of dead animals for food, he could feel himself smile. _'Maybe being friends wont be so bad...'_ He let out a faint smile and leaned closer to the TV, snickering as the red masked turtle was being sarcastic.

* * *

Amy stopped at the door and brushed imaginary dust off her clothes, she mustered a smile and opened, "Who's- Sonic." Her smile faltered into a frown.

Said hedgehog smiled nervously and composed himself, "May I come in Amy?"

Amy sighed, any other day she would have greeted him with open arms and declares for love, but she was over with that stage. Sure, her feelings for him were still there, though her actions became much more maturer. She was fifteen now, she started acting like one. Amy gave him an apologetic smile and shook her head, "Sorry, I ... I'm reparing the stupid TV again, so I can't...What you came here for?" _'You still think I bake chili hot dogs, like I used to, every day hoping you'd come here?'_

Sonic's own smile faltered as he started to shuffle a bit, "Then, I should just make this quick." _'Just like each and every other thing you do in your life Sonic. Even rejecting me was done quickly.' _Amy thought bitterly.

"I-I'm here to apologize, " He stuttered, he hit himself mentally. This was NOT the time to stutter, " I'm really sorry about all of that. I didn't mean it I was just-"

"Worried Sonic. You're always worried." Amy interrupted him. Sonic's temper flare but he kept it intact.

"This time I was truly, you and I both know that Egg-man has gotten more dangerous since that incident. I'm starting to beat up myself for yelling at you. I really don't mean what I said, would you please forgive me?"

Amy looked around, trying to re-collect her thoughts. Here he was, her love in front of his house stuttering and slightly blushing like a fool. Which was adorable she admitted, but still. He had no reason to yell at her, and he knows that. But knowing Sonic for a long time, and better knowing he, in reality, sucks at apologies. Maybe this could be a start.

"Alright Sonic, apology accepted." Amy smiled. Sonic's face lit up, the sakura hedgehog giggled at his goofy grin.

"Then we're cool?" Sonic pestered again, just to make sure, he kept reminding himself. Amy laughed and nodded.

"We're cool."

"Alright, I hope we could look this over Amy, but I have to go. See ya!" As he was turning ready to sprint back to his house.

"Sure, see ya!" Amy called, walking back to her house

* * *

_" Why did Amy lie about having someone in her house? Why is Amy being so, so... friendly with him? I mean, I am not that close to her but I never heard about a salmon-colored hedgehog, or another accomplice unless it was the people I am familiar with.'_ Shadow narrowed his eyes as he sighed, dropping himself from the closest tree to her house and walked away, consumed in his thoughts.

_' The person seemed so foolish anyways. Being distracted by unimportant objects, completely ignoring Amy. Even if he is her friend, that is seriously uncalled for.'_ Shadow rolled his eyes, _'Of course he would never get to Faker's level of rudeness but at least he seems like he doesn't own a large ego.'_ Shadow 'tched' at his own thoughts. He almost envied the unfamiliar hedgehog, Amy had a way to big of a heart to bear with jerks like him and Faker.

Maybe he was wrong, maybe he was just another being, just that gets distracted continuously and just another unimportant person in her life. The ebony hedgehog shook his head, _' I should keep an eye out for him...And Rose.'  
_

**0**

**I'm be completly honest I never expected anyone to vote for OCamy. Yet that's the couple thats winning. But I have already said this and I'm going to say this again, there's a reason why I chose him and whichever guy Amy ends up with (Lucky gal) the ending will remain the same as planned. You'll see how the story progresses.**

**Well, I gave you some Sonamy (Though even I would barely count that as Sonamy) next chapter will be a slight Shadamy, maybe even some Knuxouge and then a resume of the 'fated' week of theres. So its a long chapter. **

**Some of you may be like, yo WTF? But I finished this chater late, I'm sorry.  
**

**AND YES! I quoted Raphael from TMNT 2012. I fucking love that turtle to death, he's my favorite. **

**IN MY PROFILE**** VOTE FOR:**

**OCAMY**

**SHADAMY**

**SONAMY**

**Winning couple atm: OCamy. Then a tie between Shadamy and Sonamy. Just admit it you love Airon. **


	4. Chapter 4

Amy yawned and pulled herself out of her bed. She was never the morning person, always did like the night and darkness a bit. She shook her thoughts off and sat up. She groggily dragged herself to the shower and stared at her reflection. "My, I look horrifying..." Just as she rubbed her eyes her eyes squint when she saw another pink figure next to her. She swore it looked like a double, with both of their hairs standing up.

Oh wait.

"You look pathetic, Annoyance." a voice responded.

The sakura hedgehog screeched and snapped her head in the direction of the voice, there was her new roommate. Rather forced roommate. The salmon-colored hedgehog looked at Amy curiously, shaking his wet quills to get the water out. "What?" He simply asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She screamed, suddenly forgetting about yesterday.

"I'm staying at your house...?" He answered questionably.

"NO! you idiot! I meant the bathroom!" She dearly thanked god he just gotten out of the shower, and had clothes.

He shrugged, "I usually wake up at five. Plus, I was here first," Airon pointed at her, "You didn't knock, Annoyance."

Amy raised her arm to him and prepared for a comeback until she realized she didn't have one. He was right, she did not knock before entering. Force of habit since she lives alone and rarely has any company aside from going out with her friends. Her arm lost life and fell back to her side, "It's still my house!"

He rolled his eyes, "Next time I'll file a permission slip." He walked past her and left the bathroom for her to attend her needs. Amy fumed and stomped the floor angrily. How the does he think he is? Just cause she desperately wanted a combat teacher he can boss her around. Sure, maybe boss her around when they were doing actual training, but not around her house. Then a thought occurred her, what if he isn't as good as he gloats he is? Amy smirked, _'Maybe I'll have the last laugh Airon-kun...'_

Note to Amy, never say Airon-kun ever again.

With that in mind, Amy freshened up quickly, brushed her teeth then dashed to her room to put her everyday attire. After checking herself in the mirror for anything out of place she skipped to the hall, with a way too sweet smile on her face.

There was Airon, on the couch watching some animated series about a guy with way too big muscles. If Amy remembered correctly the series was 'Green Ant' or something along those lines.

"Hey Airon!" Amy chirped and sat next to him, the sickening sweet smile on her face again. Airon slowly looked at her from the corner of his eyes and scooted away, "What's with the face?" Oh he knew this was going to lead to trouble.

Amy ignored his question and said, "How about a duel? You know, just to prove to you if I'm worthy training." _'Or maybe you could be just some freeloader with a weapon on his back.'_ Her mind shouted, going crazy. This time he was going to prove HER if her house was worthy of him.

With him not knowing of course. Now that would make her look crazy. For some reason Airon snickered.

Airon's ears perked up at the word 'duel' and he looked at her over his shoulder, "Don't go complaining to me if your wounds from yesterday hurt." He stood up Amy grinned, no objections whatsoever came from him, "Where should we fight?"

Amy grinned and bounced up, "Hmm, Maybe we could go to that forest we met, no one rarely goes there and it would get innocent people out of harm's way."

Airon smirked and nodded, "Deal. " He was about to turn to the door until he stopped mid-way, "Hey, where did you put my bag?"

Amy looked confused at his mid-way stopped but replied, "In your room. It's in the closet." Airon released a huge sigh of relief and jogged upstairs. Amy pondered on his actions, _'First he is cocky. Then he's kinda scary, and then he's actually scared. What's wrong with him...?'_ Amy thought for a second then snapped her fingers, "He's bipolar! She failed to notice the sound of footsteps coming down behind her.

"Who's bipolar?" Airon asked, straightening his quills absentmindedly. Amy released a small 'eek!' and whipped around, "U-Uh... Just a friend of mine!" He shrugged, not caring and headed out for the door.

* * *

"Let's start here!" Amy pointed to the small open spot in the forest. Airon shrugged and walked to the end.

"Weapons or Fists?" Amy offered, Airon shrugged again and it annoyed Amy a little, "Let's start with fists first. We wouldn't want to run you to the hospital." _'Would kill you to stop your damn shrugging?!' _As if he just heard her, he made another shrugging motion._  
_

Amy's anger spiked but she kept it low. He was taunting her, even with a straight face on she could read his moves. She in all honesty never fought a battle with her fists, most battles she fought were with a weapon, not only her precious Piko-Piko Hammer but improvised objects as well. She tried to mimic Sonic's usual fighting stance, trying to hide all her wild nerves and glared at him.

Airon smirked, finally showing interest. "Ladies first."

Amy scoffed, "Since when are you a gentleman." Never the less, she charged straight at him. Lifting her fist in the process, she struck but gasped when she saw she damaged absolutely nothing. Airon ducked to the side and spun rapidly, moving behind her, in a swift movement.

"Aw! Come on! Is that all you got Annoyance? Really with your temper I expected better." He snickered, dropping his stance, "And less clumsier" He muttered but he made sure it was loud enough for her to hear.

Amy spun, fire dancing in her eyes, "DAMMIT! STAY STILL!" She launched clumsy attacks, Airon swiftly dodged them, smirking at her inexperience. "You know, your technique really pities me, maybe I should train you."

Amy released a frustrated growl and summoned her hammer, breaking the battle rules. Airon's eye only lowered with mischief, "Oh god! She summoned Thor's hammer, who will save me?" Airon faxed exclaimed sarcastically putting a hand on his forehead dramatically, only to fuel's Amy's anger by a thousand.

"COME BACK HERE!" Amy sped up to him and almost struck her hammer on his forehead, until he caught it with only one hand. Amy applied more pressure on it but it wouldn't budge. Airon made a sudden movement and her axe flew to their side a couple of feet away. Amy stared surprised at her hands that held her weapon mere seconds ago. Airon took advantage at her leaving her guard down and grabbed her arm, twsiting it back pinning her to the tree, "Go on, keep saying how I'm a freeloader, a normal guy with a weapon to scare people of. But I wonder, who has the last laugh now?"

Amy struggled furiously but stayed stilled at his words, shakily, she spoke hers, "H-How did you know that?" Damn, she stuttered.

Airon stiffened before answering swiftly, "You voice your thoughts out loud."

Amy could have sworn all she said was in her mind, not coming out of her mouth.

He let her go, and stood back as she massaged her arms. Airon placed his hand on his chin and pondered, "Your attacks are too clumsy and forced. Your wasting too much of your strength on simple attacks. Also, hands aren't the only part in your body, you could learn to use your legs, elbows, arms, head, hell even biting is effective in battle. Your reflexes are a little off."

Amy slumped, "So I really do suck huh?" Great she just made a fool out of herself.

"Kinda." _'Gee well ain't he honest?'_ She saw his eyebrow twitch but didn't question it.

Airon got a magical light bulb and smirked, "Since I won you have to treat me."

Amy glared at him. "What is it with men and food?"

He smirked, "The same as women with clothes."

Amy groaned in frustration, there's no winning to him! Goddammit, she will get her revenge and give him a burn. Amy placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, "Gee, lemme guess what I should get you." Airon placed his arms on his shirt pockets and walked away, to a familiar direction. Amy sighed and followed him, "If I go bankrupt its your fault."

"Hmm, then how about this. If in this week, including today, you could so manage to harm me, in any way, I'll prove you good."

The sakura hedgehog scoffed, "So just touching you with a knife counts?"

"If you manage to make me bleed then yes." He smirked.

Is he for real?

* * *

Red eyes lazily looked around the crowd at the mall, _'Strange. Usually Rose and her damn crew would be around this hour...' _ Not minutes later he spotted Faker, the echinada, the bunny and the fox walking around, emerged in a deep conversation. Shadow couldn't suppress the smirk when Sonic bumped in to a random person on fell on his butt.

Pushing himself of the column he was leaning on, he walked to a different direction before Faker spotted him.

"Mr. Shadow!"

Of course, that damn rabbit and their supersonic hearing. She must have heard his smirk or something. Cream ran to him, holding Cheese in her hands and stopped right in front of him. The rest of the guys followed her.

"What?" he answered gruffly, but of course, all of them where used to it.

"Have you seen Amy? I sent her a text to meet up here, but she never replied back, I was hoping if you had seen her?" Cream answered timidly, placing her hands behind her back and letting Cheese fly again. His eyes could scare her, but lately it didn't that much, just that this particular day he seemed pissed.

"No."

"Oh...Well, thanks anyways!" Cream waved goodbye and Tail suggested they could go to the arcade. All of them agreed and left Shadow alone. Shadow crossed his arms pleased with his solitude again, his mind drifting towards yesterday.

_'She is most likely occupied by that hedgehog from yesterday.' _His shoulder slumped, he knew why his depression grew and he despised the reason why. A guy like him couldn't be attracted to her, as much as people say opposites attract, in reality he sees them as the first couple to have a short relationship. And yet he started to agree to go shopping with Rouge, the tiny part of his mind hoping to see her, even if most of the time she only passed by, he felt content.

And now here he was, slumping on a column waiting for her to pass by again, this particular area of the mall has all of her favorite shops, he noted on a shoe shopping with the bat. Speaking of the bat, she was this close to find out. This close, of course, she did notice his sudden change on the shopping mall trips, his usual thinking while staring at a random object, zoning out at the most unusual moments.

He shook his head and sighed, this was unhealthy. The thought of him attracted to someone disgusted it, but to Amy, just plain out freaked him.

He pushed himself off, determined to get her off of his mind. Maybe some food would help him out, he went to the closest shop next to him.

The ice cream shop.

* * *

"You're going to choke at that pace Airon..." Amy mumbled, taking small portions of her ice cream, enjoying the flavor on her tastes buds. After the battle, they went towards the ice cream shop. Airon's words were still ringing in her ears and that distracted her greatly, Airon on the other hand, seemed completely content.

He took large portions and gulped them down greedily. He held his large bowl of ice cream tightly to him, while Amy played with her cone.

"I always eat like this, and if you haven't noticed. I'm alive." He smartly replied back, then gulped down another piece, smiling at the flavor. Amy, at any other time would have been bothered by the reply, but she smiled when he saw him do so.

_'Its nice to see him smile other than smirk. or just hide it behind his collar..._' He stopped midway eating, and lowered his spoon.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, at the sudden change.

Airon shook his head and gave a small smirk, "Worried about me?"

"Yeah." She shot back, testing his reaction. Neither did he blush or stutter, his smirk grew.

"Aw, having feelings for me, Annoyance?" He cooed, shaking his head in a pitiful manner. She damned his smug smirk a million times.

"In your dreams." She scoffed, crossing her arms. A silence submerged and it drove the pink hedgehog crazy, desperately, she started to say random questions.

"How old are you?"

"15."

"Really, I swore you looked older... Anyways, what's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"How long have you've been fighting?"

"As long as I could remember.."

"Why don't you travel with someone? Don't you get lonely?"

"I'm used to it. Traveling with people is a pain, mostly because all they do is whine and complain."

"So you have done it before."

"Neither of them lasted a week until I ditched them off in a random town for their own good."

She glared at him for being uncaring, he gave her a bored look, "Done yet?"

"No. Another thing, every time I thin-" She was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder, she turned and saw the ebony hedgehog staring down at her. She smiled at him, "Hey Shadow, what brings you here?"

He was tempted to say nothing and have small talk with her but his mouth acted faster than his mind, "The rabbit was looking for you. Right at this moment they're at the arcade."

Amy gasped and dug from her dress pocket for her phone. It had a little Sonic, Shadow and Silver key-chain hanging from it, Shadow was glad she was distracted by the phone so she couldn't see him blush faintly and looked away stubbornly.

Amy groaned, fifteen messages from Cream and five calls from her as well. Tails and Knuckles only called twice and Sonic called once. She smiled slightly, then looked over at her key chain, staring at it, or more at Sonic in particular. A grunt brought her mind back to reality as she turned to Shadow, "Oh thanks for telling me. Cream must have been worried sick."

And then Shadow's mind exploded.

She hugged him. Her warmth grew on him and he was tempted to bring her even closer. It took every fiber of his being to not purr, her hair felt softer than he imagined, her lashes were tickling his neck and her warm breath was on it as well.

But unfortunately for him, it only lasted about three seconds till she pulled away.

"Thanks again, Bye Shadow. And Airon, there's already leftovers in the fridge, help yourself. Bye guys." She smiled and ran off, exited to see her friends. After Her and Sonic's fights she distanced herself from them. After a week and a half, it'll be like old times again.

Shadow turned, deciding to go home for the day since he wasn't needed anymore, until he heard his voice being called out, "Shade, I mean Shadow is it? Can I ask you something."

He turned to see the salmon hedgehog, standing next to him, with his huge bowl in his hands. He paused, looking away deciding his words until he spoke again.

"How do you act near a friend?" Shadow blinked, not really expecting that one.

Airon knew he shouldn't be taking his chances on a rather intimidating guy, but in all honesty he felt bad when Annoyance was embarrassed because of him. Of course, he wasn't going to let her know it.

"What?" Shadow asked, still misunderstanding.

"Well, you seem like one of Anno-I mean Amy's closets friends. And, in all honesty I've never had a friend before." This was stupid, he knew it. But he didn't have any other person to talk to rather than Amy, and talking to her was like talking to rays of sunshine. It would go nonstop about how friends should be, complexly blocking him out.

Shadow seemed reluctant but turned towards him, "I suppose friendships are about being with yourself and staying loyal to the person or people. I have no clue, I really do not bother with those things much. I rather enjoy being by myself."

_'And maybe spending some of my time with Rose is not a displeasure either.'_ Shadow completely missed the evil grin on the other hedgehog's face.

"So just being yourself huh? And no lying or secrets I guess." Shadow nodded, turning to leave now that he got his answer. Airon called him once more, Shadow sighed and turned to him, "What?" This time, he said it impatiently.

"Your ice cream is melting." Airon pointed over the already melting vanilla cone. Shadow cussed under his breath and went over the counter for some napkins.

Airon grinned, _'So Emo here likes Annoyance. Strange I'll admit, but most of her thoughts are clouded by some blue hedgehog. Feel sorry for the guy." _He glanced at Shadow then shrugged, _'Not my problem.'_ He left the shop, going straight home.

_'Somehow, I actually want to train her, just to experience how a friendship works.'_ He gave a faint smile.

* * *

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! FINALLY FINISHED THIS!  
**

**Can't belive I had to rewrite it a couple of times cause Word and FF crashed on me while saving. God...**

**And Yeah, Remember, some time passed after the war. Three years to be exact. So I had this crazy idea for Shadow to be attracted to her, but note he is not in love with her...**

**...yet...**

**ANYWAYS! Shadamy did a great comeback on the voting. I'm kinda proud for this Shadamy, even if I did dab Sonamy a bit.**

**Airon has an ability that will revealed later, may anyone guess what it is?**

**Next Chpater: Shadamy Fluff. And 2 days from the week, so its going to be slightly longer than this one. But don't expect all the chapters to be like this. My brains hurts too much...**

**Also, does anyone like the Image for the Story, I kinda made it myself, that's how he is supposed to look like :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really beating myself up for making one of Airon's ability to be so obvious, FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**I don't own the characters. Except Airon ~**

* * *

Day - 1 out of 7

Amy spotted him sitting on the couch again, watching an animated show. It was a special and the part that was previewing was both of them singing 'Good Little Girl' and 'Bad Little Boy'. As much as she wanted to squeal when she found out it was one of her OTP's, she remained quiet. She relied on beginners luck, hoping she might strike him. She was hiding behind the kitchen counter, peaking around the corner observing him. Anxiety clouded her whole mind, she smirked when she saw him yawn and made himself more comfortable.

Quietly, she tiptoed, her bare feet brushing upon the wooden floor. The room was dark and the only light was the TV, so if he even saw a glimpse of her shadow, he wouldn't notice. Amy finally reached behind him and lifted her hammer slowly. He, taking absolutely no notice of her, growled at the girl for being stupid to hang out with a vampire, "He treats her like a kid, he's dead and they way they treat each other is freaky..."

Amy gasped, "Oh no. You DID NOT insult my OTP." Airon blinked, and turned to her, about to annoy her again until he saw her surprised face.

That's when she realized.

She blew her cover.

_'ABORT! MISSION COMPROMISED. EVACUATE WITH CAUTION!' _She cussed out loud and jumped outside to her open window. Amy landed roughly on her bushes, rubbing her head while standing up, Airon stood up from the couch and peered through the window, "What the hell was that about?!"

"RUN AWAY!" All that was left was a pink blur. Airon blinked a couple of times, maybe he took it to far. All he said that he treated her weirdly, were 'OTP's such a dangerous subject? What the hell does OTP mean anyways. All he did was insult the couple. Shrugging, he sat and turned the channel, please to find the mutant turtles again.

Hey, she kicked herself out of her own house. Wasn't his fault.

* * *

Amy grumbled and stomped on the pavement angrily. She just had to get defensive about romance again. She was this close to hitting him, and it all fell apart when she got mad. _'Damn OTPs, they're just so good...' _ She thought sadly, walking aimlessly in the morning. This wasn't the time to mope! She still had the whole day and she had six more to boot. She raised her fists and looked at them determinedly, '_I can do this. I will do this! For FIOLEE!'_

She giggled and hummed the song that was playing on the TV. Amy started to skip on the sidewalk, finding the time to act like a goofball. It was a habit for her, acting silly always cheered her up, acting silly with her friends made her day. Speaking of friends, the pinkette fished out her cell form her dress pocket, re-checking all her messages.

_'I do feel kinda bad for ditching Shadow like that. With Airon no less,'_ She scowled, stupid salmon-hedgehog and his totally-annoying-but-clever comebacks, _'Maybe I should treat him. '_ She started to think of places Shadow liked to eat, did he like Italian food? But he seemed to be more of the Chinese food kind of guy. Maybe he'd like a cheese dog? Nah, he'd just get pissed at her for giving him his rival's favorite food. She racked her mind for all the choices.

_'Maybe I don't know Shadow that much... All the better to hang out with him.' _He was her friend, and friends should know what the other person likes. As she kept walking she clumsily bumped into someone. By habit, she apologized and flashed the person a smile until she saw who she bumped with.

Rouge.

That's it! Rouge could help her! But Rouge does seem to get along with Shadow a lot, could she get jealous. Or marking Amy her eternal rival, hunting down from the depths of hell to seek out her blood? Or worse, killing Sonic so she could have no love life? She shuddered at each and every thoughts. Amy blinked when she saw a white gloved hand waving at her face, trying to snap her back into reality.

"Geez Amy. What's with the faces. Don't tell me you're zoning out like a certain someone." Rouge gave her a half smile and placed her hands on her hips. Maybe, just maybe, Amy could be that girl Shadow's got in mind. Rouge isn't dump, she could see he has had a crush for a while now. Amy was probably the one of the lists females she guessed on, after all. Opposites did attract, though Shadow for some reason always denied it whenever she brought the topic on a conversation. And maybe it couldn't be Amy, who knows? The other female she was guessing on was Blaze, but her bets on Blaze were low. They both are quiet brooders, even if Blaze wouldn't admit it. They did tend to keep things to themselves and act rashly, but it was extremely hard picturing them together. Especially when Blaze was already being watched by a silver hedgehog, but that was another topic for another time.

"Sorry Rouge, I was just thinking." _'Oh please don't be a yandere, oh please don't be a yandere.' _Amy silently pleaded in her mind.

"Shocker. 'Bout what?"

"I kinda ditched my friend yesterday, and I want to repay him. But I don't know what kind of food he likes. Or his favorite restaurant either." Amy sulked.

"Depends what friend it is." Rouge smirked, her gut was telling her it was the moody ebony hedgehog. Amy sighed and seemed reluctant to give the answer, but she knew she had to forgive him.

"Shadow. I ditched him when he told me my friends were at the arcade, I sorted ditched another friend who was there but he could give a rat's ass about it. Point is, he did a favor for me and I feel the need to repay him." The pinkette rolled her eyes at the thought of Airon, _'I'm getting back at you for insulting my OTP...'_ When Amy saw the Bat smirk, her heart hammered, _'Yandere! YANDERE! ROUGE CALM YO-'_

"Shadow likes pretzel and he does prefer pizza over anything. I see him eating those often, I could be wrong though but you could start from there." Rouge said, secretly planning something in the back of her head. Oh she would need to call the echinada for this. What she feared if he would bring Hero. He could mess this whole thing up. She would need to call the rabbit, and the fox could help too. Blaze was a close friend of Amy so she would get involved, most likely since Blaze will be there, Silver would invite himself in. Oh, this date is going to be great.

"Thanks Rouge, I will pay him back. Pizza Hut it is." Amy exclaimed, hugging the surprised bat. Rouge obviasly didn't expect the sudden gesture but hugged her back briefly. The pinkette released her hug and giggled, finding it amusing the bat would be surprised by the sudden hug. It was out of her nature. Amy said goodbye to Rouge and ran back to her house.

* * *

Airon sighed, sitting upside down on the couch. He hated the Tv, it always provided him with great distractions, wasting his time that he could use for training. He took his hand and touched the gold choker around his neck, feeling the need to hold his weapon again. Maybe sparring with Amy could fill his urges for battle. But she wasn't home that's a no. Lazily he rocked his feat back and forth, his heel would sometimes hit the back of the couch, staring at the moving pixels for the like the fifth time of the day.

Airon wondered, her plan of surprising him was going to fail, even without sensing her mind he could hear her footsteps and her heavy yet anxious breath. It made his body go mush but he remained calm. He always did find pleasure in teasing her. He smiled, maybe this friend thing won't be so bad.

Another thought occurred him, what if she doesn't manage to complete his challenge. He would leave and never see her angry, yet adorable face again. Airon frowned, the past few days were pleasure to him, having to spend time with somebody who isn't out for his guts, Literally. So, in the deepest part of his being, he pleaded that she would complete the challenge. But it didn't mean he would give himself out on a silver platter. No, he was still going to relay on his instincts.

His ears twitched at the sound of the doorknob. Realizing that was her retarded mind, he smirked and flipped on the floor the to his feet in a single motion. Her thoughts were being clouded with pizza, and that dark hedgehog he met in the ice cream shop. He frowned, trying his hardest to read her troublesome mind.

_'Pizza hut...debt...repay...happy...Shadow...know...'_ So many ideas ran through his mind, he grabbed his forehead in pain and shut his telepathy off. He was just getting to know his ability, he found out about his telepathy months ago, and as much as it would benefit in a battle, he shut it off. Airon was disgusted at the thought of dirty battles, even if the middle of a battle his opponent would use dirty moves on him, very minimum times he returned it.

"Airon!" She suddenly exclaimed, catching the salmon hedgehog by surprise. Inwardly she cursed, it was a sole opportunity to attack him, and land a hit on him,and she just waved as it passed by. Shaking her head out of her negative thoughts, she smiled oh too sweet again and said, "Could you help me out with something?"

Airon looked at her funny, cocking his head to the side. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and half grinned, "Depends. What's the catch."

"Another supply of ice cream." Airon laughed, the offer was really tempting but she wasn't going to buy him, "Annoyance, buying my training isn't really a good way of taking a shortcut."

"It's not about training, I need you to go shopping with me."

"..."

"...?"

"...So about buying my training."

"PLEASE!" I really need it! I want a guy's opinion!" Amy pleaded, crawling to her knees and linking her fingers together. She gave him an adorable puppy pout, big greens eyes and she slowly peeked up from her eyelashes, flattening her ear. Her trademark puppy dog pout, everyone always fell for it. Even Sonic, on occasion where she would have him cornered. When she released a fake tear he panicked. Inwardly, she smirked. Gotcha.

"What the hell why are you crying?!" Airon placed his hands on her shoulder, kneed to her level and locked his gaze with her. Just as Amy would release another fake tear he started shaking her roughly, "WHAT THE HELL! I'M SORRY IF I INSULTED YOUR OTP OR WHATEVER. JUST DON'T CRY ANYMORE, I'LL GO SHOPPING WITH YOU." Amy grew very dizzy from the fast movements of her upper body.

"Yay now would you stop SHAKING ME!?" Airon abruptly stopped, looked at her smug grin then glared, "You fucker..."

"Right back at yeah, pinky."

"But you're pink too!"

"But I'm a girl. It's normal, now. You're a guy, with pink fur."

"...SALMON! ITS RED."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is."

They bickered for half an hour.

* * *

"Hey Sonic, we haven't celebrated yet since we fought another one of Egg-man's drones." Tails pipped in, glancing at Sonic who still had his eyes fixated on the TV. Sonic shrugged, they fought Egg-man daily, what's any difference if they do celebrate it now? It'll be only days until the fat maniac would come again.

"Tails. You and I both know you just want to eat pizza at that new restaurant that just opened up." Sonic muttered, grinning slightly when Tails stammered.

"Yeah but this time we'll invite Rouge, Knuckles, Crea-" Oh. now Sonic got it.

"Tails, you're setting yourself up aren't you?" Sonic faked his disbelief. He knew his friend and his infatuation with the rabbit. He found it cute, seeing how Cream is usually bashful around him. The only other person that knew this 'classified' -or so Tails states it- information was Amy. Because she shared Sonic that Cream has a crush on the fox too.

Sonic continued his teasing until his thoughts drifted to the pink hedgehog. That time when she completely opened to him about Tails and Cream really made him feel like they've become closer. That she wasn't blinded by a childish obsession, like she accepted being his friend. He sighed, even when she did accept she still had feelings for him, and all he could do to make her happy was just be there.

In all honesty, he felt like he should do more to her, just to get that bright smile on her face again.

"..onic- Sonic!" Tails repeated, lightly shaking his shoulder. Sonic stared into space for a few seconds until he shook his head rapidly, snapping himself back into reality.

"Sorry Tails, kinda spaced out there."

Tails looked at Sonic suspiciously. He took a deep breath and spoke, "If you have any problems, just know I'm here Sonic. And that I'll never tell anyone if its seriously troubling you."

Sonic grinned, "Nothings wrong Tails. Just thinking."

"I know, that's why I'm worried."

Sonic punched Tail's shoulder playfully, faking his hurt, "Hey!"

* * *

"Why the hell do we have to do this?! You have waaay too many clothes in your closet!" Airon whined for the fifth time, growing a huge distaste for the mall. Having to be dragged in different parts in the mall, having to resist the urge to go to the ice cream shop, way too many people bumping into him. Either purposely or accidentally he didn't care, he'd give the same response, just glare at the person and walked aside the pink hedgehog.

Amy ignored him, placing her hand on her chin and started to think, "Hey Airon. What would you like to see on a girl when you go to a restaurant." Amy refused to say the word 'date'. It isn't a date, she was just repaying him for her inappropriate manners yesterday. Trying to ignore her rapid heartbeat, she turned to her teacher and snickered when he saw him blush and look away.

"I'm guessing you've never been on a da- meeting with a girl before?" _'Nice comeback Amy...'_ Amy growled, she would not say the word date. It's Sonic she loves, she only went on dates with him, not Shadow. She's just repaying him for Christ's sake.

"No. And it doesn't matter, as I said before, relationships just hold you down."

"And I have said that maybe if they do, they'll help you. They make you stronger and they make you feel better. Caring for someone is one of the best feelings in the world, I suggest you start and find it." Amy snapped, crossing her arms. Airon was surprised by her outburst, though he hid it and just mimicked her. She kept staring at him with those accusatory green, and stood her ground. Airon gave his own glare back, he's seen worse and scarier looks that THAT.

It kept going on for minutes, both were too stubborn to back down. So some had to do it for them.

"Hey Amy!" A silver blue covered Airon's sight, which made the salmon hedgehog growl lowly. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see a purple cat also making her way over to them.

Amy hugged Silver, he was always like family to her. They had many things in common, they both shared the same taste in things, and they always babbled on going without no stop. He was very close to Amy, so she always enjoyed his company.

"Hey Silver. Blaze! How are you?" Amy completely forgot about her glare match with Airon and hugged the purple cat. Blaze, in return, hugged her briefly before pulling away, "Me and Silver were coming out of the Game Stop when we saw you, and him." She motioned at the forgotten salmon hedgehog.

Silver leaned over and whispered to Amy, "Geez Amy how many guys are you going to get."

"Tch, whisper a little louder so everyone else can hear you." Airon stuffed his hands on his pockets and glared at the silver hedgehog. The feeling of him being so close to Annoyance made him feel...strange. He didn't like the feelings, that's why he never bothered to deal with them. Though 'Silver' or so how Amy called him, wasn't having that many thoughts of her, only at the purple cat standing next to him.

In a way, it relieved. And it freaked him out that he didn't know why.

"Jeez man, didn't mean to bite ya." Silver placed his hands in front of him. Airon merely rolled his eyes and looked back at Amy, "Can we get you stinkin' outfit and get outta here already." Then an unpleasant thought filled Amy, Airon wanted to scoff real badly.

"Hey Blaze, do you think you could help me with the outfit?" Amy pleaded, using the infamous-puppy-pout she used on him an hour ago. Blaze looked uncertain at her, "Are you sure? I mean, most people do consider me as a Tomboy..."

Airon became curious of the cat, her thoughts were supremely negative at the mention of the word, then the silver hedgehog flashed in her mind. Her frowned deepened.

"Blaze, you may be different from all the other girls. But you're still beautiful. And you should never change yourself for the way you are." Amy reassured, before grabbing her hand and dashing to the nearest girl's clothing shop.

Airon sighed and followed them, Silver on the other hand looked slightly distant until Airon called out for him. Silver jogged up to him and they both entered the shop.

Airon couldn't express his hate for 'Forever 21'.

* * *

**Night time, 7:00pm.**

Shadow sighed, leaning on the wall. Why does she have to do this? A simple apology would be enough, now he was beginning to think that he didn't deserve an apology. He only told her where her friends was, that's all. In all, she could just thank him. Was she apologizing for leaving her with the salmon hedgehog, maybe.

_'Who is he? He didn't appear to be bad spirited.' _Shadow pondered, reaching to scratch the side of his neck. It was becoming a bad habit for him. _'I really shouldn't do that near her. She might think I haven't showered at_ all.' He scoffed, though he kept his hands at bay.

Shadow sighed, pushing himself off the wall of the restaurant. _'I did come a little bit early, may she's punctual? Or-'_ He stopped himself midway, angry at himself. Of course she wouldn't be like Faker, standing someone up after saying they would be there. Hell, this isn't even a date!

If it was, he would ask her, not the other way around. That crushed his pride deeply. How early did he came anyways? Oh, an hour early.

About half an hour left until the original time they would meet up, he cursed. How could he think lowly of her, again. This isn't a date!

"Eh? Shadow, you're already here?" A high pitched, cheery voice asked him from his right. He had to restrain himself from jumping in surprise, and turned to her a little bit too quickly. Amy was slightly leaning forward, a curios expression grazing her features. Shadow's breath hitched after he took in her attire.

She was dressed in a white turtle neck, of course, she made sure it wasn't transparent. After a random encounter in the beach, he found out she hate transparent shirts. A gold belt hung loosely around her hips and golden flats to boot. Her skirt was a brown tight skirt, that ended mid thigh with black tights.

One thought occurred, _'You are seriously a fool Faker.__'_

She noticed his eyes roamed her body and giggled slightly, "Guess I went overboard huh?" Shadow slowly shook his head, staying mute.

"Well you don't look bad yourself." She smiled, tugging the hem of his jacket. She knew he preferred leather, especially with dark tones. though this jacket was different from the one he usually wore, she still loved it. He had his trade-mark rocket shoes on, and white gloves where still there. Overall, he didn't dress up like she did.

Amy didn't mind at all.

"Alright, why don't we go in. And remember, I'm paying." She grinned, grabbing his wrist while pointing at the door. Shadow gulped and nodded, a little disappointed that Amy let go of his wrist after his conformation. They entered the recently opened restaurant and both had to keep themselves from drooling at the pleasant aroma.

A human girl was managing the register, when she saw the two hedgehogs enter, she almost squealed. After breathing deeply for a couple of times she finished attending the cat sisters and motioned the hedgehogs to come. She grinned widely, and began saying the usual line.

"Welcome to Pizza Hut. Table for how many?" She asked. It was obvious they're two of them but who knows, maybe they could bring friends.

"Just for two please." Amy answered sweetly. The brunette nodded and called out for a waiter. Seconds later a man with freakishly long red hair came in, looking very bored. He was about to ask her what was it until he saw the two hedgehogs. He nodded to her and walked up to them, "Welcome, my name is Rafael. I'll be your waiter. Follow me."

Shadow crossed his arms and did as he was told. He started to observe his surroundings. The restaurant had an old cafe yet jazzy feel to it. The colors chosen for it seemed appropriate to make the aura more relaxing. He made a note to come back here later when this da-meeting is over.

No this isn't a date!

Its just a simple repayment.

When they arrived to their table both hedgehogs sat opposite from each other. Rafael brought their menus and left the two hedgehogs in silence. Shadow gulped and said, "Why did you have to this?"

Amy smiled, "Cause you helped me silly."

Shadow looked at her confusedly, but crossed his arms and leaned back, "I didn't help you, merely informed you of your friends."

Amy gulped and tried to think of some other retort. Of course, saying that she wanted to get to know him better will probably make him have second thoughts on this. She does want to get to know him better, but the pinkette didn't even know where to start! She sighed, she was never good at lies.

"Fine you caught me, I wanted to get to know you better..."

Shadow blinked a couple of times, before his muzzle rapidly turned red. Seeing that, Amy placed her arms in front of herself in a form of defense, "Not like that! I mean, We rarely do hang out, and you're really a nice guy Shadow. I felt bad, that's all." She grumbled internally, this wasn't going to work.

What was she thinking? Dragging him out here, possibly against his will -maybe to Rouge- but he was too kind to turn her down. Of course, going with any guy to anywhere with her was a burden. She learned that from experience.

Sad part is, the experience still continues.

Amy sighed, moving to stand up, "I'm sorry if Rouge made you come here, we can forg-"

"It's alright." Shadow quickly answered, desperately trying to prevent her from leaving. What she said was true, they should spend more time together. He was only scared he was going to enjoy that far more than Amy will.

And in a different way.

Amy smiled, relieved that he didn't mind at all. She quickly hopped back down to her seat, grabbing the menu. "What would you like to eat? Peperoni? Cheese? Anything."

"Peperoni and bacon." He mumbled, looking over the menu himself. Peeking out from the menu slightly, he saw her furrow her brows and immediately worried. Did she not like them? Maybe she was one of those girls who worry about their weight?

"Do you not like them?"

"Nah, their my favorite choices. I was just thinking if you liked bread sticks too." Amy replied.

"I really do love bread sticks, add that." Shadow smirked, but then frowned and looked at her, "Amy. As much as you say you're paying. I'm paying."

"No. I'm paying" She jabbed her thumb to herself.

* * *

"Ugh! This is getting no where!" Rouge half whispered half yelled, watching a familiar pair of hedgehogs bicker poorly about the bill. She should have taught Shadow how to flirt, or at least how to flatter a girl. She could bet her whole jewelry cell that he didn't even know how to tell a joke.

"Hey cut the guy some slack, things are just going to fast for him." Silver whispered, trying to calm the bat down. He peered over his menu, also observing the same pair. Next to him his best friend, Blaze, sighed and leaned forward, "I can't believe you brought me to this Rouge..."

Rouge shh'ed the cat immediately, still yelling/whispering, "Don't say my name!" Next to her, the red echinada shifted and moved his menu towards the rabbit, "Hey Cream, where's Sonic and Tails?"

"They said they were going out tonight. They did invite us but..." Her eyes shifted to Amy and Shadow, "Even if I support Shadamy. I can't miss this for the fan club." If on cue, she took out her phone and shifted a bit, to get a perfect view.

Knuckles scratches the side of his head in thought, "What the hell is that?"

"Sonic and Amy is Sonamy, Shadow and Amy is Shadamy." Rouge explained hurriedly, trying to shut the echinada up. Knuckles huffed and leaned over, to see the couple more clearly, "They're not going to do anything more than talk."

"Would you just Shh?!"

"Fine fine..." The red echinada sighed, grabbing his menu again, merely staring at the picture in boredom. He was slightly disappointed to see Rouge dragged him out here just to spy on their friends. _'S__he'll never love me back...'_

A thought popped into the rabbit's head, as she turned to Blaze, "Hey Blaze, who do you support Amy with?"

Blaze blinked a couple of times, then looked to the side, deep in thought, "I don't know, Silver and Amy get along pretty well." If the rabbit wasn't an expert at knowing when someone was faking, she would have totally fall for that. She was about to open her mouth, when the silver hedgehog beat her to it.

"What? Amy's nice and all but I would never date her. She's like family to me." Silver made his arms in an 'X' position, signaling his thoughts on Amy dating him. Silver turned and looked up to Cream, "I also support Shadamy," Silver turned to the lilac cat, "What about you, Sonic or Shadow with Amy?"

Blaze sighed, growing very annoyed of them, "I don't know, I like Sonamy. I rarely believe in opposites attract." Unknown to her Silver moved back to his seat, looking rather downcast.

Cream, "That leaves only you, Tails in Sonamy. Me, Silver and Rouge in Shadamy. Yes!" Cream said, fist pumping, oh how she loved it when her OTP was winning. Knuckles cleared his throat, "I like Sonamy."

The rabbit defeated, disappointed it was a tie, and looked at both Blaze and Knuckles in hate, "You people disgust me..."

The whole table looked at Cream surprised.

* * *

**Lol, I have no idea how to end this... But I'm late enough. **

**If you people want to see the rest of this date then please notify me for it, if you don't only little stuff with happen as flashbacks. Day 2 will be next week due to a really LONG ASS CHAPTER.**

**Never again...**

**Couple Winning: Shadamy.**

**GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE THERE, REVIEW VOTES DO NOT COUNT!**

**Also, I have a question. What do you people think of Airon? And how do you see his personality?  
**

**No. I don't support Silvamy, before any of you ask.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dude, thanks so much for your positive feedback :)**  
**Since someone requested for the end of the date, it will appear.**  
**Day 2: Slight OCamy and Slight Sonamy :)**  
**All you Sonamy lovers better vote. If you check the poll they're being left out pretty badly. If you want more Sonamy momments or SonAmyShad (triangle) moments just suggest them. Just know the AirAmy (OcAmy) Will still appear.**

* * *

Day 2:

Airon's POV:

Damn my head hurts. I clutched my forehead with both of my hands, trying to relieve the pain. I blame that stupid clothing store Annoyance dragged me to, I moved myself out of the light blue and gray sheets, still clutching my forehead. Trying to shake it off, I glanced at the clock and stared at it. It wasn't like me to wake up late, I love the mornings, always made sure to wake up early. It's currently ten o' clock in the morning. My eyes narrowed, and I moved myself towards the mirror.

Same weird ass hair...still being same and weird. Cold mustard eyes seemed fine. I don't look sick, the hell is wrong with me? My muzzle doesn't appear to be pale either. Well, paler than usual. I slipped unto a white long sleeved shirt and crimson sweat pants, moving downstairs. I could admit, I'm surprised Annoyance didn't try anything on me, since yesterday was an utter failure.

I saw her, drinking what appears to be hot milk, lounging on the couch. When she saw me, she didn't even bother to straighten her quills or sit up straight, she smiled and said good-morning. I replied with the same, she motioned the hot milk and pancakes on the table. I muttered thanks and went towards food. Food...

Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve to be pampered like this, maybe today I can do some actual training with her, even with the week bet still on. I'm very afraid I'm growing lazy from all of the distractions from that stupid TV.

"Hey Annoyance." I called out, turning to see her over my shoulder, I gulped the last bite of the pancakes and smirked, "You want to duel today?"

Annoyance looked at me surprised, then moved to play with her fingers, "I...I actually wanted to do something else today." She suddenly smiled and faced me, even with her front body hitting the couch, "You mentioned something about a Hammer upgrade. I wanted to talk about that" 'And maybe actually getting it.' she thought.

I blinked, not preparing myself for that one. I did hear her thought though. "Yeah, I know this really awesome artisan who also specializes in weapons. There's a problem though..." I sighed, in all honest I never really got that well along with the artisan, probably cause when she upgraded my weapon I fled without paying. She won't like seeing my face. And there's the fact that she lives possible the other side of Mobius. Eh..

"What is it?" Of course, she had to pester on.

"Its on the other side of the world, so in other words. It would take us months to get there." I have no problems honestly, I love traveling. I love admiring the nature, sometimes I do wish I was an artist. So I could paint it, but then, I would be going soft wouldn't I? I don't know. My thoughts travel to random places.

"Unless you have a teleporting device, we're good as five months traveling. By foot. one month traveling by foot. A single month cause this artisan tends to live deep in the mountains." I explained, trying to shake her mind of it. But dammit, her stubbornness isn't going to take no for an answer. Oh, now she's thinking. Great.

First her thought was having the blue guy carrying her all the way. I scoffed, love is pathetic. Then she frowned when he couldn't carry us both, no way am I letting myself being carried, by a fucking guy no less.

Her second thought was asking some white bat. But she frowned when she knew the bat would require payment. I sighed, some friends she has.

Then that black hedgehog appeared on her mind, him holding a weird diamond gem, holding her by her waist really close. I smirked when she shook her head rapidly, trying to get rid of her thoughts. Gah, poor guy...

Lastly a fox appeared to her mind. Wow, that was some airplane he has there. But that's too big, and the speed for that thing was kind slow, in my opinion I mean. She thoughts traveled further, into more machinery. Wow, I didn't know she knew a little genius, those contraptions looked amazing. I got so distracted from observing the airplane from her thoughts I jumped when she snapped her fingers.

"The Hover Boards!" Annoyance exclaimed, jumping from out of the couch. She turned to me and rushed towards me, all I did was arch a brow in question.

"My buddy Tails, he makes all sorts of machines. I remember him making Hover Boards, one for each of us. They run at incredible speed, they might just take us there and back in one day!" Annoyance waved her arms around, making her look crazy. What? Don't you have any brainstorms Annoyance? I rolled my eyes internally, but what she said does appeal to the problem. Eh, she was happy, I'm not going to be the party pooper.

And there was another problem.

"Annoyance. I can't skate board." I mustered all my pride and deadpanned her with my words. She looked surprised, until she got it. Hover boards would mean the same as skate boards, or long boards, only that they fly, obviously. I just can't keep my balance at one of those things. Which I don't fucking understand! I mean, I have the ability to walk with my hands at the ground, but it required a lot of energy for a small stunt like that. I'm supposed to be a professional fighter, who can't skate a fucking skate board.

And there goes Annoyance with her giggling, "Don't worry. I'll teach you, you don't need to be embarrassed."

I felt my face grow red, as I growled lowly, "I'm not embarrassed."

Annoying smirk, "Uhuh." The she frowned, looking to the side, "Tails does keep them in safe keeping, and he promised us not to touch them without his permission. Knowing him, he'll just say no. You see, my buddy Knuckles had an accident and nearly lost his arm. Tails locked them away because he didn't want us to suffer accidents like that."

I frowned, crossing my arms, "Then why bring it up?" I'm confused...

Her smirk quickly returned, "Cause we're going to 'borrow' it without him noticing. And return it safe and sound by the end of the day." I could feel my half grin forming. Devious are we? Under the whole cute pink exterior.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Now we need to be stealthy and quite. Tails and Sonic are light sleepers, but they won't wake up until one in the afternoon." Amy whispered, crouching behind a bush near Tail's workshop. Airon nodded, wanting to ask how the hell could they sleep so late. Now they were in 'Ninja Mode' or so Amy called it, quickly moving towards the house trying to avoid any sudden noises, or branches.  
The pair successfully made it under the window, Amy cupped her hands and leaned down, nodding to her salmon friend. He placed his foot on her hand and jumped in the window when she pushed him up in a swift movement. Airon returned and reached down, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

Amy pressed her hands to the wall, trying to find the light switch. She almost bumped into a corner of the wall. Shaking her head, she resumed trying to find the light switch. Meanwhile, Airon had no problem with the dark, getting used to it at times he got stuck in caves or in forests. He could make out large objects, faintly guns, airplanes, remotes, etc. Almost everything known to technology.

He touched the red and gold airplane softly, as it he were to apply pressure it would break. He never could comprehend the symmetry in technology, nor the complications that comes with it. Science did interest him, yet at the same time it bored him. He snapped his head to Amy's direction when she whispered that she found the light switch.

She flicked it, the lights slowly flickering. She made a note to herself to tell Tails to go and maintenance his light bulbs, they were flickering constantly, but hey. It was providing some light.

Amy made a gesture with her hand, gesturing Airon to come towards her. He quickly went by her side as quietly as possible. Amy was impressed at his stealth, but didn't question it and started to look around, "Tell me if you see anything that resembles a Skate Board." she whispered, he nodded.

Both jade and gold eyes looked around, Airon looked over the walls, hoping that by luck the fox in Annoyance's thoughts hung them there. All he saw was cables and more cables. Amy resorted to look around his jets and planes, sighing when she only found more of the planes.  
Airon bumped into an object, if it wasn't for his experience he would have tripped. Rapidly, his hand shot out and used the wall for support, backing himself up a bit.

"Annoyance, I think I found something." he whispered a little louder, making Amy glare but come to him.

A lot of flat platforms were piled over each other, but they looked in top shape. Amy crouched and started rummaging, grinning until she found the one she was looking for. The pink and white Hover Board Tails designed for her. Well, all of them had their designs based on each friends. For example, Knuckle's board was silver but mostly red. Sonic's board was blue and white, and had some red linings. Shadow's board was gold, red, black and white. Tail's said that Shadow's board was the hardest design to create, but luckily Cream helped him with that.

Amy hugged her respective board, until she heard someone clear his throat. She turned to Airon, how was also crouching next to her, resting his elbows on his thighs and his hands over his knees. He was observing her board, with such intensity it made Amy curios, "What?"

He blinked, like she snapped him out of his thoughts and shook his head, "Nothing... How fast does that thing go anyways?"  
"About approximately 1500 miles per hour. If we take it at full speed, we might be able to get to the artisan's place and back. But it will take the whole day." Airon nodded, and started rummaging through the boards. Finally, he picked up the black one, twisting it and shifting it to get a better look.

Amy smiled, "Like it?" Airon nodded, still observing the black board. Amy silently hoped Shadow wouldn't mind. Then again, Tails had forbid anyone from using the boards again, she just hated to keep a secret from him.

Both their pink -and salmon, but it was a pink color- ears twitch at the sound of a door opening and closing. Amy cussed under her breath, moving to flip the switch off. Airon already was out the window, and stood there waiting for Annoyance. Amy came down soon later, with Airon's help, and they both sped off as fast as they could.

A teenaged fox rubbed his eyes as he bit unto his toast lazily, opening the door to his sanctuary, a.k.a his workshop. He walked towards his computer, trying to finish the program he designed.

Amy turned on the board, letting it go and marveling how it hovered in front of her. She stood up on it, taking no precautions whatsoever and tilted it a bit, testing it. It's still the same controls like Tails had explained them a year ago, so it was a lot easier to explain to her companion. Amy giggled when Airon tried to do the same and fell on his head, "You okay?"

He growled, "I'm fine." He grabbed it and placed the hover board in front of him, slowly stepping on it. He almost fell until Amy grabbed his arm to prevent him from falling.

"Skateboarding is easy! All you have to do is focus only on your balance. When you feel like you mastered that, you let yourself go." Amy whispered in assuring tone, watching him gulp and nodded slowly. He used her shoulder for balance, and missed at her bright blush at their proximity, _'H-He's so close...'_ .

Airon blinked, and slowly turned to her, ignoring his balance problems. She was right, they were almost nose touching, both of them felt the others warm breath. Pink dusted him slowly as he lightly pushed himself off, finding the courage to maintain his balance. He tested going forward, then grabbed the edge and turned around slightly to her, grinning, "This is easy!"

Amy giggled, "See, nothing to worry about. Be the wind Airon." She hovered a little more upwards, "Let's go before Tails or Sonic spots us. We need to be back soon." Instead of asking her impatience, he nodded, looking down to the bottom of the board, seeing the bright buttons decorated on it, "Which one accelerates?"

Amy smiled, before pressing the button herself, "The middle one." And all that was left was a pink blur.

* * *

"Okay, you have to tell us EVERYTHING you said." Rouge gushed, holding her notepad under the table. It was only fandoms that brought her little girl side, aside from the mature seducing bat she was. Cream, Silver and Blaze was next to them. But Blaze merrily stared out the window, uninterested. Cream had her phone underneath, recording Shadow. Said hedgehog looked at all of them, excluding Blaze, in disbelief, "You people are sick."

"Fandoms bro. Now tell us!" Silver ushered, just crossed his arms. All three of them were at the ice cream shop again, though all four of them was sitting across Shadow from the booth. Shadow sighed, pinching his temple to control his anger, "Why do you even bother...?"

"Because! You and Amy make a cute couple! " Cream whined, trying to get the info out of him already. There were too many people at the restaurant, so she could barely hear their conversation.

"If I speak, can I leave?" Shadow sighed, wanting a way to get out of this. He already thought of Chaos Controlling out of there, but some how, some way. They would find him. No arguments. _'Shipping Fangirls...'_ he scoffed.

"Yes!" Cream almost screamed. Her hazel eyes gleamed, her dream was coming true. Well, her fandom dreams. next to her would be Silvaze.

"As you wish..." He sighed again.

* * *

_.Pizza Hut, Yesterday._

Amy's mind almost exploded at the delicious flavor that dominated her taste buds, "Oh god, these are better than any pizza I've ever tasted!", she exclaimed, Shadow nodded in agreement, eating his in a clam manner. He wanted to enjoy them rather than devour them like Amy did. She ate her fair share, though she could only reach two and a half before her bully was full.

She moaned softly, "I can't eat anymore..." Shadow was glad she was looking to her side so she couldn't seen his cheek fade with pink. Amy made such a wondrous sound he had never heard, even if it was soft and rather muted. His thoughts raced into something not for children and cursed his hormones mentally. He didn't need this right now, he was suppose to enjoy a delicious meal!

Amy turned to Shadow and smiled, making the ebony hedgehog's muzzle grow more pink. it wasn't bright, but it wasn't faint. Amy could see it but decided not to question it, thinking it was the food's flavor. _'Or maybe even tomato sauce...'_

"So about this getting to know gibberish you were speaking..?" Shadow murmured, biting to his pizza again.

"Oh right! Well, As you know I do like pink, but in reality my favorite color is red and gold. My hammer does appear with my bracelets, not an invisible back pack like people say." She giggled softly at that, but continued, "I love ice cream but I don't mind spicy foods. And my fur is a mixture of red and white, not that my dad was bright pink or anything."

Shadow chuckled, she did say random things at the weirdest of times.

Amy grinned, "Now its your turn. But if you don't want to say anything, its completely fine." Shadow looked to the side for a second, then turned to her.

"I am the Ultimate life form. My favorite color is black and silver. Chaos Controlling is a pain in the ass when you don't think clearly and get transported to some unknown place. I like pretzels, pizza, basically any hot food. The red linings on my fur is natural, not painted like most people tend to think. " He shrugged, "I don't really have someone I could call father." He was referring to Black Doom, Amy looked sadly to him, but he gave her the look not too. She immediately understood through their silent eye communication, he didn't want people's pity on him.

"I didn't know it could transport you to random regions..." She thought, placing her hand on her chin and furrowing her eye brows. she snapped her fingers and then looked at him, "What if you think to go to Italy, but then you need to go to the bathroom?"

Shadow sputtered, "What kind of question is that?"

"Like when you go to eat Italian and Chaos Control there, then you get the need. Does it affect it?" She didn't seem bothered on how weird it sounded, only curios. Shadow looked to the side, twitching his left eyes.

This is so embarrassing. Can't she see how much awkwardness was in the question? "...Yes, if for a split second I think of someplace else, I go there. And if my mind wanders, it brings me to a random location. " he said after five long minutes. Amy hmm'ed, tilting her head to the side, asking more questions.

* * *

_Present Time_

"After that there were strange questions which I wonder where the hell she thinks them." Shadow summed up. Cream smirked and stopped recording.

Silver laughed, "Hah, imagine if you Chaos Control in the bathroom, in the toilet no less." He laughed even harder, banging his fists on the table. Blaze didn't stop from looking out the window, but grabbed his fist to prevent more weird stares directed towards them.

"Don't be so naive. It could happen to you too, Noobie." Shadow snarled. Silver faked his hurt at Shadow calling him inexperience in Chaos Control, but the ebony hedgehog paid no mind to it.

Rouge was slightly disappointed nothing 'special' happened between them until she looked at Shadow again.

"Shadow...where's your jacket?"

She was received with silence.

* * *

"WOAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A large voice screeched, holding unto the black board dearly. Amy giggled at his position, as if he was almost cuddling it, "I thought you had it in the bag".

"That was **five **miles ago Annoyance! There's a difference between **five** and **fucking five hundred!**" Airon yelled his reply to her, hugging the board. They were at five hundred kilometers per hour, the wind was stinging across their fur. Both of them used to the sting, didn't mind it so much.

Amy flew easily in her board, watching Airon from times to times in case he falls. Of course, the salmon hedgehog noticed and glared saying 'I don't need help.' Looking at him, she smiled and neared her board towards his, "Are you sure you don't need any h-"

"I don't WANT HELP!" He shouted, struggling to put himself on without falling off by the harsh wind.

"You don't wait it but you need it." She hummed, smirking when he grew more frustrated.

"I want to do this by myself, I don't need help." He snarled, readying himself on the board a gain, he stumbled forward and almost fell if Amy didn't catch him by his collar.

"But I want to. Whether you like it or not." He groaned at her stubbornness, but silently thanked her for not letting him fall. Amy helped him steady himself, all the while flying towards their destination. Airon calmed down his anger and focused on her instructions, she might not notice but this does help in the training. Airon smirked, maybe he could learn more things from her.

The flight went silently after that, sometimes Amy would strike some moves or drops, then later explaining them to Airon. The silence afterwards was not an awkward one, but a comfortable silence, the wind did not bother them, they flew in complete silence. Sure, Airon stumbled time to time when they crossed over mountains. But Amy helped him through that.

Amy breathed in, enjoying the wind on her, even if it was a bit too hard. First, she was glad she wore her old Riders outfit, and that it still fit her. Excitement bubbled in her stomach, what would her new hammer look like? Will it be bigger or smaller? Will it be more heavier to hit more harder with or lighter to hit faster with? He squeal lightly, closing her eyes to imagine it. There it was, a golden hammer instead of red, twice times bigger than her other hammer with one swing swiping all of her enemies off.

"Annoyance look out!"

Amy opened her eyes and blinked, slowly started yelling when she grabbed the tip of her board and jerked it upwards, not to hit with the mountain that was oh so conveniently placed on her path. When she reached the top of the mountain, she released the tip of her board and pushed more weight to lower herself. Airon came up to her immediately, his eyes cowering her form silently. He didn't bother to question if she was okay and kept flying.

Amy sighed, slightly disappointed. She question whys he did so and shook her head.

"Annoyance, see that wooden shack over there?" Airon yelled, pointing at a brown blur deep within the woods. Amy nodded, questioning why he asked her so.

"That's the artisan's house. You go there and ask her for the upgrade." Airon spoke finally, both lowering themselves down next to her shack. Amy nodded, and grabbed her money from her pockets. She gave the salmon hedgehog a confident knock before going to her door, knocking on it.

"Hello? Is Anyone here?" Amy chirped, mostly asking to herself. When she looked back to ask Airon, she saw that he disappear. Shrugging, she turned to the door again, "Hello?"

"I'm coming I'm coming, Jesus!" A rather sassy voice from the other said replied. Amy heard some shuffling until the person, which she guessed it was the artisan, opened the door. It revealed a surprisingly young girl that looked around fourteen of age. She had a green over sized t-shirt and black shorts. If it wasn't for the long hair or the bump on her chest, Amy would have guessed it was a boy. Her forest green eyes glared at the pink hedgehog, and then spoke, "Who are you and what do you want."

"O-Oh. My name is Amy, Amy Rose. I heard from a friend that an artisan specialize in weapons, and I wanted to improve mine." For emphasis, she flicked her wrist and summoned her weapon, showing it to her. The artisan eye's ran eyed the pole, then the small gold ring until it connected with the red hardwood and the golden rings. The brunette wasted no time grabbing it, twirling it, swinging it.

Amy looked slightly envious, the brunette seemed to have used a hammer before, and apparently better than her.

"The hammer is way too small and childish for your age." Her voice was laced with boredom, and bluntness. She looked straight ahead, "Judging on how much I'm going have to modify this, it'll cost a lot." Amy nodded, growing nervous.

What if she didn't have enough money? Her dreams of swiping her enemies with one swing will be shattered! Oh great...

The girl looked over at Amy and saw her face, "You can leave. I'll do some modifications. " A pause. "And don't worry. I was kidding."

Didn't sound like it.

* * *

**And I will draw the hammer upgrade :D **

**Also, I've ALWAYS wanted to play that game, Sonic Riders, but I never got it T_T. I loved their designs for it, and the boards, so I added them as a form of transport.**

**Don't worry, more Shadamy and Sonamy will come. Imma have to lay low Airon for a while, even I know OC's can get boring.**

**Winnig Couple: A TIE! Between AirAmy and ShadAmy**

**Sonamy fans wtf? **

**Also, to Gamyie, thanks for giving me the resume of his personality. I'm going to try and give him more personality, but that doesn't mean I'll focus solely on him. No. Too much time on an OC will make the story boring, no matter how much some of you guys love how he calls her Annoyance.**


	7. Chapter 7

**-PLEASE VOTE IN MY PROFILE! THERE IS A POLL! REVIEW VOTES DO NOT COUNT!-**

**Nya! I do not own Sonic or his characters! They belong to Sega!  
**

**However, Airon belongs to me!**

**-tries to hug Airon but gets KOed-**

* * *

**Day 3 of 7:**

_'Gomen ne...' He murmured, standing in front of me with his weapon by his side. I saw him gripping it tightly, as if it were to disappear this instant. I reached out my bloody hand to him, telling him to stop. We lost. The enemy won. So why now is he apologizing? We can still survive, everyone else already covered themselves.I could barely see anymore? Where's my headband...? I need to leave! I need to get up, grab him and run. The beam only has a few more minutes before it powers!  
_

_But I didn't, my energy left me. All of my muscles are screaming in pain from the soreness I've endured the entire fight. I can't move anymore, its even killing me just to hold out my hand a little. Don't go... Don't do this._

_'Stop'... was all I could muster. It came out breathy and desperate, as if I'm terrified in loosing the person in front of me... But I am. I'm terrified to an even greater extent then the pain in my muscles and bones.  
_

_He started to chuckle, despite the situation. He turned to me, and gave me a warm, rare smile. I could see a slight drip of blood of his tanned muzzle. His gloves were heavily tattered, his eyes gold eyes looked depressed. The never-dying fire behind him made me cringe, Don't go...  
_

_'I'm sorry it had to end like this...' He eyes fell downcast, turning again he looked over it shoulder at me, 'I'm sorry I fell for you...'_

_My eyes widened to the point that my eye lids started to hurt. But I didn't care, I wish I had a little more strength, just to be with him before we all disappear. He looked so sad, I whimpered, my throat had gone sore, all I wanted was to matter those three little words back. Fat tears leaked out of my eyes, slowly falling. They scraped off my own blood in my muzzle and left a salmon trail.  
_

_Huh the irony._

_'But If I loved you like this... then it would be selfish...' What is he talking about? Selfish? But I'm pretty sure he knows I love him back.  
_

_'Right?' He gave me that warm, sad smile again. Then he was the one who disappeared.  
_

* * *

Amy rose from her bed, breathing heavily. Millions of questions ran through her head to the point where it hurt a little. She grabbed her forehead, rubbing it to ease the stinging feeling and groaned. Maybe it was another Sonic dream, but this one confused her. Most of her and Sonic dreams always ended in a happy ending. How come this one seemed so...real? She could almost feel the pain she felt in her dream.

When she looked to the side the first thing she noticed was her phone blinking. Grabbing it, she opened the lid and checked the time.

_'10:54am...' _She sighed and checked over her messages. The recent one was from her best friend Tails. With every word her eyes widened and checked the time again. Jumping out of her bed, she ran to the bathroom.

"I'M LATE I'M LATE I'M LAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEE!" Airon had to jump back and press himself tightly against the wall for him not to be run by a panicked pink hedgehog. He blinked twice and brought his toothbrush off of his mouth, "Annoyance what the hell?" He dodged another incoming of her, and saw the pink blur flee back to her room.

He was about to go inside until her PJs flung next to the door, halting, he paused and leaned against the wall, "Annoyance? Why the hell are you so jumpy? What are you even late for anyways?" As soon as he said that, Amy came out of the room bouncing, struggling to put her socks on. Airon noticed she had her head-band on her mouth, still damaged though, looking extremely frustrated as this sock came to hate her. Airon groaned, grabbing her shoulder making her face to him, even with her sock half placed on her foot, "The hell is wrong with you?!"

"A lot of things!" Amy replied, running back to the room. She tripped on her own misplaced sock and almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for a strong arm grabbing her own arms, then hassling her up by her waist. Amy's blood became suddenly hyperactive at the contact as her muzzle could blend with her fur. Sure, it wasn't anything like she saw in the movies, or that she dreamed with her favorite blue hero, but it felt...different. Airon set her down, ignoring the huge blush on his and her cheeks as well, "I know you're weird, but would you calm your damn tits?!

Silently, today he was hoping he could test out her new upgrade. He had these bad urges to spar with her, or at least do something remotely fun that doesn't involve fast things.

The salmon hedgehog shuddered. He will never see another skate board again.

Amy, enraged by his fine vocabulary, fumed and stomped on his foot, hard. "I'm late for a meeting with my friends. Today we're going to discuss new techniques, battle pl- Oh, why do I even bother?! You don't care!" She fumbled with her socks again and placed her boots. Grabbing her cell and a wallet, she hated purses, she marched away, leaving Airon in silence.

"I thought friends were supposed to care..." He mumbled, a small tugging bothered him. He shook his head widely as the front door closed with a loud 'BAM'. He guessed it was probably those times of the month that he read about once in a library. Speaking of which, when was the last time he read? Probably a couple of weeks before he met Annoyance. He shrugged, going towards his room. Airon didn't even bother picking up Amy's books, since he guessed they were magazines or romance novels. Or that thing Shoujo she mentioned once...

He crept through his bag and rummaged, trying to find a book he hasn't read yet. He grimaced, making a future note to clean up his traveling bag, the deserts were not a happy place. _'This stupid thing is madly covered in sand...'_ The salmon-colored hedgehog sighed, until his hand bumped into a very hard and tattered leather. Carefully, he moved the other stuff away with his free hand, pulling the book out. It was dusty with sand so he blew it, then immediately regret it when a puff of sand flew into the air. He coughed lightly, waving his hand to get away from the sand.

"The hell?" He turned, flipped it and weighted it. The book was extremely large, extremely thick and extremely old. He scoffed, the most extreme book of the century.

"...Ying and Yang...?" Airon read it cautiously, remembering that strange symbol from his only journey to China. He scratched his head, trying to remember were he had got this. He shrugged, went down stairs and opened the book.

* * *

"She should have been here by now..." Tails mumbled, looking around, absentmindedly playing with the large remote in his hands. Sonic leaned against one of the trees on the park and hummed, "She'll be here, don't worry buddy."

Knuckles nodded in agreement, leaning over to Tails, "What is it that you wanted to show us again?

Tails grinned, finally getting the opportunity to explain his device, "You see, I created a su-"

"I'm sorry I'm late!" A feminine voice shouted, a pink blur running towards them. When Amy arrived she placed her hands on her knees and panted lightly, from the run she had to make. Sonic stood up from his tree and poked her ears, "What's up Amy? You're too late~." He said in a sing voice, resembling to one of his catchphrases 'You're too slow!' Amy lightly punched his arms, her muzzle growing slightly pink.

"Shut up Sonic." All of them began to laugh.

Tails was the first to pipe in after the laughter died, "Alright guys. I called you out here for a new tactic on Egg-man." He was received with determined nods, "Creams, Silver and Blaze couldn't make it today. Cream cause she was sick, Blaze was handling something over at her kingdom and Silver, as always-"

"Helping her." Sonic and Knuckles chorused.

"Stalking her." Tails and Amy chorus at the same time as the blue hero and red echinada.

A laugh erupted from all of them, but this one died down earlier than the last one. "So, I came up with some new ideas. I thought of building robots myself." Tails chirped, showing his control remote, then silently added, "Then I realized Egg-man had way too much free time..."

Amy shook her head, "Tails, you have enough pressure as it is. Monitoring the city and modifying the Tornado. We can think of something else." Sonic made a hmm of agreement and Knuckles nodded, crossing his arms, "Maybe find his hideout and smash it to bits?"

Amy punched the enchinada's shoulder blade slightly, "Why must you always resort to violence?"

"You do too Amy" Sonic pipped in, grinning at her.

Amy hissed at him, before turning to Tails, "How about we go ahead and send some spies after him? Though Knuckles first part of the plan works. We could find his hideout, then devise sometimes to trash his plans."

Tails looked thoughtfully aside for a second, placing his hand on his chin, "May be... but what if he finds up and capture us. He has gotten more aware of things lately."

"Mm." Amy mumbled, crossing her arms herself. The salmon hedgehog appeared to her mind as she snapped her fingers, "What if we get someone to infiltrate his base. Someone he doesn't know."

"No way, we can't put any more lives in danger." Tails mumbled. Sonic yawned and threw his arms over his head in a lazy manner, "What's the big deal? We'll beat Egg-man. We always do. I don't see the point in this Tails."

Knuckles glared at the blue hedgehog, "The point is that your so called 'villain' has turned into a complete mad man. Aren't you afraid someday he'll beat you?"

"Or maybe even worse..." Tails added, lowering his eyes in sadness.

Amy sighed, "This is not the time to think negatively. All we need to do is outsmart him. " Tails nodded in agreement, tapping his chin with his finger thoughtfully.

"If we can know his next appearance, then we can try and over power him. After all, one human can't possibly beat us." Tails smiled, thinking of all of the allies they have. The Chaotic team, Silver, Blaze, Shadow and a human had to be mildly retarded to think he could go against them with all of these allies joined. Or maybe he was thinking like Sonic, cocky. Tails frowned, but he didn't give up his hope.

Amy looked away for a minute. She knew that just by looking at Tail's expression that he's mimicking Sonic's cocky trait. As much as daring as it seems, it could also show weakness. She would have to discuss that with Airon. Then it hit her. Airon! Maybe he could help them. "Guys, is it okay if we add one more ally? I just need to ask him first."

Sonic looked over at Amy and cocked his head, "I don't know. As long they can handle it I'll be fine, but I actually wanted to talk about you... not going to the fight."

Amy's eyes widened. He was going to call her weak again, he was going to put her down, and let all of her friends and people she treasured sacrifice themselves. She clenched her fists and let Sonic finish his sentence.

"I can still see your bruises. You haven't been going to the doctor." He knew she could bandage her silly excuse for wounds.

"You're way too young." Yet nobody objected Cream or Charmy.

"And you keep getting in my way no matter how many times I tell you to stay out." It was true, he yelled and even hit her once to make it clear. Even now in her fifteen years of age, she still would give herself out to protect him. He can't control her feelings...

Hell she could barely control them herself.

"Sonic..." Tails said wearily, wishing for his best friend to stop.

"No Tails he's right. I am just an annoyance." She used Airon's nickname on her, realizing the meaning of it to her now. But then again, that's why he's at her house right now. To make her stronger, to teach her new things and techniques. She was going to prove Sonic, hell everyone, wrong. She's not that damsel in distress anymore. She turned and walked away, stopping when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Knuckles looking at her sternly, "...We'll talk later."

Amy smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Blackest of night, whitest of lights." Airon murmured, curled himself up in a ball with the 'Ying and Yang' book in his hands. He became immediately intrigued when he found out it was choked full of techniques. The only thing that bothered him was that all of the skills and techniques were duo. Meaning two people must participate in it. For some reason it only required a male and a female, any race at all. He spent all morning and afternoon reading it. He groaned and turned on a lamp.

His ears twitched when the door opened, then closed. He grinned, jumping out of the couch eager to try these moves with his friend. Nearing the hallway he grinned, "Hey Annoyance! you what to tr- WOAH!" He ducked the punch that was thrown at his face.

"You. Me. Outside. NOW." Amy growled, not bothering to clean herself up from the downpour. Airon shook his head and placed his arms in an 'X' motion, "The hell is wrong with you? Why are you so mad about?!"

Amy ignored him and grabbed his arm, planning to bring him out to her backyard. She struggled pulling him, while he remained in the same place.

"Annoyance." Amy halted, not used to him talking in a soft voice, "You can tell me anything you know..." Amy shook her head, his voice, almost sounded like that sad voice in her dreams. She was positive it was Sonic's deep cocky voice. She glared at Airon, staying mute. Airon stared at her for a second, then sighed.

"If I beat you, will you tell me what's wrong?" Amy wanted to laugh. Of course he was going to beat her, she was inexperienced. _'He also sees me weak as well, just like them...'_

Airon blinked. Then got this weird 'Now I get it!' expression.

_'He's going to take advantage of me... just like him.'_

"I'm not going to take advantage of you!" Airon snapped, growing angry of her thinking him like that. Amy blinked, her anger slowly dieing down, "H-How did you know that?"

Airon smirked, "I'll tell you if you tell me what's wrong."

Amy sighed. He won again.

* * *

"Again, he was just worried about you. I'm sure he overreacted Annoyance, you should stop that too." Airon sighed, playing with his side quills absentmindedly. After a long conversation of what happened to Amy, he finally got the info out of her.

"I know! But I want to shove it into his tiny brain that I'm not weak! At least, I'm trying not to be..." She trailed off unsure of her answer. She looked away, lowering her eye lids. She was strong. She was... why can't people see that? Being strong isn't about violence...

"It doesn't involve strength or violence Amy. Ignorant people tend to think that." Airon spoke, softening his eyes at her, "Strength involves with a lot of feelings. Confidence, Courage, Happiness, Hope, even that stupid emotion you dream about, Love." Amy smiled, thinking of all of her friends.

Airon grinned, "Strength also builds around the negative feelings. Hurt will increase your strength due time, depends on how you take your hurt. Sadness does also, as well as Regret."

Amy nodded, peering over at her friend, moving her knees to her chest to hug herself. Both of them were at the living room floor, with the fireplace on since it was raining and a chilly breeze they both did not enjoy. She smiled at him, urging him to continue.

"You said it yourself, you chase that blue egoistic bastard when you were younger, yet with hope, you get up and continue doing it. Sure, with hurt, you do loose your hope. But with the confidence you have, you grow stronger. Do you get it?" He knows this might sound confusing, taking about emotions when even he couldn't decipher his own.

Amy nodded, grinning at all the information. She knew how to exactly decipher her emotions, so she could know what he means by that. "So what about you knowing what I' thinking?"

He opened his mouth to answer but she placed her hands in between them, "Wait wait wait! Let me guess!"

Amy ignored his 'Are you serious' expression and placed her finger on her chin, tapping it.

"You have a see through magnifying glass."

"Wha- No! Those don't even exist!"

"A tiny microchip in my brain"

"...The fuck are you-"

"Oh! You're the worlds greatest guesser!"

"I'M TELEPATHIC!"

Amy rubbed her ears slightly, "I didn't hear you correctly, Your Telephone is pathetic?"

"AAHH!" He groaned, having an aneurism of her pure stupidity. He breathed in and out slowly. "Remember that white dude...Silver?"

Amy nodded.

"You know his ability to use telekinesis and all of that bull?"

She nodded again.

"I'm the noob of that ability. All I can do is read minds. Even if the person has too much thoughts it hurts and I have to shut it off. I have Telepathy, at a noob level." Airon said slowly, making sure she got every word perfectly.

Amy nodded, then gaped, "So all of this time you could here me think?"

"About that stupid blue idiot? Yeah, but it gets boring after a while so I shut it off."

Amy blushed and looked away, her thoughts were the only place where she could act like her twelve year old self, fantasizing about Sonic and her. She looked at Airon and whispered, "Tell anyone that I still fantasize him like THAT" she blushed, he smirked, "And I will put you six feet under."

"We can go outside and test your theory." He smirked, crossing his arms cockily. Amy raised a brow on that but gave a little grin,

"Alright."

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE SONIC HATE!****I PROMISE HE WILL GROW TO BE A BETTER CHARACTER!  
**

**If anyone wants to guess what the hell is happening in her dream go ahead. None of you are going to guess it :3**

**I'm really disappointed in some of you. You favorite yet you do not review at all! a simple 'It's great' could get me more inspiration! And a boost in my self esteem for this story!  
**

**Couple winning: AirAmy!**

**Seriously though. Sonamy fans better step up their game.**

**-PLEASE VOTE IN MY PROFILE! REVIEW VOTES DON'T COUNT!-**


	8. Chapter 8

"My. Legs. HURT!" Amy whined, not wanting to go down the stairs. From all of the movement her and Airon made last night, her body but mostly her legs were sore. Probably because he summoned his weapon -which was surprising for Amy- and swung it continually at her. Making her hop back, onto rocks and occasionally tripping. Airon, being kind, hauled her up by her arm and gave her some advice on landing.

Amy picture Airon's weapon again. It was an axe. A similar design to the new hammer she had, then again, it was from the same artisan. It was strange it also was red and gold similar to hers, only that the red was scarlet, like his usual attire. It was taller that him if he set it down right, and the pole was not bendable like hers did spun it around from time to time, creating a red and gold transparent blur in front of him. He did spun it occasionally, whether if it was switching it to his other hand around his back, jumping then grabbing it firmly when he landed, or just showing off, like he always did.

What surprised Amy was that he pulled it out of nowhere. It seemed at first as if he was just scratching his back quills, then swiftly pulled it out, gripping it firmly. Nevertheless, Amy did have fun and did learn a lot from his tips.

But that still didn't help the ache in her legs and ankles.

"AIRON!" Amy whined, knocking his door loudly. She needed a piggy back ride badly!

"I ain't giving you a piggy back ride Annoyance. Shoo." He hissed from the other side of the door, sounding somewhat drowsy. Amy heard some shuffling then huffed, opening the door.

"Don't you dare shoo me! My legs just hurt! Pleeeeease!" She crawled up to the side of his bed and hooked her fingers together, giving her best puppy pout. Airon glared at her, glad he was still drowsy other wise he would have fallen for her puppy dog face trick. He turned, giving his naked back to her. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Ugly no."

"Pretty please with cherry on top?"

"Ugly no with shit on the bottom."

Amy whined, pouncing on Airon, who in returned shot right up, "What are you doing?!"

"Until you give me a piggy back ride downstairs. I won't get off." Amy huffed, straddling him with her arms crossed. Airon snarled at her, "Annoyance..."

"Seriously! Why do you even call me that! My nickname is only three words! A-M-Y!"

"And I don- wait, nickname?"

"Yeah, everyone calls me by Amy, but my real name is Amelia. I like Amy better cause it doesn't sound anything formal." Her nose scrunched up, "I don't like my name at all actually..."

Airon blinked, trying to search her mind again. All that was flooding in her mind were memories of a red and white hedgehog. Amy looked at his concentrated face and sighed, "Since you can read my mind, I don't have an excuse. You see, my parents were...n-not the greatest parents to me." Amy started to sniffle, trying to not show weakness in front of him.

Airon panicked, grabbing her shoulder gently, this time, and shook her lightly, "Hey, its alright if you don't want to say it. I won't look if it's personal."

Amy nodded, then grinned, "So about that ride...?"

"No."

* * *

**BAM!**

Both Sonic and Tails jumped from the loud sound, peering over to the door to see what it is. They found a jumping bunny, some pun intended, squealing while holding for what it seems to be like a poster. Tails tried to scan it but Cream kept bouncing in circles, squealing. Once she composed herself she ran up to them, "Gosh I'm so sorry for your door! But Taisl guess what!"

"What?" Tail asked, seeing as how Cream hid the poster behind her back.

"You're the genius! Guess!"

"Hmm, from your type of squealing means a band is coming to town...?"

"Yeah! Like my favorite musical group! Vocaloids are coming!"

Tails jumped straight up, fully looking at her, "Vocaloids are coming! Yes! I finally get to see Meiko!" By excitement, he flew around the whole house, with Cream squealing.

"HEY HEY! Hold up! What the hell are Vocaloids and calm the hell down Tails! You look like your going on cocaine!" Sonic said, grabbing the fox's tail and gently tugged him down to the ground. Both the preteens gasped dramatically, holding their hands to the mouths.

"You don't know what Vocaloids are...?" they said symmetrically.

"No. Tails, you know I love Dubstep and Techno. I don't know what the hell they are!"

Cream shook her head, 'tsking' at Sonic. She raised her hands up, as in pitying him, "You, my good friend. Have not lived."

Sonic shook his head, chuckling, "Cream. I fight robots almost every day. I eat chili dogs almost ever dinner. I'm a hero. I'm pretty sure I have lived."

Cream stomped her foot, scowling at him, "You have not eargasmed!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I have not wut." Sonic asked slowly, lightly flicking his ears to see if he heard her right. Cream is only eleven! how the hell does she know about that...mature stuff?!

"Eargasmed! It's the same as orgasm, only in your ears!" ...Ok...That settles it. Whoever Cream is hanging out has GOT to go.  
Tails breathed in deeply, "Cream, what have you been doing these past days?" Sonic thanked Tails inawardily, having the same thoughts as him. Sonic knew Tails did know the birds and the bees, even if he was too young but he guessed it was the hero's fault for having a dirty magazine collection stashed in his r- ...err. Off Topic.

"No where, I did take health classes last month, finished it last monday. Though I haven't been anywhere, since Amy has been hanging out with the new guy and Tai-" Cream halted when her eyes caught the, now, fuming blue hero. Tails smirked, lowering his eyes at Cream, knowing where this was headed.

"New guy?!" New guy?! What new guy?! Who the hell is he? Why wasn't Sonic informed of this?! He crossed his arms roughly, and glared at the rabbit, demanding information.

Cream blinked, frowning in realization. She didn't expect Sonic would be jealous, with him treating her without respect. 'No wonder Tails is enjoying this. Grr... I'll get that Sonamy shipper...' Cream thought, though she smiled innocently and placed her arms behind her back. Maybe she could find some entertainment in the jealous hero.

"Amy texted me that he was living with her! Oh I still haven't seen him yet! But she said he was super hot!" Cream gushed, giggling. Ok, the hot part was a lie. Amy said he was kinda cute, not hot. She crossed her arms at his crestfallen look, "What's wrong Sonic? Does it bother you?"

"No!" He answered a bit too quickly, waving his arms like a child. Tails snickered, putting his hand to cover his giggles, seeing is how he reacted when he was jealous. Sonic stopped his arms, stomping to the door, "I'm going for a walk! Be back by noon or something." With that he ran without destination, letting his feet carry him to where they want. Most probably Amy's house or the chili dog stand.

Tails nodded, elbowing Cream. Cream, in return, let out a fit of laughter, "Oh gosh that was funny! His muzzle was redder than Knuckle's quills!" The rabbit clutched her stomach, seeing is how a little pain came from how much laughter she had. Tails gave his own chuckle, "Shadow may have had his date with Amy. But I'm still placing my bets on Sonamy."

Cream halted, pausing then slowly straightening herself up, giving Tails her own glare. "Shadamy will win. You just watch!" Cream rewind Tail's words then slowly asked, "How did you know they had a date/meeting?"

Tails smirked, crossing his arms, "Nu uh. Sonamy will come over. And the date thing, me and Sonic went to Pizza Hut the same night they did, only that we were earlier. I literally had to tie him down to his seat to prevent him from doing something stupid." Said fox grimaced, remembering how he kept the raging hedgehog in his place.

Cream nodded, thinking over a minute. Tails took that moment to admire how pretty she became in the past three years. He noticed that even at her young age, her curves were already forming. That she started to add a bow at the root of her left ear, which he found adorable and that it suited her well. Her own personality became more mischievous. People still thought of her innocent, but Tails could see that her innocent side was wearing out into a more daring side. That she started wearing camisoles, shorts (Not the ridiculous short kind, it went to her knees) and boots, cute yet an adventurous feel to it. He smiled, a little dazed at the creature before him.

"Hello! Yo hoo? Tails?" Cream waved her hand in front of him, trying to snap him out of his daze. The orange fox shook his head slightly, his muzzle burning that he had been caught, but Cream didn't seem to know why he was doing so. Then again, the rabbit always did surprise him...

"Now that your back on planet Mobius, what do you wanna do?" Cream placed or hands on her hips and cocked her head in curiosity. Tails quickly remembered the 'new guy' Amy was talking about and grinned, "Wanna go spy on that new guy and Amy? It could be fun."

Cream returned his grin, placing her fists on her hips, "And Sonic will probably be around soon, but we could spy on them early, just to see how the act with each other."

Tails nodded, feeling her mischievous streak filling him, "Sure."

* * *

"Tails, these cloaking devices are awesome!" Cream half whispered and half yelled at her invisible friend.

They were currently nearing Amy's house, though it was still morning so they had plenty of time to think of ways to sneak in and not get caught. While Cream was thinking earlier, Tails pulled out two electronic watches, which were really cloaking devices. He said he's still making them, and that they did have a time limit as well as a recharge limit. It's a work in progress but he figured they wouldn't spend too much time in Amy's house.

Tails grinned, though she couldn't see it since he had the device switched on. He turned it off, and handed the other to her. Cream quickly placed it on herself, admiring it for a moment then switched it on. Tails was very detailed, he even solved the shadow problem. So it really looks like you're invisible.

Tails ushered her to turn it off, to save it's time limit. The time limit was half an hour, they needed to save as much as they needed.  
Cream nodded, and started grinning when they neared Amy's house. Tails looked around to see if his best friend, seeing as the blue blur was probably still in his thoughts, running aimlessly. Tails inwardly smiled, he knew his best friend so well...

The rabbit took of her backpack and poked something in it, Tails looked over her shoulder, seeing Cheese was sleeping peacefully. He was wondering where the little rascal was, seeing as Cream wasn't with him. 'So he was sleeping all along...'

Cheese yawned cutely, rubbing his eyes and looked up to Cream and Tails cutely, a look of curiosity masking his face. Cream placed her bag down, took Cheese and zipped it back up, placing it on her shoulders again where it belong, "We need you to fly us to Amy's roof, can you do that for us Cheese?"

Cheese cocked his head to the side, still having a face of curiosity. He chirped a bit, clearly confused why they wanted to go to Amy's roof.

Tails grinned, "Let's just say we're playing spy for a day. " Cheese looked at them suspiciously, but nodded, flapping his cute small wings picking up Cream. Cream hugged Tails, who blushed a bit but was thankful Cream couldn't see it since his back was to hers. The Chao obliged and flew them to the roof, placing them down gently. Cheese yawned and dove for Cream's back pack again, wanting to go to sleep. Cream shuffled a bit, then crouched near the chimney.

"Put your cloaking on, we'll go down here and hide somewhere in the corners or closets. Remember we're cloaked, not completely gone. They can feel us if they bump into us, or if he tumble on things, or our footsteps. So we have to be light and stealthy." Tails commanded, placing his cloaking device first, nodding when Cream followed the suit. Tails went in first, stopping midway trying to hear if any of them were at the living room. Luckily, no one was near the living room but it was suspicious that they weren't there. He went down, dusted the coal off his shoes and then the carpet so no traces were left, and signaled to Cream to come down.

He heard a soft thud later, following by a black puff them the disappearance of the smudges on the floor. Tails found one disadvantage to their plan, they couldn't communicate at all. Either visual or vocal. Tails whispered to Cream, "Lets move upstairs. Remember to be as quiet as possible."

Despite all the precautions, both of them did have fun walking around like that, pretending they were the spies like they had seen in the movies. Cream insisted they should at least one of them should hold the others wrist, with the lack of communication was difficult for them.

When they reached upstairs, they both halted when a moan came from the guest room, Tails was tempted to look at Cream and give her a surprised reaction, though they couldn't see themselves. Tails tugged on her wrist and whispered, "We can't hold like this for a whi-" They heard some shuffling coming from the guest room, then footsteps headed for the door. The invisible fox clutched Cream's hand and flew to the nearest closet.

Though they both sighed in relief when the footsteps stopped, and both of them wished they weren't there.

"Airon! On second thought stop! Its making my legs hurt more..." Amy's voice whined, the fox and the rabbit looked at each other with wide eyes, trying their best to think innocently.

"Augh, you're such a big baby. Stop crying, it won't hurt afterwards!" A smooth male voice argued, grunting a bit in frustration.

"I change my mind, I don't want to do it anymor- Gah that hurts!"

"Quit whining already! It's not strained or anything, you're just a drama queen!"

Cream couldn't take it anymore, her best friend was in danger. She almost shook with rage if Tails wasn't there to control herself. But he didn't do so well, she ran out the closet, causing a loud 'BAM' from the wooden doors, ignoring Tail's pleas to stop or they'll get caught. Cute or not that hedgehog is going down.

"Amy!" The cream rabbit yelled, throwing the door open, not really planning on how to get him off of her. Cream was about to grab the nearest thing and hit the guy with it, until she saw what they were doing.

Both pink hedgehogs stared back, equally surprised. Airon surprised by the sudden noise, questioning how he didn't notice it sooner. Amy, surprised that Cream would even be here at this hour or this time, and mildly angry she sneaked in. The pink hedgehog wanted to growl, but it was her best friend.

"Cream... What are you doing here?" The pinkette spoke calmly, cursing Cream's luck due to her legs hurting, not being able to go there and interrogate her...the fun way.

Cream stared silently, the guy was not cute, he was really hot. Even with the pi- err salmon fur. His gold eyes looked in confusion at her, he looked like her climbed out of bed, with his clothes wrinkly. He had each arms hooked around her legs, though one was slightly loose than the other who was gripped firmly, Amy was on his back, clutching his ears, peaking behind his long quills.

"And to think all I wanted was a piggy back ride..." Amy muttered, silently -through thinking- asking Airon to let her down. He complied, still confused about the situation.

"Cream, I am going to ask you again. What. Are. Yo- What the?!" Amy gasped, seeing Cram disappear in mid air. Growling, she turned to Airon, "You read minds, go get her!"

He, in return crossed his arms, "Don't wanna..."

"...Remember when you said I am a drama queen?"

"Yeah?"

"Well then, you're a bitch."

* * *

Cream had to prevent herself from screaming when her mouth met a sudden warmth of skin. Blood rushed to her cheeks thinking that it was the fox, until she found herself a few feet from Amy's house, and a panting fox to her side.

"Must be our lucky day, we survived Amy's wrath." Tails joked, having his muzzle slightly red from panting, "I placed the watch on you and flew away as fast as I can, if you're wondering."

Cream nodded, placing her hands in her chest to prevent the her harsh breathing, she gulped and motioned between them, "When I couldn't speak... did y-"

"Oh sorry bout that. I had to do that cause I knew you ere going to scream all the way and Amy would find us." Tails quickly explained, moving to stand straight. "Why? What did you think I did?"

His face showed pure curiosity, Cream almost felt bad for judging, hell even thinking, he would take advantage at her.

"Nothing!" She answered quickly, fighting the blush on her muzzle.

* * *

Sonic's POV:  


Damn, how did this happen? I mean, I would just randomly show up her house, and ask her who's she's living with? Hell no. She'll get thoughts, thoughts that I still wanted to hide until the right time. Where someday we can defeat Egg-man and my other enemies for good...

And now I'm here.

At her doorstep.

Pacing like a fucking idiot.

Did I mention I was pacing so fast that her front door was covered by my blue streaks, I muttered some options to myself. Like saying that Cream needed her. But I needed her, to talk to her. I haven't seen her for long, even if it is three days. It's still a long time! And that stupid date... I just wanted to go over there and yell some sense into her, but then I wondered when I got home, what would I yell. Sure, Shadow is supremely dangerous. But...we're on ... good? Err, normal terms I would say. Well, we did overpass trying to kill eachother on site.

In the Pizza Hut I wanted to do that same thing.

Amy had the power to make Shadow enjoy himself for once! That amazes me as much as it irks me. That will mean he'll coming crawling back for her affections...

No! Why am I thinking this? I hated this fucking feeling she had over me! And now I bet my whole speed Shadow does have some attraction towards her, by the way he acted. I swore his fucking bloody eyes twinkled. TWINKLED.

I sighed loudly. Maybe I'm just being overprotective to her, like an older brother! Yeah, like a brother!

Without any other thought, I knocked on the door three times. Then I immediately regretted it, the hell am I going to say?

I heard some footsteps coming down from what I guess are the stairs. Shit, shit, SHIT.

I was getting ready to bail, when a deep male voice yelled.

"HEY ANNOYANCE! YOU'RE BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" I looked back, there was standing a salmon hedgehog that looked near my age, he was around the same height as me too. The dude looks... err nice? It's extremely awkward if a guy tells another guy they look...nice, unlike girls.

Anyways, this is the guy she's living with? He had a smirk stuck on his face, he grinned when Amy came down, punched him on the shoulder with red cheeks. Heh, is it because of the boyfriend? Well, that c- What no! Bad Hero. Bad.

"Hey Sonniku," That nickname..., "Not to be rude but are you okay? You seem to be coming to my house much more often." She joked, about me giving attention to her. Was it that bad in the past? I shook my head, trying to shake away the sudden guilt and gave my usual grin, "Nothing, just thought I'd visit you, ya know?"

She nodded happily, I chuckled internally. As much as she acts strong her inner fan-girl is inside. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she matured, sometimes I do miss those chases, gave me a reason to run than a normal jog (Which people still called it a run).

"Well come in!" She completely ignored the other guy, i felt my smugness rise in me, but I had to keep it at bay. Don't want to get my attitude problems involved int his. I had a mission, find out why the hell he is living with her. Speaking of that he, he left for the living room, plopping down upside down watching that cartoon Knuckles enjoy. The one with the mutant turtles, I admit it's pretty sweet, but I don't have time to watch it completely, unlike Knuckles who probably gets really bored sitting around guarding an Emerald for the rest of his life.

I kinda feel bad for the guy...Knuckles I mean.

Amy obviously seemed pissed, then again she gets pissed easily. She stomped her foot which I found kinda adorable. Scratch that totally cute... What the hell, am I on cocaine? Nah, I don't do that type of things, the fuck is wrong with my thoughts huh?

Funny, I cuss much more then I thought I did.

She lecture him about guests, how to be polite and everything. The dude sighed, moving so he could sit crossed legged. She motioned for me to sit down next to him.

NO! NO! N- Aww man...

Amy disappeared, probably changing out of her PJ's. I didn't mind it though, I looked at the show, stifling a chuckle when the red one, the one that Knuckle favorites, was trying to crush a cockroach. I felt a chuckle behind me, and I turned and saw the guy upside down again, clearly enjoying the show.

"You like this?" I asked without thinking.

He nodded, still not looking at me, just when I thought the very short conversation ended I heard him speak again, "So you're Sonic, Amy talks about you much."

I fought of the blush, turning to him, grinning, "What has she said about me?"

"First day I met her she said you had so much ego coming out of your ass, well, more like she yelled." My grin disappeared. He grinned, obviously enjoying my displeasure.

"Guess that's a good sign."...I knew I should have murdered him on sight.

* * *

Normal POV

Amy sighed, bidding Sonic farewell. On the bright side, Sonic visited her! She became super static, but Airon just kept annoying them, reading her thoughts, voicing them slightly. The pinkette checked out the window, making sure the blue blur was out of sight. When she confirmed it, she ran up her guest room and knocked on it.

"Airon! I need to ask y-"

"What he thought the whole convo, And no." He replied behind the door, Amy sighed. Back to Square one.

"Please? Come on! You owe me one!" She pleaded, rasping the door like a puppy.

"What the hell do I owe you?"

"Well, you live in my house that's a start." Just as he was about to protest Amy shushed him, "Shh, I'm not done. I showed you how to skate board! That has to count for something right?"

Amy heard a sigh, and some footsteps headed for the door. She pressed her ears to the door trying to here his incoherent mumble. He opened the door swiftly, making her fall with a bump on her head.

"Oww.." She whined softly, rubbing her head a couple of times. Airon crouched near her, and smirked as he whispered in her ear, "Apparently some hero doesn't like that I'm living with you."

Amy blinked, turning to Airon for further explanation until the door slam shut in her face, slowly repeating his words, Amy gave a huge grin.

Standing up, she stared at the door for a few seconds then said, "Even if that hero doesn't like it. I do."

* * *

"She's too naive..." Airon muttered, sitting on his bed indian style, staring at the door. He sighed, somehow, he knew he was never going to be accepted anywhere. He never was before, so why did he start now? Yawning, he stretched and stripped out of his clothes, diving inside of the comforts ready for bed.

* * *

"You should leave."

Airon turned from watching the white void, barely recognizing a light grayish hedgehog staring right back at him, her aqua eyes gazing softly at him.

"Why?"He countered her question, feeling defensive about leaving. The female hedgehog sighed, toying with her black and white fur vest.

"You're causing a glitch to this whole dimension. It's a wonder how it hasn't fell in chaos."

Just when he was about to retort, she started to fade slightly, "Meeting her will be the end for this dimension. And now that you have done so, look at yourself. You're slowly falling for her."

He glared at her, "Either you start makin' some sense or I'll beat it out of-" He paused, his eyes widening in horror as she showed Amy's picture, followed by a number.

"57..." He muttered, clenching his fists.

"Each day you breathe here will be a breath gone from hers."

Airon shook his head, clasping his palms on each side of his ears, trying to block her out, "You're not making any sense! How the hell am I wasting her life!"

She shook her head, frowning at him.

"You are a glitch to this world. Meeting her created a virus. There cannot be two bodies and one soul, and yet it's a miracle you're both alive." The mysterious hedgehog crossed her arms, over her furred body. Her flat boots clicked a bit as she walked towards him slowly. Him, still being in the state of shock did not notice her coming.

She placed a hand over his shoulder, walking right past him.

"You are a glitch."

* * *

**Ehhehh...**

**I have no idea how I am going to present the plot, so basically, the plot starts from here. Keke..**

**I just know I'll slowly explain how he is a glitch unless you read in between the lines and figure something out.**

**And I wanted to thank you all for the tremendous amount of reviews I got for the last chapter, And also for that Sonamy guest, YOU MUST VOTE IN MY PROFILE! THERE IS A DAMN POLL OVER MY NAME.**

**More Shadamy scenes to come! and a jealous Sonic too, and also a moody Airon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Day 5

"Airon, are you o-"

"I'm fine. Don't touch me." He snarled, placing a hand on his forehead, gripping it in pain. He tried pulling on his side quills, chewing his lip, even the stupid liquid called tea Amy gave him. Nothing worked, his brain racked itself to find out what the silver female hedgehog said. _'Glitch...That doesn't even make any sense. I'm know I'm just another hedgehog...So why?'_

Amy sighed next to him, slouching further to the couch. Airon is very complicated, not Shadow wise, but really close. She searched through her mind for any options of him opening up, until she her pocket made a 'beep' sound and rumbled. Amy took out her phone from her cardigan and looked over the name. _'Cream? I haven't seen her since-'_ Amy furrowed her brows. She knew Cream was still changing into a teenager, but her taking health classes early has got her to a dirty brain. Cream out of all people!

Airon looked over her shoulder slightly, seeing as Annoyance was angry at yesterdays mishap. His cheeks were dusted pink at the though someone would even imagine him and her doing...that.

"Hey, sorry about yesterday, I have a surprise for you. Call me." He read out loud, making her snap back into reality. She merely stared in confusion and suspicion, then speed-dialed her bunny friend from yesterday and held it to her ear. He could here another girly voice from the other line, and stood up, going for his room. Amy made a motion to stop him until she heard what Cream said, "VOCALOIDS?! WHEN?!"

"Like 7 months from here, but I heard all the tickets are already sold out! Luckily, the mayor provided us tickets, he even gave us six more tickets if we wanted guests. We already invited the Chaotic team, Rouge and Shadow are also coming as well," Amy blinked, Shadow would come to Vocaloids? It wasn't Vocaloids what she questioned it was Shadow actually going to a concert.

She remembered the first time she begged him to go with her, since Sonic ditched her, again.

He didn't like concerts because they're were many noisy people and too much music. Amy promised him they would sit in the VIP at the section, (she really worked hard for those tickets), and the noise is to be expected. The band was one of her favorites from childhood, Iron Maiden, so he did enjoy the music. Though when they left he didn't wore a scowl or anything, he actually enjoyed himself. Amy felt a small smile grow on her lips, she made one of the most moodiest person in the world happy.

_'When was that again?... Like two or three months ago?' _She wondered.

"An- Amy! Are you listening to me?" Cream snapped, bringing Amy back again in reality. Amy reached and scratched her cheek in embarrassment, though Cream couldn't see it, "Sorry Cream, my head is in the clouds lately."

"No kidding, " Cream replied, "I said that means one extra ticket is left, so you can bring that really hot guy!"

Amy felt a blush slowly creeping on her cheeks, "Cream!" she whined, "Don't call him that, I never said he was hot!"

"You never said but he is." Amy could practically hear her smirk on the other line, "Admit it, he's kinda hot! I bet if he didn't stay at your house all the time girl's will be stalking him!"

Amy hissed, trying to calm the bunny down. Amy could feel Airon's smirk from behind her, making her narrow her eyes more, "Cream. He's right here."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Cre-"

"HI HOT GUY!" Cream exclaimed. The pinkette sighed, she would have none her reaction.

"No shame whatsoever..." Amy muttered under her breath. Airon snickered, patting her back, "What she says is the truth."

"Screw you." Amy hissed. That's when she noticed it, Airon is grinning slightly. Even if it cost her getting angry she could see his mood lighten up. She could feel her own lips twitched, going upward.

"So what's your name?" Cream chirped, patiently waiting for his answer.

Airon tried to ignore Amy's gaze and smile at him, as he smoothly answered back, "Airon." He glanced back at her, hoping she'd stop staring at him. She looked away when he glanced, smiling to herself. The male pinkette blinked, ignoring her sudden mood change.

"Ah-ee-ron?" Cream repeated, since that name does have different ways of pronouncing it. Airon nodded, though she couldn't see it, "Yeah."

* * *

Cream continued talking to both of the hedgehogs, though Amy was mostly doing the talking. Airon took a moment from their conversation to rethink last night's dream. He frowned and slouched deeper to the couch.

"Glitch..." He murmured, staring at his gloved hands strangely, as if they would give him an answer. Amy glanced at him while talking, though his frowning face made her, too, frown. Amy said to Cream that she'll call her back and turned her attention towards him, "Something wrong?"

He glanced at her, then quickly back at his hands, "...No."

Amy's frowned deepened, she placed a hand on his shoulder and ignored his turning stiff, "No seriously, it's just me. What's wrong?"

He clenched his teeth and looked away, "Nothing is wrong."

Amy's eyes narrowed in annoyance, she tugged on his shoulder slightly trying to gains some reaction from him. He turned to her and growled lowly, standing up quickly, "I'm going for a walk."

Amy scrambled to her feet quickly, she was about to yell at him until he turned to look at her over his shoulder, "Maybe you could work on surprising me more annoyance. Two days left~"

He left with that. Amy lowered her arms in defeat, sighing when she realized he was right. How did she get so side tracked? Why is he being so moody recently?

"...Oh well. I can't mope all day! He's right, I should prepare for something." Amy reasoned, trying to cheer herself up. She placed her hand on her chin and look to the side, "I'm going to need some help... who is good at hiding in the shadows?"

"..shadows.. Wait Shadow! He might just be able to help me" The pinkette grinned and sprinted outside, slightly disappointed to see Airon already gone, but quickly ignored it and headed straight.

"Wait, where does he live again?" Amy face-palmed.

* * *

Airon kicked the same pebble several times, hands stuck in his pockets with his head facing downward. The more he kicked the farther it went, the angrier he got. The loss of control was getting to him and he knew it.

_'You shouldn't have met her.'_

Kick.

_'Look at your self, you're already falling for her.'' _

**Kick.**

**_'_**_It's a miracle this world hasn't fallen into chaos.'  
_

_**Kick.**_

_'You are a glitch.'  
_

"...If you're going to insult me at least give me something I deserve." He muttered, kicking the pebble harder, it was now flying miles, until it reached to a familiar place. Airon looked up to see he wounded up in the forest again, yes _that _forest.

_'You shouldn't have met her.'_

He growled and grabbed his forehead, trying to shake her words off. He, unconsciously, lifted a hand up. Intending to grab the bark to support himself on, he punched it in rage ignoring how it fell. He ignored the large sounds of the tree falling and he ignored the shrieking cries of animals. He was used it hear cries, he could care less.

"Gee, even after you committed yourself to never killing again." He swiftly turned around to see the same gray hedgehog from his dreams. She smirked and raised her arms up as in defeat, "Really? Do you even deserve to go near her?"

Airon growled, but he kept quite, his shoulders slumped a little, "How the hell you know about my past." It didn't came out in a question, more of a command. He raised his fist and stood in his fighting pose. He got angrier when her smirk grew wider, "I know everything about you Airon-chan~ I know everything about everyone!" She exclaimed with fake enthusiasm, sand started circling him like a puma with its prey.

"You cannot know that. It's impossible." He replied, keeping his body in place only that his eyes were watching her every move.

"I know that you were captured by assassins that wanted to you to fight of the enemies in their clan," She started, making Airon's eyes widen. "I know that you had no friend, no family, no acquaintances whatsoever and you were used as a tool." By now she walked calmly in front of him, internally smirking when his body was frozen stiff.

"A emotionless, useless tool... who couldn't even protect a village he called 'home'. A home that didn't even acknowledge him." The white female narrated,lowering his eyes and crossing her arms in a know-it-all manner.

"That same clan, who didn't give a shit about you, also known as the 'Blood'" She resumed in walking around him slowly in circles, while his defensive stature faltered and remained standing straight with his head faced down.

"You, Who killed countless of other villages, towns and cities."

"Do you even have the right to stand beside an angel like her?" She raised her hands again and shook her head in pity, "Greedy men these days."

He roared and moved to hit her, only to be stopped, "What the...?" His body had purple-ish blue aura surrounding him, halting him in place midair. The only part her could move was his eyes and mouth, he stood frozen as she 'tsk'ed.

"Jeez, men these days are hot tempered too." She thought out loud, before moving forward, snapping her fingers to release him out her her aura. He dropped to his feet skillfully, still holding his fighting stance. The mysterious girl sighed, "It;s no use fighting with me. I'm only warning you Ai-chan~"

A red vain appeared on his forehead, he growled in annoyance and hesitantly, dropped his stance. Silently turning his telepathy on, he tried and searched her mind only for a stinging pain to overcome him, "GaH!" She 'tsk'ed and waved her finger, "Ah Ah Ah~ No peeking."

Airon growled at her and shut his telepathy off, "Whad'ya want from me? If its of past, leave A-"

"Yeah yeah, leave Amy alone, hero stuff. Blah Blah Blah." She cut him off, making him even more pissed.

"Listen, If I'm dealing with you then I'm dealing with Amy. " Airon gave her a confused stare but she shrugged it off, "All I'm saying is that... don't get too close to her. You'll just get hurt in the end."

"Just like each and every other relationship." He muttered, seeing as the white hedgehog sighed and nodded in agreement. She turned ready to leave, but stopped for a while, "The names Sylvia. You'll see me for a while." With dark aura she vanished in thin air. Airon looked at the ground and grabbed his head again, _'...I made sure... no one knows about my past.'_

* * *

"Nyuuuu, where is he?" Amy whined, looking left to right constantly in search of a ebony red stripped hedgehog. She still wasn't going to give up, getting his training is on her mind, she wasn't going to give up. She raised her fists and gave a confident nod, before sprinting again to the city. She was completely oblivious of a blue figure staring at her from a distance.

"Son-son? What's wrong?" A random fan girl said, grabbing Sonic's arm snapping him out of his trance. He grimaced and looked for an escape through the sea of fans, grinning when he found a slight opening. Lightly pushing her off, he took his chances and ran.

Running silently behind Amy he stopped a few feet from her and approached her slowly. He waited for the right time and clamped his hands on her shoulders, "Bo- AAHH!" He ducked, avoiding the now upgraded hammer.

Amy turned around swiftly about to attack her assaulter until she saw who it was and let of a sigh of relief, "Oh it's just you Sonniku." Though Sonic ignored the fact that she said her special nickname for him, he observed her hammer, "Woah Amy, where'd ya get the upgrade? It looks so cool..."

Amy blushed lightly at his compliments and smiled, "Thanks Sonniku! I actually, I went with Airon to get it!" His impressed expression faltered immediately, his grin was replaced with a frown, "Amy. Talk to me serious, do you even know the guy?"

Amy crossed her arms and leaned to her side, "Hmm, I've been getting to know him more and more, he is a bit arrogant and sarcastic but that's just how he is! And I know there's more in a person, all I have to do is wait!"

sonic smiled at her optimism, though inside he was worried. He could say Eggman would be the type to send a spy, though the fact that he hasn't hurt Amy yet, could mean he's still waiting for the right time. But she just seemed so happy with living with him, he'll only keep a close watch on her. "So, what are you doing here outside? You looked like you were looking for something."

Inside he pleaded it wasn't for the pink bastard.

"Oh yeah! I was looking for Shadow," '_Shadow? Why are you even looking for him in the first place?' _"I have an important question for him." Amy finished, gaining seriousness in her voice. She had countlessly cursed herself from getting distracted from the main objective. Hit or damage him until he shed very minimum blood or a bruise. Shadow is pretty stealthy, so he could help her better than anyone.

"So have you seen him?" She vanished her hammer and linked her fingers together. Sonic sighed and shook his head in disapproval. Amy frowned a bit but regained her cheery smile, "Okay thanks! See ya, Sonniku!" She sprinted off before Sonic could say anything, disappearing the the crowd of Mobians.

Sonic sighed and headed back home, disappointed he couldn't spend more time with her. The a sudden though hit him, what did Amy do all the time when hey were younger? '

Stalking time.

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

Why the hell is she on my mind again? Is it she a bloody six sense or something? Dammit I can't even enjoy my damn afternoon without thinking about her, hell every fucking afternoon I think about her. It's wrong, completely futile for a relationship from her to me will ever work. Hell, I'm not even her type, she seems to like happy, nice people. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not nice. I'm barely happy but that doesn't mean I'm a depressed person. I'm just Shadow, standing by the sidelines as Faker toys with her feelings.

And now that salmon guy came into view, I haven't seen Amy that much lately, I over heard from Rouge's and Knuckles conversation about the salmon guy, seems like Amy hasn't revealed him that much to her friends... I dare to say I'm the first person to know about him.

He did look desperate on becoming friends... I am, no joke, the last person to come about friendship. As I was thinking I noticed a pink blur in the crowd, followed by her red dress. I do like the way she stands out but that dress is getting way too small for her... literally, its reaches to her mid thighs and her boots haven't changed. And wow, when was the last time she fixed her headband?

She still looked beautiful to me, someone as dark as me doesn't deserve her...

Though I wonder, what the hell is she looking for. She did seem to struggle getting pass through the mass of Mobians minding their on business. No choice. I shrugged of the ally and began walking towards her.

"Looking for something?" I started, talking to her behind her shoulder. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and tapped her shoulder. She gave a full 180, so fast it could compare to maybe Blaze's speed.

Amy smiled BIG. Oh god this isn't good... "I kinda needed something to ask you about, Shadow."

If it wasn't for my self control I'd already be ravishing her. And that damn way she says my names gets these stupid emotions I wish so badly to go away.

"Answer away." I replied.

She grinned big and placed her arms behind her back. "Do you know anything about sneak attacks?

* * *

**Sorry for not posting the last week, i was going EVERYWHERE in my MOTHER F*CKING island!**

**Damn my graduating class.**

**Lol, today my mom was teaching me how to drive and after 5 mins i started to chase a bird xD**

**Also! Sylvia's design is posted on my deviantart!**  
**New question: _What do you think of Airon now? _**

**...I feel like I didn't portray his character quite right...**

**K bye! don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Remember this is rated 'T'.**

**I do not own Sonic or anything aligned with it.**

* * *

**Day 6 of 7**

"Kekehe..." Amy smirked, tiptoeing at four am in the morning. She woke up early due to Shadow's advice. She smirked as she placed her hands together and rubbed them against each other evilly. Oh he was so going to get it.

Carefully, she approached the light peach door with precaution, still on her tippy-toes. She grasped the doorknob and tried to walk in slowly, in hopes of not waking a certain someone.

_'If you want to complete their challenge, it's best to find their weak spot.'_

Shadow's advice voiced continually in Amy's mind, determined to find the weak spot in him. He can't be all talented. Everyone has to have a downside, no matter how stupid it may be. Amy still thought it was because he is bipolar -even though he won't admit it- but there are more downsides.

"And possibly a weakness..." Amy muttered, finishing her train of thought. Slowly she tiptoed towards the closet, heading for his traveling bag.

Quietly she opened the closet, pulled it out and started to rummage inside it. Her main goal was to find a journal, or possibly his diary. Guys can have diaries. She found Tail's diary and Knuckle's "journal" the other month...

_'Who knew Knuckles can be so poetic?' _Amy stiffed a giggle, remembering what she read in his journal. She knows it's wrong to find out about someone's personal things, but it was just so irresistible. It's kind of like Rouge with her jewels.

Sighing, she found close to nothing of anything that looks like a book, or even a piece of paper at all. All she found was some maps, drawing with poses, _'Possibly deciding on new tactics' _she mused. She grew somewhat jealous of his skills, all those times she tried to draw Sonic and herself together ended in little scribbles, later a crumpled ball in the corner of her room.

She released yet another sigh, and slowly walked out of the room, disappointed her snooping skills had failed her.

"...Stop it..."

Amy halted her steps, slowly turning towards the sleeping figure on the bed. He was curled up more into a ball and hugging his knees, and his shoulders visibly shaking in fear. Amy blinked, not believing his sign of weakness right now. He looked so...vulnerable. Nothing like that defensive, pink, arrogant hedgehog.

_'Don't wake up, please don't wake up...'_ Amy silently chanted, while creeping up to him. She rested her arms on the mattress and watched him.

The pinkette reached out but hesitated, he would surely be angry at her for going to his room, worse going through his belongings. Amy pouted, getting up ready to leave until she heard for shuffling and murmuring. She frowned when he was starting to lightly shiver. She released a deep breath and sat back down, only on the mattress this time, and tentatively raised a hand to brush his quills.

His quills were rough, and slightly stiff. Amy noted, though his front quills begged to differ. She saw whenever he whipped around and even walk they would fall into his rhythm. So, for experiment reasons only, her fingers brushed on his side quills, which framed his face.

"They're so soft..." Amy whispered, then moved towards his three quills on his foreheads and found the same. Amy blinked and looked at his face again, smiling internally when his shivering and mumbles stopped.

Sighing, she moved closer, ignoring her beating heart and whispered, "I wish I could know what goes on in your mind..."

Then she lightly bumped her forehead with his.

* * *

**"Amy's Pov."**

I SWEAR! The last thing I remembered was going back to my bed and going to sleep! And NO! Not with Airon!

Wanna know where I am now?! In a mother fucking nightmare! I'm seeing so much goddamn blood everywhere, flying everywhere, trolling everywhere. All I heard was screams of agony instead of my own scared screams.

I have no idea what's going on, somebody please... Sonic, get me out of here...

Just then, the screams stopped, I felt myself grow even more nervous when footsteps headed towards me. Oh screw being poetic at this time! Someone was coming, OVER HERE.

"No.54, there's no one there. Head back to base and kill some animals or something. You're dismissed Airon."

Wait a minu- Airon?! Did I hear correctly?

I slowly grabbed the tip of the rock I was hiding behind from, trying my suuuuuper best to ignore the blood around me, and found him. Airon! I bet he came to save me! But... he looks so sad, his eyes are completely empty...

He kept staring where I'm at, but I feel like he was staring right through me, as if I don't exist. Being the shy guy, or girl, I looked down to cover my blush. Whoa, I'm transparent, the hell?

Am I a ghost? When did I die? How the hell did I get here and why is Airon staring at me with that empty look?!

I gasped when I saw a human kick Airon's head. He was actually quite good looking, -forgive me I'm a girl going through puberty- tanned skin, dark ocean eyes and indigo hair. He did have a scar from his left cheek and was wearing what I think is a military outfit? Well he had guns so he couldn't be a ninja. Wait, WHAT AM I SAYING?! HE''S HURTING AIRON!

I growled and launched over to the guy, only to go right through him and hit myself REALLY hard on the ground. Dammit, I forgot I was a ghost.

When I looked up, Airon was also looking p to him, only he was avoiding the guy's stare, "I apologize for my disrespect Sir, I will look forward to my punishment in the base."

The guy laughed and snarled, I growled. I also noticed something, Airon...seems younger. He looks like he was around ten years old or so. And he had a different outfit too. It was really similar to Mr. Ass over here, yes. I named him , let the immature comments roll in as if I haven't heard them before.

Though his colors were light yellow and lime green, only that it had a camouflage patter and he didn't have a thick vest like did. I think it was to protect yourself from bullets, or something like that. I have no idea, I just watch what Silver and Blaze plays at our game nights.

It started to grow really fuzzy, I panicked immediately. I started backing up until I met a hard surface. I looked around to see a hallway, really rough and calloused. I saw chibi Airon leaning near an archway, though he was pressing his ear against the wall. I'm guessing he's spying on the people next door. Which is weird, he does have that telepathic ability, maybe he didn't develop it as a kid?

And so, since I'm a ghost, I took the advantage and walked next door. About a TON of people sitting around a large oval table diss cussing things continually. And I'm so NOT going to describe them each. They're probably like, what, thirty people. You go imagine them for all I care.

And there goes my bitchy attitude hate...

I'm 15, it's probably going to be my PMS tomorrow.

"So we're here because of No.54. All reports have stated that he has been loosing control, and that the C.o.A.'s controlling device has been wearing less and less on him." The brunette spoke, he was probably the scariest of them all. With a helmet completely covering his face and an armor of pure steel, he seriously looks like those guys from the movie!

A lot of nods and protests were made, but they were shut tight when he raised his hand. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Tch. And we still haven't managed to retrieve the Rings of Acorn either. If only we had them, we would have fully controlled him."

Wait a second... are they talking about MY rings?! B-But, I found them in a forest, LOST! H-How..

"What do you propose, Serenity? Since you have spend the most time with him."

A beautiful woman stood up. She was also human will pale skin and light aqua hair. She had snow white hair with black tips. She seemed fairly mature, maybe she could bring some justice into this!

"I propose we exterminate him. He is way too dangerous for this group. And letting him go is without an option."

Screw maturity how the hell do you propose that!

Wait, Airon is still listening right?

I ran back to the hallway only to see nothing. I sighed, though at the same time it started growing fuzzy again. I still have no idea where I am, what I'm doing, or why is there a kid-like Airon here?

I mean, I've heard Blaze said about having abilities. That sometimes special abilities tend to malfunction. But I don't think swinging a hammer counts as an ability. And the Rings of Acorn only did change my age. Oh gosh, what if I traveled back in time, died on the way, and now haunting Airon for the rest of his life since he was the last person I was with!?

This is confusing...

* * *

I've seen so much I shouldn't have... why am I still having this horrible nightmare. A child should never go through that. By Child I mean Airon. I just wonder how he faces everything just by staring blankly ahead.

His eyes seemed brown from the dull-ness. I wish so badly that I could help him, there's so much about him I don't know, and I feel stupid for that.

I sighed, since when did I became so interested to know him more? He was supposed to be my mentor, someone I could fully learn from without any pity or mercy. Now I feel like I'm just showing mercy to him, and I just KNOW he would never want my pity.

Then it struck me, this has to be his past. He said on the first day he didn't remember any behind eight years of age. And he became so quiet when I asked him about this village/group/mafia thingy etc. Could this be the reason?

I would have never judged him, even if he feels like he deserved it. For me, it looks like he's trying to repent for his sins.

I sighed once more, sitting on the corner of the wall hugging my knees. I am going to make him bleed, just for him to stay. I can't stand the thought of someone being lonely. I'm going to help him, no matter what.

"Do you take me as a weakling?"

I lifted my pink head in surprise to see him staring at his fists.

"Sometimes I wish someone would listen to me. I want to get outta here." He muttered, closing his fist very tight. I stood up and sat next to him, if possible leaning myself towards him. He didn't stiffen at all, since I'm a ghost he probably couldn't sense me at all.

I wish... I could end his pain.

The door slammed open, came in again Mr. Ass very wounded. He looked really sacred, almost terrified. "54! We need you at front lines NOW! The base is under attack, the government found us!" Oh god, Airon is going to die. No one escapes the Mobian government...

I tried to grab him but my hands only went through him. NO! I've already seen you suffered! I've already seen too much blood! Stop this, I don't want to see you hurt!

He ran outside, leaving me sitting there. The place went fuzzy again, maybe. Just maybe it could cut to the part on who survived..

But no, fuzz liked to bitch on me.

It sent me right in the middle of a battle field.

I heard gunshots, screams, splattering blood, even standing corpses. I hear so much, I never wanted to hear...

Make it stop...

I ran through the hoard of people and Mobians, not caring at all about their safety only searching for one Mobian. "Where are you...?" I chanted, running around aimlessly through the battlefield.

I heard bombing. I heard dirt falling. I heard chunks of cement clash with each other. I heard screams.

"Please be safe..."

Last thing I remembered from that was finally finding him after it ended. Millions of dead agents and criminals killed while he calmly walked away with his axe perched on his shoulder, leaving no survivors. The last thing I remembered him muttering, "Now I can renew."

* * *

I woke up at three in the afternoon. Heh, guess that's the price for waking up so early, still, that horrible nightmare. I shook my head, time to prepare myself for a new day.  
I did the regularly, brushed, showered, changed out of my PJs. I checked the clock again and sighed, it's a little too late for breakfast. Bummer, I bought pancakes last week.

I went downstairs, and rethought my last scavenger hunt. Since I achieved next to nothing on his weakness, had a horrible dream and no breakfast, today will not be productive. Hell, this could probably be the last day! I need to do something.

I walked downstairs, deep in thought I didn't notice the source of my nightmares sitting at the couch, deep in thought.

**"NORMAL POV"**

"Aaaamy!" Airon chirped, startling Amy. First her nightmare now Airon acting completely different? He jumped from his seat on the couch and jogged towards her, grinning full time, "Wanna go have a spar?"

"Jeez someone had ice cream without my permission" Amy teased, until she recalled Airon's words and blinked, "Did you just... call me by my name?"

Airon blinked in confusion, not recalling that ever slipped, "I'm pretty sure you're just delusional Annoyance. So, do ya? I want to try some new moves with you, I read it on this book." For emphasis, he pulled out the large 'Yin and Yang' book out of nowhere. Amy gasped silently, grabbing the book carefully, "Where did you get this?"

He shrugged, "Probably picked it up on one of my journeys. Anyways let's go!" He grabbed her wrists, ignoring her cry of surprise, and ran out the door.

Amy had trouble keeping up with his pace, and also holding tightly to the book. She was about to protest until Airon flashed her a grin, "Hope you can beat me today."

She smiled gently, silently embedding it on her mind. She promised she would make him happier, and even if this was probably one of his random mood swings. She would accept it.

* * *

"Tch." Sylvia cursed, crossing her arms. She watched from behind the building as they practiced the moves on the book. _'Where are the other crew ever here when you need them?' _She though, placing her hands on the sides of her head, focusing to see if any of her allies were nearby. Sighing when she got the same response as before, she picked up a pebble and levitated it with dark aura, "When is Mercia when you need her...?"

The white hedgehog looked over at the pink hedgehogs again and scowled, "I will exterminate the Zeraff Causer. I will kill her and leave no witnesses. That is my mission." she recited. before swooping to grab the pebble and teleported out of her position.

"I will separate them."

When she arrived at her destination, an abandoned dead valley, she sat down at one of the many coffins and placed her fingertips at the side of her head again, "Mercia... where the hell could you be?"

* * *

"I could have sworn I have seen you before..." A round- almost egg shaped, man said. Rubbing his chin he turned towards the dark hedgehog standing at one of the dark corners of the wall.

"My appearance and identification does not matter. What matters is that Mephiles is gone and Sylvia side tracked with her fake deed." The figure replied with a smooth, dark female tone. Even with her standing in the shadows her coat covered her whole body instead of her muzzle and forest green eyes glaring right at him.

"You want Sonic gone, yes?" She taunted, "Eliminate the pink one at all costs, he will be blinded with rage and will stop at nothing to exterminate you." She pushed herself off the wall, slowly moving to leave the room and eventually, his base.

"Wait. Why do you want this, Sylvia? If you didn't want her here then why bother sending her out on that fake mission. And why would you reveal the male's true identity?"  
Eggman pestered, crossing his arms. He watched as the cloaked figure stopped from leaving mid-way, slowly turning towards his directions.

"You ask a lot of questions pest. No matter, her knowing is an important action to this plan."

"Why?"

"Her trying to separate them will only make them grow more closer to each other. After that, I just initiate the rest of the plan and finally have their power." She wasted no time grabbing a chaos emerald and disappearing in mid air.

**Soooooooooooo?**

**I know Amy's POV seemed a little weird, and it was obvious she went through his memories. If you guys can guess how then you win a shout out :3**

**And bout the Pov, most POV's I've seen is just switching 'she' and 'he' to 'I'. It's like they're not narrating their own part of the story. I tried imagining myself how I would react and then made some adjustments to Amy's personality and BAM!**

**Short? I know.**

**The last and final day of the week is near :3 And probably some appearance of Sylvia _**

**I wonder, who does Sylvia reminds you of? And why?**

**Please leave feedback, I accept constructive critisim.**

**I also tried writing things more clearer this chapter, if you like complicated like the last one, say it in your reviews.**

**COUPLE WINNING: AirAmy**

**Nyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu what happened to the Sonamy's and Shadamy's?**

**I think I'm the only one opposing the couple...**


	11. Chapter 11

**YO!**

**Sorry if this seems to be the next week (it's 21/3/13 right now, though I made this chappie EXTRA long)**

**I think you guys are getting closer to what relationship Airon and Amy have.**

**POINTS TO **Keyblitz Yoshi

**Congratz on your shout out :3**

* * *

**Final Day - 7 out of 7  
**

Amy woke up first thing in the morning, freshened up quickly and headed downstairs. '_Today is the day_' she reminded herself, holding a fist to her chest. Nodding confidently, she continued downstairs. She prepared herself for a cheery 'Good Morning' but found no one on the couch.

"Maybe he overslept..." Amy murmured, moving towards to the kitchen for her everyday breakfast.

While baking her pancakes she mulled over what to do. So far this week she had learn nothing but how to control her energy and dodging. Even with his tips she did get hit. She realized Airon didn't show mercy to her, even if she was a girl. In truth, she respected that but damn, that axe could cut through flesh easily.

Luckily she had her bandages and healed up quickly, or else her friends would have noticed. He did pointed out so many things she was blind to, like her dress would sometimes defy gravity while fighting, or that her swinging continually was futile without actually focusing on the target. etc. etc.

She learned many things about him too in one week. He was arrogant, feisty, sarcastic, tough on the outside but kinda soft on the inside, defensive, possessive, closed minded, and the list could go on. She was glad she got to meet him, he was like her exact opposite.

Amy cursed when she noticed the black substance on her pan. Groaning, she threw it away and decided for some cereal. Her ears twitched when she heard a yawn followed by some soft thumping.

"Good morning Annoyance..." Airon yawned again, throwing himself on the couch. Amy greeted him back with a smile, "Want cereal?"

"It's either that or burnt pancakes..." He mumbled sleepily, but couldn't resist the smirk. Amy's red vain popped out of her head, "You..."

"Me..." He repeated. Amy growled lowly and went to get his bowl of cereal. After that she came back to the couch and motioned him to sit up. He obliged and took the bowl away from her. Amy sat down besides him and grabbed the remote. They sat there in an awkward silence, both knowing this was the final day, both not wanting to be separated.

"Hey..." Airon spoke, breaking the silence. Amy immediately turned towards him with a questioning gaze. He gave a small, genuine grin and asked, "You want to go out today?"

Amy's whole head turned bright red, _'That sounds like a date! B-But, I belong to Sonic..., but he wouldn't give a damn at all! Grr, I do need to get my mind off him. But then again, Airon?! He has no dating experience whatsoever!... I don't have any either... but still!'_

"Why's you're face all red?" He asked out loud, waving a hand in front of Amy's face. Amy shook her head, trying to snap herself out of her train of thought and peeked at him shyly, "T-To where?"

"The forest, we can spend all the day there."

Amy badly felt the need to face palm. Of course he didn't mean a date! Amy forced a smile and nodded, "Kay. Why don't we change and we'll head out soon?"

He nodded, finishing his cereal quicker. Amy had already finished her cereal so she stood up and placed it in the dishwasher. While she headed up to her room, she released her frown, "Why do I misunderstand things so quickly?" She sighed and went to change. She though about her regular outfit though he did saw her dress was a little short and revealing. Nothing about her boots and headband.

Amy smiled, maybe a new change of clothes is all she needs.

* * *

"You know, why haven't visited the group in a long while..." Rouge thought out loud, elbowing her partner in the ribs. Shadow in returned growled at the gesture and crossed his arms, "If you are so desperate to see that echinada, then by all means. Go away."

"Geez, Shadow you're so mean! Can't you just follow my drift for once?" Rouge complained, placing her hands on her lips and tried to give her best pout. Shadow knew better than anyone that only worked on only one person.

"What do you mean drift?" He shot back, placing one fist to his own hip. They were currently walking outside of GUN's building, planning to head back home. Rouge's pout lowered, "I mean, maybe we can go somewhere today! We're dismissed for today and no sign of Eggman for almost one week!"

Shadow mulled over the decision, even if he had to spend time with that faker, he could see Rose again. The though of her almost brought him a smile...

"So you CAN smile." Rouge grinned, making Shadow snap out of his fantasy. He growled lowly at her, narrowing his eyes menacingly. Rouge waved her hand, "Shadow, Both of us know you're not going to kill me."

"And you are lucky for that..." He mumbled.

"Alright, so tonight we're heading out! There's a fair in town, maybe you can score some points in there~" She cooed, elbowing in the ribs again. Shadow sighed and grabbed a green emerald out of his quills, "Goodbye Rouge."

Rouge waited till he Chaos Controlled out of there and snatched her phone quickly, "Hey Cream, I've got an idea."

* * *

Amy's phone buzzed in her side pouch. She stopped walking and grabbed it. Airon peeked over her shoulder like he did before, only that this time Amy's muzzle grew slightly red, "Who's that?"

"It's Rouge." Amy replied, shakily opening the message and reading it over. "Fair's in tonight. Everyone's coming, you better too. It starts at six. Love Rouge." Airon spoke out loud, making his breath hit on her muzzle. Her muzzle grew even a brighter shade of red that would mock Knuckle's fur.

"I have no idea who she is but she's kinda strict." Airon thought out loud, removing himself off Amy. Amy turned to him and gave him a sheepish grin, "Rouge will always force you to do anything. Always. It's her charm."

Airon nodded, then turned to look above, "Hmm, maybe there's a clearing where we can spar, and we have plenty of time." He looked back at her. Amy almost lost her breath from his gentle gaze but regained her composure and nodded.

Meanwhile walking behind him, her thoughts ran like wildfire. _'Why?! Why am I so jumpy around him?! Why now? Dammit I know why I'm jumpy, but why now, when's he going to leave soon... I know why I'__m jumpy, I'm just too ashamed to admit it. Is it bad to crush on someone you've only met for a week? I mean, being attracted to a person on first sight is something I've always believed in. But even with his arrogant self... Oh no! What if he's reading my thoughts?!'  
_

Amy shyly peeked over to him, expecting to see some sort of reaction. He still walked in front of her calmly, Amy guessed he had his telepathy off. She sighed in relief, which gained some attention from him.

"What is it?"

" A-Ah, I mean, that this is a good spot!"

He looked around, before raising a brow towards her, "You really want to spar where there's dead animals nearby, large branches on the ground and where's there absolutely no space within these tress?"

Amy looked around, he was right. There was a couple of dead rotting animals on the ground, and a lot of the things he mentioned. _'I should come clean this in the future...'  
_

"You'll be doing nothing to the future, Zeraff Causer."

Both pink heads snapped at the sound of a velvet female voice. There was no one around, though both of them could feel her presence. At the sound of rapid wind, they snapped and saw the silver female hedgehog standing a couple of meters away from them, narrowing her eyes at Amy.

"Sylvia..." Airon said with venom dripping of his voice. His whole body shook in anger of the fact that she knows about his past.

"Hey there Ai-Chan!" She chirped with fake enthusiasm, waving at him like a young school girl. Amy sweat dropped at her sudden change of mood. Way to break off the mood.

"The hell do you want Sylvia?" Airon demanded, clenching his fists. Amy looked at his fists, then at him, then Sylvia. Her brows furrowed in confusion, what was going on here?

"Cause it's Airy last day with the Zeraff Causer. Naturally, my mission was to kill her at first, though I do want to have some fun." She raised her hands, in the sign of defeat, "But then again, the Zerraf Causer has to beat Airon-chan to stay with him and live happily ever after~" She cheered, doing a little trial, then she stopped and 'tch'ed "Blah, fairy tales are for immature brats."

"Stop fooling around..." Airon growled, feeling his patience wearing thin.

She grinned widely, making her look demonic, "You're going to regret that..."

* * *

"It's eight at night, and yet Amy NEVER came to the mall..." Cream moped, dragging her lifeless arms on the floor. Blaze shook her head in sympathy and placed a hand down the rabbit's shoulder, "Maybe she had other pla-"

"NO SHE DOESN'T! She never has any other plans Blaze! She never hangs out with us anymore!"

"Cream, it's only been a week." Blaze said slowly, trying to clam her rabbit friend down. The cream colored rabbit seemed to calmed down after that, before hugging Blaze. Blaze gave a soft smile and hugged her back, "How 'bout we go to her home and pick her up there?"

Cream gave a confident nod and released Blaze. They both walked back towards the group and announced they were leaving to get Amy. What did caught them was surprise was both Sonic and Shadow volunteered to join in, then quickly got into an argument. Silver was already standing besides Blaze, inviting himself to the little walk.

Just as they approached the mall, a figure flew and crashed on the pavement, creating a large hole where it landed. they yelled and covered themselves in surprise. When the dust cleared, Shadow was the first to approach, _'That fur... it couldn't be...__'_

The stripped hedgehog neared the crater first, coughing a bit. He saw a mixture of pink and red, and immediately panicked. Fear stroke his chest as his breathing grew heavier._  
_

"AM-" He stopped himself midway when the dust cleared out and it revealed a salmon colored hedgehog. Said hedgehog sat up and shook his head, then wiped his mouth. Only then Shadow noticed that his mouth and other parts of him had slight blotches of blood.

"Airon! Are you ok? Where's Amy?!" Cream pushed past Shadow and ran up to Airon. Said hedgehog looked back at Cream, frustration clouding his eyes, "... We need help.." he admitted, gulping slightly. He detested depending and asking on others for help.

"What..." Cream spoke slowly.

"I said-" Airon was interrupted by an amused giggle. They both looked up to see the silver colored female hedgehog standing there, with Amy dangling from what seems to be dark purple aura. She had severe bruises and her new outfit was torn to shreds. Her headband was nowhere to be found and her stomach had a deep gash on it. Sylvia, on the other hand seemed perfectly normal except drops of blood on her fur, but everyone knew it wasn't her blood.

"Aww, So this is Zeraff's Causers friend?" Sylvia grinned, looking around for Amy's companions. Then her eyes narrowed and dodge the incoming kick from the male pink hedgehog she was fighting earlier.

"You know, at first I was worried 'bout you, that you could actually stop me from killing the Zeraff Causer. But you're just nothing more than a gloater." For emphasis, she grabbed his leg and he spun in midair then fell, hitting his head really hard on the floor. Sonic dashed forward, jumping for a spin dash though he was paused mid air. He tried to move out of the physic attack but found out that he couldn't. Looking behind him, he saw all of his friends in fighting stances, all frozen in mid air.

"One.. Two.. Seven against one? Especially a lady, I think that's not fair~" She taunted, before swiping her hand making them all crash back into the mall. She looked back at the fainted Amy and subconsciously grabbed a piece of glass from the broken mall doors. She held it in front of Amy and muttered, "For Burst..."

Before she could strike, Amy disappeared in mid air. Sylvia panicked internally and released her aura. Blinking, she looked at Airon and found that he disappeared as well.

* * *

**-Sylvia's POV-  
**

The hell did they go?! No, I got sidetracked again. I growled at my immaturity and searched around. For a weird reason, whenever I touched the Zeraff Causer I couldn't sense what she was feeling nor her memories. There's only two reasons why though I'm not going to mention them.

I saw the salmon guy also disappear. Internally, I should be happy. Since all those animal souls he stole from killing them are disappearing, his own strength is. I do know the power he is capable of and I should have best git rid of him now. My main priority is to exterminate the Zeraff Causer to fulfill Burst's last wish.

I felt my eyes stinging, this is an inappropriate time for crying!

I can still remember him clearly, I sniffed a bit.

Shit!

I grabbed my the side of my head in pain and looked around. I saw that black and red hedgehog glaring at me, along with the rest of his friends. I scowled at them, my emotions are getting the best of my physic abilities, tch. They all look weak anyways.

I glared at each and every one of them, both of us waiting for the other to strike. This is bad, I can't be able to keep this up with my emotions going haywire. I teleported back towards the building in front of the mall, preparing my portal towards the graveyard.

"Amy are you ok?"

I allowed myself to glance back, though I stared at the purple cat kneeling besides the Zeraff Causer. I almost choked on my own spit. S-She, She... she looks so much like..

I shook my head, the fact that they're appearance being similar has nothing to do with Burst. I left the area safe and sound.

* * *

**-Amy's POV-**

"Amy are you ok?" Blaze asked me, kneeling down next to me. I had Airon next to me, both of us were panting on the floor. I reappeared again when Silvia fled, if you never knew. I do have the ability to disappear for a short amount of time, so when I resorted to my last trick I grabbed Airon when Sylvia panicked and he disappeared with me.

I coughed up a bit but forced a grin towards her, "I'm fine." I'm pretty sure I had some blood in my teeth though. And she could easily see right through my lie. I felt myself being hoisted up like a princess. Out of impulse, I snuggled into the chest fur a- Wait, CHEST FUR? I winced a bit and grabbed my stomach.

"I'll carry Rose back to the hospital, Silver, take Airon there as well." Is... Is that Shadow? I stiffened a bit, not used to Shadow carrying me or barely even touching me at all. Though, he seemed completely fine about it.

Then, I felt the wind hitting on my face, though specifically, my bruises. I suppressed my whine though Shadow growled, "I should have been there."

I knew he was referring to the battle earlier, before Airon crash-landed to the mall. I frowned and felt my eyes heavy, "S-Shadow?"

"Yes?" He muttered softly. It was strange to see him this gentle, but it wasn't displeasing at all. In fact, I felt content, warm I could put it.

"H-How's Airon?"

"He was servilely damage on his forehead and elbows. Though, " He glanced down towards the gash on my stomach. "You are in a worse predicament than he is. Silver is right behind me with him, and probably the rest of us as well."

I smiled, probably for the first time this day, "Thanks..." I muttered, burying myself in his chest fur.

* * *

**...**

**I'm sorry?**

**-dodges incoming axe-**

**I apologize for today not being the success Amy imagined, but you WILL see the turn out in the end!**

**And I probably estimated this story will end in six chapters or slightly more.**

**Someone from deviantart said he was reading my story and watching me on deviant art, but he didn't know I was the same author xD That person made my day, If you're reading this then I hope you know :D**

**A dab of Shadamy at the end...**

**I know I rushed the end a bit but now I think I'm going to have to update a little later because of school...**

**fuck math..**


	12. Chapter 12

A full week has gone by since Sylvia's attack. Fortunately for the pink pair, their shared a room and only the two of them did. Although Amy's friends came to visit her everyday, Airon remained silent. Even when Cream approached him he remained silent but Cream knew he acknowledge her.

Amy frowned, this is the day they would be set free and he was still being a sourpuss. She sighed and called out, "Airon?"

Silence.

The pinkette growled a bit and spoke more firmly, "Airon."

He sighed and gave in, turning to look towards her. For Amy, his expression seemed like the one in her dream. The small boy with no sense of life, his eyes dull almost in a brown-ish color. Amy blinked and cocked her head cursorily. Airon slowly turned away, clutching his fists on the sheets. The times he wished Amy's annoying friends would come in...

"It's not your fault you know."

His head snapped faster than the exorcist. He looked surprised, while Amy smiled.

"I wanted to jump in, it's not your fault Airon."

He was still silent, staring at her with awe. His mouth was slightly agape, in a little 'o' shape. Amy giggled at his expression. Slowly, he moved his eyes to her covered stomach, which was covering the large gash.

He muttered something, making Amy's ears twitch, "What? I couldn't hear you?"

He muttered it again a little louder, though it was gibberish for Amy, she inched closer to the edge of her bed towards him. He drooped his head down so his side quills covered his eyes, " M...rry."

"Hmm, wh-"

"I'M SORR-"

"Stop going on with that!" Amy interjected, moving out of her bed and walking towards his. Airon tensed up even more, and inwardly cursed himself.

"It's not your fault." She repeated slowly. Amy moved to straddle him, ignoring her rapid heart beat and smiled softly, "It's not your fault."

He glanced down, refusing to meet her reassuring gaze and pounded his fist on the mattress, "...Would you get off me?"

"It'll cost you a piggy back ride."

"..."

* * *

A whole month passed after that week in the hospital. Airon agreed to stay, only because he felt in debt of what happened to her. Even with Amy's protests that it wasn't his fault, he felt guilty as hell. After a little more time to get to know him, she felt in complete peace with the salmon colored hedgehog. What surprised Amy the most is that he agreed to training her, telling her that next time she can and will dodge a blow like that.

Amy was super happy to hear that though at the same time she was disappointed at herself for not accomplishing a simple task as to make someone bleed.

Even so, the training was very brutal. She dared to compare to the beating she received from 'Sylvia'. He made her carry large boulders, run with her feet chained to a metal ball, try and dodge an avalanche of rocks, she was glad he didn't ask her to wrestle a bear. In short, she was very tired and what Sonic calls it, 'pooped'.

Amy sighed, throwing herself against the couch, even if it hurt she didn't regret it one bit. Her reflexes have improved, since Airon started throwing random stuff at her at the most random times. When she yelled in protest he simply said, "You're enemy will never warn you if its attack or its location."

Or as she simply put it, "Just to annoy you."

Her footing had also gotten better, as well as managing her strength and energy. She had also grown the habit of lightly spinning her hammer before an attack, due to Airon's habit, and it did speed up her force a bit, and it did look very fierce. Amy grinned, in a few more months she'd finally be able to show Sonic that she evolved from her 'Damsel in Distress' age and grown into a Warrior.

The pinkette's ears twitched at the sound of footsteps coming down. She stretched and stood up, "Goo- ACK!" She dodge the knife thrown at her, glancing back at it as it was buried in the wall.

"Seriously! It's eight in the morning!"

"Yo-"

"YES I KNOW MY ENEMY WON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

"Good." Airon snickered, moving towards the kitchen.

Amy followed him and grabbed the orange juice, "The hospital called, Eileen said she needed to check up on us. It was something super important and she said she needed both of us."

"Nope." He said, grabbing his juice and his cereal to the kitchen. Amy fumed and marched over him with her own breakfast, "Well you have to."

"Nope." He repeated, sitting down on the couch placing his juice on the stand. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, switching it to his favorite show, the mutant turtles. Amy stood there, next to the TV, waiting for him to acknowledge her. He continued to ignore her and snicker at the red banded turtle.

She fumed once more and placed her things on the table, then walked next to her previous position. After five minutes, she leaned and turned off the TV. Almost immediately, he turned it on again with the remote still in his hands while he kept drinking his juice. She repeated the process five times and had the same reaction, just turned it on again.

She growled and pulled on the cable.

..

..

Airon grabbed her phone lazily and started searching through YouTube.

_'Why, in hell, is my phone on the couch anyways?!'_ She scolded herself, sighing in defeat. Amy moved to plug the cable again and mumbled, "Well I'm going, see if I care about your health anyways."

He hummed in reply.

* * *

"Why isn't Airon here?" Eileen said, worriedly. She was a light yellow lovebird with beautiful rainbow streaks on her wings. Her beak was black with a blue tip and her purple eyes sparkled in worry for Amy's friend. Amy smiled and shook her head, "He didn't want to miss his favorite show."

"And what would that be?"

"Ninja Turtles."

She gave off a small chuckle, "My son watches that frequently with our neighbor, its very addictive to him."

"How old is he?"

"12"

"Show's Airon's maturity..." Amy muttered, crossing her arms. The doctor gave off another soft chuckle and grabbed her check board. "Alright Amy, What I'm about to tell you is very fascinating."

Amy cocked her head to the side questioningly, The doctor showed her two pictures of identical red squiggly lines, Amy stared at it for one minute, the looked up, "What is it Doctor?"

"It's DNA samples." Eileen replied, the pointed at the first, "This is your DNA," then she pointed at the other one, "And this is Airon's DNA."

The pinkette blinked, failing to understand.

"What I'm saying is, both of your DNA matches, which means..." She grinned big at what was coming next, though Amy couldn't understand. For some reason, fear made its way into her heart as her eyes widened at her next phrase. She could feel herself trembling and her heart being shattered.

"You're siblings! Or more specifically, twins!" She announced with a big smile to her face. Eileen knew Amy since the age of twelve and had knew Amy's problems with her family. Amy only remembered her parents and nothing more. No cousins, no uncles, no nothing. Her parents have isolated her from the world and had always kept her in secret.

Amy told her when she was young that when she found out there was a hero named Sonic the Hedgehog, that she had become super ecstatic. That maybe he could show her the world and the distant feeling she never received from her parents, love.

"Wait... What?!"

* * *

"DAMN THAT DOCTOR" A voice boomed over the control room. Eggman flinched, stopping his duties to attend the hooded person, "What the hell is wrong now?"

However, the hooded figure ignored him, "I should send Sylvia over there. I need to toy with the minds more, or else they'll never evolve into Yin and Yang." she muttered to herself more options on how to diverge Amy's mind from the new found information.

"The hell happened?!" Eggman tried again.

"Dammit! They're feelings grew so close, I almost had the power in my grasp... Eggman!"

_'Oh so _now_ you see me.'_ "Yes Mercia." he grumbled, all he had to do was play nice against her until he could get rid of her and obtain the power she was seeking.

"Do me a favor and attack them soon. I'll get Sylvia on standby due so. I will not let that judgement cloud them!" The hooded figure, or as Mercia, pounded her fist against the metal table, breaking it completely. Growling at the black blood on her hands she stood up and went towards her room.

"Why not just keep Amy quiet?"

Mercia halted in her pace, slowly turning towards Eggman. If she had a mouth she could grin deviously.

* * *

Sylvia flew over the city, using her cloaking ability to make herself invisible. Ignoring her aching head, she merely soared around in boredom. Every muscle in her body ached to attack the Zerraf Causer, though she received her punishment for acting rashly last month's attack.

For a moment, she allowed herself to relieve her memories. Just like this, she flew around Chaotic State. Most of the buildings were sideways, the floor was covered in molten lava, everything was in chaos. The sky was pitch black and had no sun nor clouds, only smoke in the skies. She saw as a large burst of lava came in front of her. Using her physic abilities, she canceled the lava from erupting more.

"Sylvia!"

"Burst." Sylvia yelled in surprise, turning over to see her best friend racing through the roofs over to her.

"SHe appeared." Burst yelled in reply, pointing over the direction he just came from. Sylvia felt her anger a lit and flew quickly over there. Burst was on her Tail, running and jumping roof to roof towards the direction of Zeraff.

Zeraff was a large creature, that only existed from dark energy. Her being was in the shape of a griffin, though it had multiple tails and her whole body was a lit in flames. When she breathed on sparks of fire and smoke came out. She was distracted, burning down more passage was for her own purpose. To eliminate life at all costs.

"ZERAFF!" Sylvia called, jumping down at the nearest building towards her. Burst zoomed up to her side, clenching his fists. He, too, was furious though he managed to keep it in a straight face.

He was an indigo cat, his hair was in let down in spikes, he had a large red headband that was slightly tilted, covering most of his left eye. Even though he didn't have anything wrong with it. His outfit was a dark purple open coat, letting out his withe puffy chest fur. His gloves where open in the middle, with a belts on his wrists. He had dark red combat boots with ripped white jeans.

The creature merely turned around to face them, creating a large wind. It rose up int he air creating more winds. and it disappeared afterwards.

"Dammit!" Sylvia pounded her fist to the nearest thing she could see. A pole untop of the building.

"Sylvia chill." Burst commanded, throwing his arms behind his head.

"Why, why won't it challenge us?! Does it not see us as a worthy enemy?"

"You're so innocent..." Burst muttered, placings his arms at his side and walked towards her, "We'll defeat him Sylvia."

"WHEN?! THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR YEARS BURST!" She screeched, her mouth trembling. She has a lot of difficulties controlling her emotions, where as Bust never did show his. Her knees gave in, falling towards the ground with her arms supporting her.

* * *

Sylvia shook her head, not wanting to see more of her memories. Gulping, she mustered her best poker face that could mimic Burst's usual expression.

* * *

**Ok, so its no joke Sylvia and Bust have the almost exact same story as Silver and Blaze.**

**No need to tell me ' AHH, THIS IS NOT ORIGINAL'**

**Fucking watch the next chapter before you go on to troll**

**The next chapter will answer all your questions.**

**And possibly even more**

**huehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehue**

**Bai.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you ShadowRockZero forgiving me feedback. I have reread my own story twice and have noticed the grammatical errors... Gah fuck me.**

**Warning: Amy cusses Alot.**

**Also, Shadow, if what you said is true can you give me a guess of what you think the plot it? (I'm also glad you enjoyed it, even with the errors :D)**

**I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, I do however, own Sylvia, Airon and Mercia.**

**Guys remember this is rated T**

* * *

-Next Day-

Amy's POV

I-I still can't believe it. I just don't know how to react, imagine the guy you were slowly falling far was your motherfuckin' brother! TWIN brother may I add. I just can't believe it. I know I barely have any memories from before my mother died, but Jesus. I just can't remember anything about another boy in the house.

"Annoyance?"

Oh great, now he's on the door. Fuck, you stupid heartbeat stop trying to compete with Sonic's speed, this isn't funny! "I'll be there in a sec." I yelled back my reply, placing on my something different then my usual red dress. What I usually wear has to do with some shorts that reaches to my knees and a shirt, or a hoodie. Forgive me, when I'm not trying to look dolled up for Sonic is when I really look like a tomboy.

Boy...

Brothers..

Airon...

GODDAMMIT.

Can I please just get that image out of my mind, screw DNA, screw doctors, except Eileen, she's so kind and a super cute bird too. Insert my derp face here. And screw brotherhood!

I growled and pulled my hood up, only letting my side bangs out. Come to think of it, most male hedgies don't have side bangs...

No. Stop.

* * *

As if forgetting he was my brother wasn't hard enough...

He was holding me like, super close, dragging my arms on where it would be best to block attacks. He told me to stay right where I am and honestly, I'm glad he did, I wouldn't be moving at the moment. So much stuff is going on through my mind, its very hard to focus on his lessons.

"Alright so if I swing from above, the best way to defend is using the pole rather than the main part. See, the brat made it the pole part stiff, so blocking it it's rather simple." He lectured, bringing his weapon down on her hammer. I did as I was told, though I still had trouble trying to maintain my hammer there.

"Blocking isn't always about dodging. It requires strength too. See?" He emphasized it by putting pressure on it. I tried my best to keep a straight facade and not let my arms tremble. Failed miserably.

He chuckled and backed away. "Then you go whining about all those rocks I make you carry..."

I glare at him and shove him, his chuckling increased to laughter. I felt blood rushing towards my cheek and looked down, this is bad... What's it called again, incest? Yeah, incest, I'm fucking in love with my brother. It's incest, its bad, and wrong...

Yet I can't stop myself from joining my laughter with him.

What should I tell to Sonic? How would he even react, what should I even tell him anyways?

'Hey Sonic! I think I'm over you, oh and you know Airon right? I'm in love with him and he's my bro!'

Yeah.

Fucking. perfect.

Mind you I like to cuss more internally then outside, I'd rather be fine on the outside. Only Cream and Shadow know I cuss a lot, Cream because she's my best friend and I don't have to keep the goody two shoes act on her. Shadow... because sometimes when I sit at the park to rant to myself about Sonic, he would often hear me. After that, I know his favorite place to be most of the time is at the park.

Hmm, I haven't seen Shadow have I? Scratch that, I haven't seen the group in a while have I? I wonder if the carnival is still in town...

Just as I grabbed my phone it was quickly snatched from me.

"The hell did I say? No distractions!" He smirked, shutting it off. I growled and marched up to him, letting out all of my frustration and stress out., "I'm tired, I'm beat and I haven't seen my friends or even properly hung out with them FOR A MONTH. And why? Because I was just trying to please you. Now would just please fuck off and let me live my life again!"

What did I just say...?

He looked mildly surprised, then his ears dropped. Oh gosh, oh gosh I'm so sorry I didn't me-

"You're right..."

I'm reall- Wait.. I am?

"You've been nothing but nice to me while I've been an ass to you." ...Gee, where have I heard those lines before.

"Fine then, today is free." He tossed me back my phone, I looked back to him apologetically, while he forced a soft grin, "No worries! Go have fun with your friends." Turning, I left hesitantly, not before flashing a bright smile towards him, "Thanks, next time I'll try 120% times more!"

...I can't control my feelings can't I?

* * *

And so, I called up my friends to ask them if they wanted to go to the park. Rouge said she wasn't coming and apologized, said she had a date. And strangely, Knuckles said, and I quote "... I-I h- LISTEN I JUSTHAVESTUFF OK?! THANKS!" Oh Knuckles... Oh, and Sonic said that he heard some robot sighting on the far outskirts of the town, and he and Tails went to investigate it, so they're out as well.

Others were willing to come though, It had the offer of cute couples again, and I frowned, regretting that I didn't bring Airon...

'You're siblings! or More specifically, twins!'

I shook the thoughts out and fought back the tears. Fuck you tear, you're not going to come out tonight. Tonight, I'll forget Airon and hang out with my friends, have a great time and return home, WITH A PLUSH TOY.

Yeah. I'll do those things, hopefully, I'll get my mind off him.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned and saw Shadow crossing his arms, glancing at the cute couple sign. I giggled when he grumbled under his breath, "What a stupid way of getting in."

"I think it's cute." I smiled, taking a stand besides him gazing at the night sky that was covered with Twinkle park's Fair with did have a lot of lights. It's just a beautiful sight to see and its really hard to breathe it in.

"Really now? I heard people sneak in using their siblings." He mumbled softly.

So much for the sight...

I felt the tears making its way down. No, Crap. No no no no no, not in front of Shadow, n-

"Did I say something out of the ordinary?" Shit, he noticed.

I gave him my best smile and ran my hand through my eyes, when more came out, I repeated the action, "I-Its nothing" I sniffed. D-Dammit I'm stuttering. I'm continually rubbing my hand through my eyes, trying to remove them away. It didn't help when more came coming back. Now I don't regret bringing makeup...

Shadow grabbed my hands suddenly, halting my actions. I looked at his deep ruby eyes, not noticing how they managed to calm me, "Can you please tell me what is the matter? I know I'm not one of your closest friends, but I can keep a secret Rose."

I sniffed and looked down, I already know I can trust him, and he is one of my closest friends, he had no right to say that. I giggled at my immaturity, no wonder I get so much bad luck, ".. Shadow, you are one of my closest friends. Please don't say that again.."

He blinked in surprised, I do have the tendency to break the subject off easily... Maybe this will work.

"Fine, but you will tell me of your problem." Shadow confirmed, grabbing my arm, dragging me inside. He payed for the entrance, even if I whined him not to, and hauled me inside. He knew that this was a delicate subject so he dragged me to the back of a ride, where none was at hearing-range.

"Talk."

Then again... Shadow does have the tendency to not let subjects go off easily.

* * *

Normal POV

Shadow and Amy continued to stroll throughout the park, regardless of the other friends looking for them. Amy was still sniffing, but it died down slowly. Her previous confession let Shadow startled.

He could say he was grateful that they were siblings, with his selfish feelings nagging at the back of his head. Though he was shocked, at how much she loved him she cried to find out they could not be together. She even confessed she was over Sonic, her needs of seeing him died down.

Shadow sighed internally, things never go at his way...

"... Shadow?" Her meek voice peeped quietly. Shadow turned his head in acknowledgement towards her. She sniffed once more and tried her best to smile, "Thanks for not judging me..."

Shadow could not think of a reply so he nodded and politely asked her to find their friends. She nodded and wiped her tears once more, asking how she looked. He bit back 'beautiful' though it almost slipped out. He muttered a simple, 'Fine' and walked ahead of her.

Shadow placed back his emotionless face and made the blood on his cheeks die down. He glanced at her at the corner of his eyes. Amy had trusted HIM with her secret. 'Course, he wasn't a chatter box so it's completely safe. Though the fact that he would look at her disapprovingly intrigued him. He knew she wasn't embarrassed to love her brother, she was just afraid of what her friends might have though.

He sighed, though this time he showed it, does it kill her to worry for herself once in a while?

"Shadow, I think I see Silver.."

"How so?" He replied, referring to the large amount of Mobians on Twinkle Park. Amy giggled and pointed to the direction where Silver was, "His quills are REALLY hard to miss."

Shadow chuckled softly, it was true, Silver, along with his powered bracelets and boots, stuck out like a sore thumb. Amy grabbed Shadow's wrist, and rushed foward. Shadow easily went at her pace, ignoring his beating heart.

"Silver!" Amy called out, Silver turned around only to see Amy hug him, he hugged her back and then released, "Sup Chibi Pink?"

Amy pouted and crossed her arms, "That's a really dumb nickname."

"...Very pathetic actually." Shadow added, crossing his own arms. Silver looked between the too and wiggled his brows, "Shads, why were you with Amy alone?"

"Don't call me that pathetic excuse for a nickname." Shadow barked back, ignoring the question.

"...So?"

"So shut the fuck up."

Silver chuckled, "Anyways, I was waiting for Blaze to get back with the popcorn."

Amy pouted and slapped his arm, "Silver, it's the guy who gets the girl food! Not the other way around."

Silver laughed, "Please, She was the one to offer, who am I to stop her?"

"A gentleman... or at least a normal guy." Amy mumbled, but she made sure it was loud enough for Silver to hear. She saw his red vain pop out of his forehead and laughed.

Shadow looked amusingly towards the showdown war between Amy and Silver. They could entertain him forever and he would not get tired of it, of course he wasn't going to admit it because he knew that they both would tease him. He felt at peace with these two hedgehogs, and strangely with them only. Not even Cream could make him feel like his worries are gone.

"...So that's why Blaze should get a bodyguard!"

"What, I thought I was her bodyguard?!"

"No, you're more like her stalker."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW, look who's fucking talking!" Silver laughed, throwing his arm around Amy. Amy laughed loudly as well, ignoring the unamused stares from other strangers. Silver wiped the tear of his face and looked over towards Shadow.

"Hey Shads... are... are you smiling?"

Shadow blinked out of his trance, making a scowl appear on his face,"You both are complete lunatics." Amy jumped like a small girl, and looked at Silver, "I see it too!"

"Yes, I knew I wasn't crazy!"

"... you both are retarded. Let's find Blaze..." Shadow mumbled, wanting the cat with common sense here to shit the silver hedgehog up.

"What? Are talking about me?"

Shadow turned his head around, and found the purple cat holding two bags or popcorn. He smirked and motioned his head towards the -now- arguing pair. Blaze seemed to got the message and sighed. She pushed the bags towards Shadow and got in between them, "Break it off you two."

"What! But Blaze... she started it..." Silver whined, his ears dropping along with his tail. He gave his best puppy- err, hedgehog pout and sniffed. Blaze stared back with an unamused expression, "You done?"

"You're so mean... I'll just stick with Shadow today!" the silver hedgehog grabbed Shadow's arm, walking out very feminine like. Aware of all the stares, Shadow tried to pry himself of, "Get of me you white stain of-"

"Shadow! What's with that language?" Silver gasped dramatically, placing his hand on his hips and gave his best bitch impression, "Now you apologize to me right now mister."

"Why me..." the ebony hedgehog mutter agonizingly, hating the silver hedgehog's strength at the moment. Silver took that as an apology and kicked his leg up, "Now we're back together."

"Get off me."

"You don't mean that don't you babe?"

"I swear to God..."

"LANGUAGE."

"Screw you to bloody hell."

"Shadsy, come on, don't be like that."

"Fuck this, fuck that, fuck you."

Amy laughed loudly, wrapping one arm around her stomach and the other on Blaze's shoulder, leaning her body towards her. Blaze was trying her best to put a straight face, but failed miserably as a grin was beginning to form as her snickers resounded louder and louder. Silver finally pulled himself off Shadow and dusted fake dust of his chest and took a bow, "Thank you Ladies."

Shadow murmured a few curses, turned, and walked off. The other three quickly caught up to him.

"What ride should we go on first?" Blaze muttered, looking around for all of the rides. Amy placed her hand on her chin and began to think, 'Maybe the roller coaster, but that looks scary, Nyuu~. Scratch that. How about the tea pots, but Blaze and Silver just ate... Silver will probably vomit after wards. That honestly could be at the same time, gross and fun to watch...'

Shadow glanced over to the pinkette for the sixth time, only paused to see her evil grin. He gave a soft chuckle and asked, "What do you have in mind Rose?"

"How about the Teapots?"

Silver's eyes widened, just as he was about to retort, "Finally something good, let's go." Blaze gave one of her rarest grins and tugged her best friend's wrist. Silver felt all of his defenses fall and felt himself being pulled easily. Amy snickered, "Ain't he wiped?"

"A lovesick fool is what I would call it, but your answer is pretty close as well." Shadow added, giving of his own smirk.

"We should totally ditch them, then spy on them, whaddya think?" Amy offered, with a slight mischievous grin. Shadow cocked his head to the side, "I thought you wanted to spend time with your friends..." he said slowly, but suspiciously.

"Well, you're my friend, so you count. And, besides, its a lot more fun when your playing the matchmaker then getting matched." She stuck her nose up, peaking at Shadow through one jade eye. He, in return, chuckled once more, "Aren't you the cupid of Mobius?"

"I'm already pink, so why not?" She laughed, then grabbed his arm, "We'll ditch them after the ride, just stay close to me a-"

"I know what to do Amy, believe me, this isn't my first time." He cut her off, grimacing at his past memories. They walked unto an empty cup and sat down. However, Amy was curious, "With who and who did you try to match up before?"

"With Faker, to Tails and Cream. The dumb ass dragged me into spying on them for the whole night, and guess what they were doing?"

"Tinkering?" she guessed.

"No shit, last time I go to those stakeouts with Faker again." The ebony hedgehog grumbled, crossing his arms. He foresaw what was going to happen with the two of them alone in one seat and shuddered, she was going to have to be pressed up very tightly against him. He didn't know if he was shuddering from excitement or worry.

"Well then, I'll try and make your time enjoyable with me."

'It always is...' He thought quickly, then dismissed it. The ride begun and it was slowly picking his pace. And frankly, he was the one sliding over to her. Trying to grasp the bar as hard as he could, he could not stop from his body sliding towards her. Then he felt a sudden warmth envelope him and he already knew what happened. Amy giggled at his beet red muzzle and looked around to see the other people on the ride.

"Look Shadow, there they are." She whispered, pointing to their direction. Similar to Shadow, Silver was pressed up again Blaze. Even if they're weren't on hearing range, the pair could see that he was blushing and stuttering constantly. Blaze sat there calmly, though the expression on her face made it noticeable she was enjoying the ride. Amy sighed and leaned forward, "They're so cute together.."

"Silver is literally turning Pinker."

"Har har." Amy faked her laugh, though the amusement on her face was clearly visible.

* * *

"Tch, we've been waiting here for three hours, Rose. One more bag and he buys off the popcorn stand." Shadow muttered in annoyance.

"Nyuu... now I really want popcorn..." Amy whined silently, while her belly growled to emphasize. Shadow rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Maybe, if we leave, the next day they'll be in a relationship."

"No Shadow! I have to catch every moment of them!" Amy retorted in a hushed tone, peeking from the side of the shooting stand. Shadow peeked over her in boredom, "If you count Silver constantly getting up to buy popcorn, while ditching Blaze a moment then you are indeed correct."

Amy looked above her and growled, "..Shut it, he's just nervous. I bet you would do the same thing if you were alone with the person you love."

'You have absolutely no idea...' He thought, narrowing his eyes at her, "Please. Even if I am fifty years old I would never at as much as Silver is eating today. Of course, that doesn't compare to anything Sonic eats for lunch."

"I know right..?" She had to agree on his last statement, "Though his metabolism is kinda slow, unlike yours or mine." Amy's eyes lit up suddenly and she gave a small giggle, "Once when people asked me who I stayed fit I said, 'Sonic always keeps me fit.' They turned red but at the time I was young and didn't know the double meaning in my sentence."

Shadow had to resist the urge to snicker but failed miserably. He doubled over, leaning towards the wooden stand and gave off small chuckles, Amy giggled with him, "I was very naive at the time wasn't I?" Although he felt the question was for herself instead of him, so he kept quiet and both of them resumed to observe the pair.

Suddenly, Amy felt a chill run up her spine. She jerked backwards, looking around frantically. From a chill it turned to a shiver when the wind flew by. Shadow straightened himself up and moved to remove his jacket. Amy, seeing his actions, placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft smile, signaling him not to but at the same time grateful for the thought.

"It was just a sudden chill, no wor-"

She was cut off by the noise of screaming people and large clanking. Immediately, she recognized the noise of computerized commands and frowned, "Eggman..."

Shadow crossed his arms, "I thought Sonic and his companions were already looked at a place where Eggman was seen at."

"Seen." She reminded.

He nodded, "You said you were training, and I know you have gotten better at combat, but please be cautious of your stomach injury."

Amy made a determined face and bloomed a grin. She nodded and ran out of their hiding spot. Shadow followed her suit, then gave a swift turn and skated towards the robots with no hesitation. Amy looked around, trying to see if they're were still any citizens in the area. Spotting a kid, she ran towards him and hefted the child up her back, "Don't worry. We'll get outta here."

The child sniffed louder, "I want my mommy..." the youngster wrapped his arms around Amy's neck and buried his face in her quills. Amy sighed, "Me too..."

She got out of her depressed state and ran forward, desperately trying to find human parents screaming for their child.

"Angelica!"

She stopped her pace, facing towards the voice. A tall slim mother grabbed her child from Amy's back, tears streaming down her face. She hugged her child and sniffed, "Don't ever leave me. Mommy is going to get you out of here."

Amy turned away from the scene, wishing her own mother was alive. The human female turned to her and gave a smile of pure gratitude, "Thank you Amy Rose."

Amy faked a grin and said, "You're welcome!" Amy felt an aching feeling gnaw her heart though she ignored it. The humans gave off a smile and ran out of the park. The pinkette released a shaky sigh, looking around to see if any other people were still nearby. _'They made it out safely.'_ she confirmed.

Nodding, she turned and ran back towards the battle.

* * *

"BUAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman released his trademark creepy laugh. Many robots were destroying the rides and stands around them. There was a group of robots taking in hostages, whether human and or Mobian. He stopped his laughter when he heard the wind shift a bit. Turning around, he was faced with Blaze the cat, who was zipping and burning the robots that were trying to reach the front of the park.

"Eggman!" Silver flew up to his Eggmoblie level. Lifting his hands, he used his telekinesis to grab all of the broken objects around him and flung it and the egg-sized man, "YOU DESTROYED MY PRECIOUS POPCORN!"

Eggman drove away, avoiding the random objects Silver angrily flung at him. HE looked back and cursed the powerful silver hedgehog. '_For so much mind activity he's really stupid...' _The human thought, ordering more robots to take care of Silver for him. Eggman looked around, trying to find the pink hedgehog.

"Maybe she went to ask Sonic for help."

He knew the pinkette's affections for the blue hedgehog, and he despised it as much as he loved it. He could use her as a easy target, and he has for the past years. But lately since that female devil hedgehog came in, Mercia, he had been force to not focus so much on Amy. In the end, he had let the killed the humans without a second thought. Just because it wasn't as fun as before. But this girl, Mercia, kept promising great power, she had explain her plan to him which had sounded pretty bizarre, but from sheer boredom, he went with it.

After all, he was going to kill her when the power reveals itself.

But now, his orders where to find the pinkette and call Mercia. He still despised why Mercia was so focused on the useless pink hedgehog instead of someone powerful like Sonic, Shadow, Silver hell, even Blaze.

Suddenly, half of his robots were destroyed in a blink of an eye. Alarmed, Eggman turned to see Shadow with a purple chaos emerald in his hands.

"CHAOS... CONTROL!" He shouted, holding out his opened palm. The robots surrounding Blaze were cleared in an instant. Blaze gave a nod of gratitude to the ebony hedgehog and ran to help Silver fight of his own round of robots. Shadow turned towards the mobile and glared, "After a month you come back, this is highly unexpected of you."

"Yes. I waited a whole month only to be shouted by some idiot for popcorn." He deadpanned, not feeling the humor. Eggman frowned and pushed a button inside of his mobile, already ordering the other wave of robots. He was very sure he had seen the pink brat around, so why wasn't she there?

* * *

Amy could practically see the explosions erupting from a distance. She picked up her pace and summoned her hammer halfway. Just when she was near the fight she was pushed back by a sudden force. Frowning, she rubbed the back of her arm in pain from its collision with the ground.

"When are you finally going to kill me?" The pinkette asked, annoyed. Though she immediately regretted it when the look of enraged stretched across the silver hedgehog's face. Sylvia growled, moving to her fighting stance, "Right now. I don't care if I disobey orders. You die here, Zerraf Causer."

Amy wanted to release a smirk but kept her cockiness at low. She stood up and waited for the others attack. Sylvia quickly grabbed the cotton candy stand and flung it at her side. Amy jumped back, alarmed from the speed of the cart. She looked up and blocked the upcoming kick.

Sylvia jumped back and snapped her fingers, grabbing multiple heavy items near , waited for them to approach her and used them as balls like baseball, flinging every object back at its user. It was Sylvia's turn to be alarmed, , quickly creating a force field. But since it was a frantic attempt to protect herself, it was weak and it easily broke the force field.

Her back quickly met the wall, creating a crater on it. Rubbing the back of her head, she stood up and face the person who caused the destruction of the world. When the image of Burst's burning body flashed into her mind she released a battle cry and charged.

Amy moved to counter it, until Sylvia froze midair. Amy blinked, unsure of what she was seeing. She moved towards the other hedgehog's face and waved her hand on her face, trying to see if she would snap out of it.

Sylvia remained as frozen as ice. Amy looked around, seeing as time was halted suddenly. Fog was slowly thickening, though she paid no mind to it.

"Hello there."

The pinkette quickly turned towards the sound of the voice. Her eyes widened as it made contact with soulless forest green eyes. Her hands trembled when memories of when she first met Silver cam back to her.

"Mephiles..." But something was wrong, she squinted her eyes, trying to recognize the creature more. It appeared to be a female, though it did not have a mouth.

"Not really, Ying." the Mephiles look alike sauntered over Amy, her mouth-less voice resounding around her mind, Her eyes closed slightly, as if it was forming a sadistic grin, "To think, you were the first to figure out my counterpart."

"C-Counterpart?"

"Yes. Isn't it obvious? I mean look at Sylvia. The pathetic worm is obviously Silver's counterpart. And she's just as gulable as my counterpart was to him." Mercia borderly looked over to the frozen Sylvia, that held an enraged look on her features.

"T-Then, what do you want with me...?" She had heard previously from Shadow, Silver and Blaze how powerful Mephiles was. She still couldn't wrap her head around the counterpart thing, there people weren't anything like Rosy or Scrouge, they were much powerful, much different, and very... familiar.

"Now now, I'll let you fight with this useless girl, Just needed to fix something." She disappeared and appeared closely towards Amy's face, surprising the pink hedgehog, making her very numb with fear. She tried to fight off her fear as the Mephiles look alike reached and placed a hand over her forehead, then releasing it.

Right there, she saw images being constantly repeated, to which she realized those were her memories. The dark female hedgehog scrolled past them, finding the specific memory of Amy's last visit to the doctor. Grinning, she grabbed the image and made it very large.

_"To be specific, You're twins!"_

Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes, looking back at Mercia, trying to move her body again, though the numbing feeling gnawed her heart, she was paralyzed with fear. She watched as the other altered it.

_"To be specific_, _you don't need anymore checkups from now on."_

Mercia made the images fade away, nodding towards Amy, "I think you owe me a favor in the future, remember that, for now go beat Sylvia into a bloody pulp for disobeying my orders." Amy blinked,wondering how she got so many tears on her cheek. Mercia disappeared in an instant, making time go back the way it was. the pinkette barely had time to dodge the punch that was flown to her.

* * *

**Part two of the battle will be revealed in the next chapter, thanks for the wonderful WTF reveries from last time.  
**

**So you ask... why is Sylvia so similar to Silver.  
**

**Well, you have your answer.**

**Also, the part where Mercia was altering Amy's memories, I based it off of Iron Man scenes where Tony flipped through information with advanced technology in mid air. Kinda like an I Pad.**

**5 reviews and I'll draw both Mercia and Burst.**

**I made this chappie long, gave you some Shadamy and Silvaze, please leave a review :3**


	14. Chapter 14

Blaze made a mad dash towards the wave a robots coming towards her best friend. She was furious and did not bother to hide it. To think, she was finally hoping Silver could muster up the courage and confess, but yet that idiot egg-head had to come in. The purple cat lit her hands and outstretched them, so it burned its way through the robots she skimmed through, deliberately making them explode a second later.

She found Silver trying to fight the mass of robots under him, she suspected his hands to be trapped under. He can't lift them off unless he was using his hands. Thinking quick, she summoned more fire though this time on her claws and tried to vent out her anger on the robots. Not a minute later, Silver was merely under hot scrap metal. He shriked like a little girl and jumped off,patting some parts of his body were hot metal used to be.

She didn't know whether to be sorry or to be angry with him. _'Three damn years...'_

It was not a lie she had been wanting to come clean and confess her own feelings though, by a promise with Rouge and Amy, she decided not to. If Silver really wanted Blaze, he would confess. Each year she felt more and more desperate, yet she hid it with an emotionless mask.

She wondered if he ever noticed...

"Thanks Blaze, but can you be more gentle next time?" He gave her a loop-sided smile, calmly walking towards her. She snapped a glare at him and crossed her arms, "I'll do it when you being so damn naive! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

He scratched the back of his head and gave a small chuckle, "I'm sor-"

"Sorry doesn't make an excuse if you're dead." She seethed, then tried to breath in and out slowly to calm herself. She stopped and murmured an apology, turning around. They can't be fighting at a time like this. Silver opened his mouth to say something but she was already gone in a blink of an eye.

He sighed and began gathering concentration to fly again.

* * *

Sylvia dashed towards, harshly planting her fist on Amy's cheek, applying a large amount of force on it. Amy flew back from the sudden a attack, not remembering on how she paused for a split second to not react to anything around her. Cursing softly, she rubbed her cheek gingerly. Amy knew it would have a bad bruise later on, she could feel it swelling already, she was just glad all of her teeth were in place.

"I've had it." The other female whispered darkly, bringing up her two palms, and began gathering all the negative emotions from everyone around her. The purple aura in her fists grew and the light on her belt, boots and choker began to glow dark purple, "You're finished."

Amy tried to pry herself off, though she winced as the sudden pain came to think otherwise. Ignoring it, she grabbed her hammer and steadied herself up. The fall didn't hurt as much as her cheek did.

"Why do you keep saying that..?" Amy countered, hoping to buy some time. Sylvia blinked, her eyes glowing a hue of purple, "What do you mean?"

"You say I'm dead yet you hesitate."

Sylvia growled, a blush growing due to her embarrassment, "I like slow painful deaths towards my enemies." She replied calmly, making the red hue go away. The white in her eyes turned darker as the only source standing out was the purple hue on her aqua eyes, "DIE!"

Amy dashed towards the side and managed not to trip again. Silently, she cursed for her clumsily and made a mental note to practice that with Airon. Sylvia gave a loud frustrated growl and dashed towards Amy again, though Amy blocked her fists with her hammer, made sure she kept herself steady. Sylvia's eyes narrowed as she landed more and more hits with a lot more speed and strength latched in them.

Amy tried her best to block them all though she did not succeed, the last blow sent her to the floor, her hammer landing a couple of feet away from her. Just when Sylvia was about to land the last hit she was punched back by a boxing glove with spikes, sending herself towards another rubble of what used to be a ride. The pinkette looked up, only to see Knuckles grinning at her, offering a hand. Smiling, she thanked him, taking his hand to stand up.

"Thought you said you weren't coming?" She teased lightly, scraping the dust off of her arms. Knuckles chuckled and looked afar, to where Eggman is, "Rouge said she got a call that Eggman was back. Didn't expect to see her though." He jabbed his thumb over to the fainted white hedgehog, whose dark emotions made her loose her energy.

Despite the situation they were in, she gave off a teasing smile, "Sooo, you were with Rouge?"

Knuckles realized his mistake and stuttered, snapping his head back towards Amy, "I just happen to be there when she got the call!"

"Did you were in other places she 'happen to be' in?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" He crossed his arms stubbornly and looked away, "Why are you asking this now?!"

Amy shrugged, giving of a lighthearted grin. She looked back towards the person ho was, yet again, close to killing her and frowned, " I think she's lost."

"Why do you think that?" He asked, looking around. Smirking, he grabbed a broken metal bar and walked towards Sylvia. Amy jumped back, "Don't kill her!"

Knuckles stared at her incredulously, "I'm only going to cuff her..." _'Even if she does deserve it'_ He added in his mind, but decided to keep that part to himself. He transferred strength towards his arms and managed to bind her wrists together like handcuffs, made sure to keep them in a tight fit. Throwing the female hedgehog over his shoulders, he walked back towards his pink childhood-friend.

"We're taking her with us?" She guessed. This time, Knuckles shrugged, shifting her a bit for the female not to fall... and wake up. Amy was about to suggest that they should hurry and call Sonic to defeat Eggman once more, hen she heard a large wave of wind. Both of the Mobians looked up, seeing as the Egg-Mobile was gaining altitude ready to leave. Perched on the top, was the Mephiles look-alike, Mercia, staring in boredom to the ground, scanning the wreckage, not afraid to show her triumph.

Her dead forest eyes glanced over at a fainted Sylvia, who was still on Knuckle's shoulder. She shrugged and ordered them for retreat.

Amy's temper flared, how could you leave your teammate behind?!

"... Crap, Silver isn't chasing him." Knuckles concluded that his silver friend had been injured as well. He looked back at Amy, who nodded in determination. Both of them jogged back to their friends, and managed to capture Sylvia simultaneously.

* * *

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys safe..." Tails murmured, as the rest of the team came inside his house. Both he and Sonic were exhausted at that goose chase, only to find that they had been attack by Eggman in another place. Frankly, Sonic was more pissed than the fox ever had seen. Blaze stole the couch first and placed Silver on it, who was again severely injured by another robot when she wasn't looking.

She stood up and left for the kitchen, while on the way calling Tails. Silver shrunk back into the couch with a sigh, knowing that he'd receive the cold shoulder later. _'What a great day this turned out to be...'_ he thought sarcastically.

"Hey Tails!" Knuckles called out, shuffling the fainted hedgehog on his shoulder, "Don't you have any container to hold her?"

"One that removes powers?" Amy added, leaning on Shadow tiredly. Shadow didn't have time to react due to being tired, so he leaned his head on hers. He could feel his healing abilities trying to remove the damages on him, though he knew it would take a while.

Tails jogged back in, hand full of bottles and small towels. He motioned Sonic to help him, which the blue blur did. As he handed a couple of the towels to him, the fox looked back at Knuckles, "Well, I have a couple, though they're still in process."

Rouge, stood up, helping Knuckles on setting Sylvia down. Tails nodded and tossed each bottle to every person in the room. They all caught it skillfully, except Silver, who was too weak to catch it. It bumped him on his head, making him emit a small whimper. Blaze came back with a first aid kit, shaking her head. She settled herself next to Silver and tried her best to patch him up.

Tails motioned Knuckles to follow him. Rouge picked up Sylvia, ignoring the echinada's complaints, and followed Tails while flying.

Amy sighed, moving to stand up. She promised Airon that they would train later , sighing, she knew she would have to fake not being tired. trying to plant her hair down again, she grabbed her Hammer from the couch and dragged it all the way to the door. Shadow already knew where she was going, and why, but he did nothing to stop her, even if he wanted to. He couldn't find a reason. Just as he was about to lean back unto the couch, he heard rapid footsteps.

"Need a walk home?" Sonic offered, grabbing on her arm. Amy looked back at him tiredly, not having the strength to fight him off and gave a short not. Sonic moved in front of Amy and dragged her outside, all the way giving a stare at Shadow. It wasn't your typical glare or rival glare, it was the 'I know' glare.

* * *

"Thanks for the walk Sonic, I really appreciate it." Amy gave off yet another tired smile, leaning on the door frame of her house ever so slightly. With having fun, stalking Silver and Blaze, to fighting Sylvia, to helping the others recover, can really take the energy out of someone. It was currently five am in the morning, she could see the sun slowly rising out of its hiding place. At any other time, she would have invited Sonic to stay with her and enjoy the scenery but she lost all need of being in any romantic activity with him.

Sonic gave of his usual killer grin and gave her his trademark thumbs up, "No probs Ames. Go get lots of sleep, I have a couple of questions for that girl..." He whispered that part with such anger and guilt. Amy knew the 'girl' was Sylvia, and she was actually afraid of the interrogation.

"Thank you Sonic." She smiled and walked inside, kicking the door behind her lazily. Sonic, stood outside surprised she was not giving her usual affections. _'...She didn't give me hugs... no kisses no death grips, no nothing... and I'm actually missing them...' _He shook his head off, fighting back small tears that were prickling at the corner of his eyes. Turning around, he sped off towards his home.

Amy sighed, scratching the back of her head. Airon would probably wake up soon and ask her why was she up at this hour. She walked towards the living room, placing her hammer against the wall. She ignored the light rumble in her stomach and walked towards the couch. Blinking, she found a figure sleeping on the couch.

Almost fully awake, she yawned and went to grab a blanket for Airon to sleep in. He was still in his regular clothes, without his shoes on. He was in a sitting position, which she thought was very uncomfortable to sleep in. grabbing her light purple blanket, she smiled and placed it towards him. Suddenly, her gaze felt dizzy, and it got dizzier for every passing second. _'He's going to kill me for this in the morning...'_

She lifted the blanket, and placed herself next to him, not that close but to the blanket's limit. She decided it was best not to move him into a more comfortable position and wake him up, plus she did not have the energy to. She kicked her shoes off and wrapped her arms around her knees, ignoring the light dirt on her knees. She pulled the blanket closer to her and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

**Hey.**

**Sorry for the tardy**

**I've been having alot on my hands lately, I'm really sorry for the delay and for the shortness.**


	15. Chapter 15

"This is incredible..." Tails murmured, opening another page of data on his screen. He typed continually, watching the digital blood cells on the screen in amazement, "What in the world Knuckles used to knock her out?" he quietly asked himself.

"Socker punch?" Sonic guessed, leaning on Tail's chair, he had no idea of what the fox was surprised about the but colorful cells looked more entertaining than the news on TV. Tails had been going on and on, examining Sylvia's DNA and blood cells. He turned to Sonic and gave off a wide smile, "Don't you see what this means Sonic?"

"Most of the time I don't buddy." The blue blur replied honestly, giving off a small chuckle.

"Her cells are constantly adapting, and their completely different from any of our cells, I've compared it to the majority our blood cells, since almost all of us have different blood types, and none of them match at all, she could be an alien! From another planet, or galaxy or universe!"

"Calm your tails, pal. Are you sure you've compared to every type of blood?" Sonic asked, placing a hand on Tail's shoulder. The young fox nodded vigorously, the idea of new places exited him to an extent.

"Yes, even her skin is different from ours, though... for some reason the computer scans it the same. See, here's her thumb print, here's a regular thumb print, this is Knuckle's thumb by the way, look at them." Tails pointed at the screen, popping to windows up. One was named Sylvia and the other one Knuckles. Sonic's eyes narrowed, looking back and forward between the two pictures. However, what caught his sight was one of the miniature thumb cells a lined at the right side of the screen. Quickly comparing them in his mind, he acted.

"Tails."

"Hmm?"

"Pop open this one." Sonic pointed on the miniature pictures of other fingerprints. Tail's obeyed and closed Knuckle's side, and popped open the next one. Sonic told him to run a scan again, it did. In less than a second it said that the finger prints matched.

Tails's eyes widened incredibly, its supposed to be a natural law for everyone to have at least one part of the fingerprints different, but this time the computer said it matched a hundred percent. He was a lot more surprised Sonic could even figure it out.

"It matches Silver's..." The fox murmured. Quickly, he opened back the DNA samples and ran a scan for Silver's DNA samples, again, its showed that it matched.

"She matches Silver... Tails, I thought you said that you compared it to all of us." The blue blur reminded.

"I said the majority Sonic." Tails reminded, standing up. He gathered all of his papers and began looking for Silver's biography, made by the fox himself. "I've went through all the camera city and I've found some clips of her, plus, the time at the mall also revealed some data, here look."

Tails showed Silver's bio, then placed it next to the computer, to where Sylvia's clips were rolling. The majority was of her flying, holding her head with two thumbs, levitating objects, and Tails said he ran a scanner through his own memory and popped the incident of the mall.

"I don't get it. Some of these stuff Silver can't do, think she could be his sibling?" Sonic guessed, crossing his arms. Tails shook his head, "No, even if it matches, her DNA and powers are much more advanced than Silver's, my best guess she can be either a clone or an Android."

Sonic nodded, leaning on the table to get a closer look, "You said you took memories out of your brain for the clips right?"

"Yeah, Its a new device I invented in case of amnesia or any locked out memories." Tails nodded, putting Silver's bio back on his desk, a sudden chill ran through him and he said, "No Sonic."

"But come on, we can find out if she's a clone or not! Or maybe even a long lost sister."

"It was actually risky taking those memories out of my own mind, we can't risk losing her, her blood i-"

"You're acting like such a vampire Tails, blood this, blood that yada yada. If we look through one memories, JUST to see if she's an android or not, just for safety reasons as well?" Sonic begged, putting on the puppy dog eyes. Tails's left eye twitched, "...when was the last time you had a Chilli Dog?"

"Five minutes ago." He replied nonchalantly, shaking his head, he tried to keep on topic, "You say she's constantly adapting, what if she figures out a weakness in your 'Indestructible Chamber'?" His fingers curled in emphasis for the over rated name.

Tails sputtered, "Impossible, the walls are fused the electrify and- ...Why do I even bother...?" Tails sighed and went to the backroom, searching for the memory device. Sonic silently smirked in triumph.

* * *

**Airon's**** POV**

"She'll come back they said..."

"It'll be quick they said..."

She made me wait ten fucking hours.

Seriously, I didn't even mind the first five hours because a TMNT marathon was running, but after that it just gave some crappy cartoons with cheesy jokes that I did not found appealing at all...

Don't make me say most were... intercourse jokes. If you know what I mean.

And so, I locked myself out of my fucking room, I have no idea why I even did that in the first place, I argued with the door for another hour and decided not to destroy it, since I did not have the money to pay for the damages later and Annoyance is already providing me a place to stay. Do not want to destroy my first decent room.

At least the couch is comfortable.

That was the last I could remember, after that, I think I just waited impatiently for the remaining hours. I hated this feeling etching in my heart, it started when I glance at the clock and saw it was three am. To think, a heartless idiot worried for an annoying girl. After that, it was just uncomfortable to sleep, though I manged by convincing myself she's around her friends and that she'll be okay...

At the moment, I groaned at the sunlight trolling me from the windows. I tried to move, but my arm felt heavy for some reason. Giving off another tired groan, I tried to pull my arm out, though it got tugged by a very STRONG force. Shit... I know that force.

She has some explaining to do...

...

... I do not how to react to this...

I'm not her motherfuckin' pillow, and not her damn couch. She's sitting on top of me, well, half on top, with both her arms tugging on my left arm. I'm not that dumb to know this looks really suggestive, and the fact the she looks so damn cute when she sleeping. Dammit, I need to get outta here, I'm just to tired to even move her body off me, and to hell if one of her friends decide to visit her now.

What time is it? I craned my neck towards the wall clock, keh, seven am? Maybe five minutes wouldn't hurt.

I looked to my right and saw the remote at the bedside table. Maybe... just maybe.

"Ngh..." I muttered, reaching my hand towards it. 3 more inches...

...Come on...

...

I... I'm this close...

Aah GOT I-

She pulled me back.

...

...

...

I bit my hand not to scream. Blood surprisingly tasted good.

* * *

Dark aqua eyes looked around, walking lazily around her chamber. She scanned the top and the bottom, surprisingly the floor had the same electricity as the walls. Sighing, she plopped to her bottom and crossed her legs. Plopping her elbows on her knees, she tried to think. Mercia wouldn't abandon her like that, she promised revenge against the causer, she promised...

_'Pinky just got lucky, that's all...'_ She reasoned with herself, scowling. She had been this close to killing the Zeraff Causer, to changing her future and ultimately saving her people, maybe even...

_'No! Just accept it, he's long_ gone...' Sylvia felt her tears prickling, and stubbornly rubbed them off. She knew how the way of life works, if he died, she couldn't change it. It will happen not matter how much you can delay it. Even if she did change the future and he would be reborn again, it would take at least a week for him to die at any other given reason. However she gave it a thought, just one more day to see his face...

_'Screw the rules...' _Even if it was a week, she needed to see him again. She felt completely hopeless, She gave into the sad truth the Mercia abandoned her, that Burst was long gone and that she was trapped by non other than the Causer's allies. "I failed..." she muttered hopelessly, feeling

Her ears twitched at the sound of faint footsteps, she immediately stood up and turned away, pretending to be thoughtful, like hell she would let them see her with such weakness. She placed her fist on her hip and leaned to the side, pretending to be inspecting the chamber. Her ears twitched again at the sound of the door closing, preparing herself for another interrogation.

"Sup Clone." The blue hedgehog said, twirling a weird helmet on his hand. His eyes held a mischievous glint, thought she could notice the angry aura around him. Quickly inspecting to see if she didn't look like she was crying, she sighed internally and looked her her shoulder towards the two Mobians, "What is it? Another interrogation?" She decided to ignore the 'Clone' nickname.

"Nah." He waved it off, she rose a brow surprisingly. Turning her full body, she crossed her arms, "Then what do you want." it sounded more of a command than a question, but she couldn't care less. She would die trying to be strong.

"Will you be nice and cooperate?" He grinned, lifting the helmet slightly, while the younger fox next to him sighed.

Sylvia inspected the helmet, "And how do you propose on getting that thing on me?"

"She ain't cooperating, Go Tails!"

"You've been watching way too much Halo..." Tails mumbled, moving towards the other computer built for the chamber. Opening a new window, he clicked the third button on it. Sylvia's eyes became alarmed as a green gas started to flow inside the chamber. She tried levitating, thought machine immediately zapped her, she fell to her knees. With one whiff, her eyes felt droopy, her whole body became numb, _'Sleeping gas...?' _was her last thought before she faded away to an unconscious state.

Sonic smiled, seeing as how she fell asleep in less than a minute. Motioning for Tails to release the gas, the fox did and sucked out the remaining gas. Sonic unlocked the door and stepped inside, placing the helmet on her, "Like this?"

"No, it's on backwards." Tails informed him, pulling out a pen drive from his hoodie. He plugged the device in in and out there came the program for the Memory machine. Sonic made her move into a shifting position and rearranged the helmet. There, she sat hunched over, her hands sprawled in front of her. To him, it looked really disturbing, so he left the chamber quickly.

Tails gulped and turned the program on, hoping that it wouldn't cause any side effects. Successfully, her memories started to roll in, Tails moved the memory file to the nearest TV, to see it more clearer. Sonic walked up to the TV, his eyes widened, "It looks exactly like Crisis City."

Tails nodded, "For a clone its a pretty close memory..." he wondered out loud. Sonic however, refused to believe that idea, "I-I don't think she's a clone Tails.."

"Then what do you think she is Sonic, Silver said he had no family left. Plus, she appeared around when Eggman went rouge, I think the signs are noticeable." The fox shot back, crossing his arms.

"IF she was a clone, then why is her powers different. You can't invent new powers out of thin air!"

Prower blinked confusedly, then looked to the side, "They're probably the simi-"

"They're not the similar. We've seen her powers Tails. Just because she can lift things doesn't mean she's telep- telepho- WHATEVER Silver has!"

Tails sighed, "Its Telepath-"

"What about Silver?"

Both heads snapped out of their little argument and saw a tired lilac cat staring at them. She moved to rub her paw on her eyes tiredly and resumed glaring at them, "You raise another octave and you'll wake up everybody!" she hissed, cursing her sensitive cat ears. She came to the room with all intentions of burning them for shouting, until she heard the name 'Silver' being constantly mentioned back and forth. Her worries and instincts kicked in after that.

Sonic nervously glanced at Tails, then at the Silver look-alike. Blaze however, ignored Tails and directed her attention to the look alike. She crossed her arms and moved closer to the chamber.

Tails stood nervously in front of the TV, pulling Sonic with him as well. They tried their best to cover up the TV but it was too large for even the both of them. Blaze, saw a glimpse of a fire filled city and growled, "You're watching our memories of Crisis!?" Flames started erupting from her fisted hands, as well as her Tail started to move slowly, awaiting their response.

Sonic hugged Tails in fear, Blaze was just as scary as Amy, "No of course not!"

_"Come back and fight us Zerraf!"_

Blaze blinked in confusion, her flames halting slightly. Tails looked at Sonic and nodded, both moving out of the way. The screen revealed a large monster of lava, resembling closely to the mythical creature, Griffin, causing large roars. The scene changed were as the unconscious girl stood bravely in front, awaiting its attack. Behind her, was a dark purple cat, awaiting its response as well.

The male cat's appearance cause the three of them to blink in surprise. Blaze, stepped forward slightly, her fingers touching the screen. The scene fuzzed a bit under touch, then revealed both of them in a dark lair. Golden eyes widened, "Thi- This is were..."

_"The only way to defeat Zerraf is by removing its causer."_

"Hey, its the other girl back with Eggman!" Tails realized, pointing at the girl sitting on the control panels of the room.

_"Fine by us. How do we destroy it?" The male cat replied. Impatient with the constant back and forth of this hedgehog. He clearly looked angry through his cold hard face, but managed to keep his patience anyways. Sylvia was standing next to him, more so behind him since she could not deal creepy people, even if she did fight Zeraff each day.  
_

_"By using one of these, the Cosmic Emeralds." The dark hedgehog lifted a hand and from it revealed a hologram picture of an emerald resembling theChaos emerald, though its shape was more of a smooth oval shape. Her eyes held a calming manner, though the cat could see past that. Sylvia, however, bought the act.  
_

"That's impossible, Mephiles never had any power to do anything..." Blaze mumbled.

"You actually think this is real?" Tails asked, then released a frustrated growl, "As real as these memories seem, let me tell you this. She. Is. A. Clone. Nothing more, nothing less. She's **fake.**"

Blaze however, narrowed her eyes at the judgement. She did not know why she got so frustrated over a simple sentence. Turning, she walked past Tails and crouched near the chamber. Sonic blinked in confusion at her sudden reaction, glancing at Tails for an answer. Tails threw his hands up in a form off, 'I give up' and left the room. Sonic stood there awkwardly, debating whether he should leave or stay.

"I don't think she's a clone."

Blaze finally spoke, closing her eyes leaning against the glass. Her own being, was completely denying the fact that the vulnerable hedgehog in front of her was no clone or even a robot. Her mind however, was still debating after those small glimpses of memories she had previously witnessed. She did not ignore that there was a high chance she was related to Silver in some way, she did not believe cloning was the answer.

"I thought the same." Sonic confessed, moving to stand next to her. Blaze remained quiet, silently observing the hedgehog in front of her. She heard some shifting besides her but ignored it. Sighing, she stood up, surprising the male besides her, "Let's go wake everybody up.." she groaned, cracking her knuckles. Sonic gave his trademark grin, a mischievous glint shinning in his eyes and moved towards the door.

"No water buckets, or ice."

He visibly slumped.

* * *

"Annoyance... For the love of god and all that is good in your book WAKE UP!" The annoyed male hedgehog practically shouted, trying to shake the female hedgehog up. Three hours with her clinging on his arm with all of her might and both of her legs wrapped around his torso could really test somebody's patience. The salmon colored hedgehog gave a frustrated sigh, trying futilely to pry her off him.

"Why me..." He muttered, giving in. The only bright side in this situation is that he did manage to get the remote, but he feared about her non morning person side and set the TV on mute. He glanced to the clock and sighed, ten more minutes and their usual training session would begin. He could use that as an excuse, and then blame her for sleeping on top of him. It's not like it was his fault and its not like he was taking advantage of her either...

_'Am I?'_ He began to wonder. Yes, it was very cold outside and she was very warm. Yes, she was soft to the touch and if he cuddled back he would surely fall asleep again. But yet, she was lightly covered in some dust and part of her dress was ripped, and her arms did held dried blood and possible contamination in her skin, plus that headband was long gone from repair, he made a mental note to comment on it, making her repair it later.

He gave off another sighed and tried to think possible ways on how to wake her up without brute force. Shake her a bit, chanting to wake up? He mentally cringed, it would look like he cared. Pulling on her ear? Nah that is part of brute force. Water? He would get himself wet, plus with her current condition, it is not a good idea.

_'Putting maximum volume...?'_

He blinked at the sudden though, until a small mischievous grin surfaced. Glancing at the remote with glee, he chuckled.

Just as he was surfing for a music channel, the girl laying on him stirred a bit, groaning a bit. Airon panicked a bit and pretended to be asleep, throwing the remote behind him. The sound of a loud thump woke Amy slightly, making her sit up and rub her eyes gently.

"Owww... my head..." As her hands flew to her head, she mumbled a complaint. Blinking properly, she found where her sleeping positioning was and blushed as unwanted thoughts ran through her head. With a small shriek she jumped off. Biting her fingers nervously, she looked around until she glanced herself at the mirror, with torn clothes and messy hair, it only made her mind go wild. Airon had a hard time trying to ignore her thoughts..

She ran upstairs and shut her door rather loudly, followed by a muffled curse. Airon stretched off the couch, trying to keep himself busy from her very descriptive thoughts, after all, they're both teenagers. She quickly showered, embarrassed that she slept on him with all this dirt and dry blood. _'I should check those later...'_ she reminded herself.

Sighing, she dried off her quills and moved outside, trying her best to fight off the urge to limp, or just crawl all the way. She proceeded downstairs, stretching her arms to get rid of the nooks and crannies in her arms and shoulders.

"Airon, what would you like for breakfast?" She asked, already in the living room. She jogged to the kitchen and got out her pans, "I was thinking pancakes again." That wasn't all she was thinking, though it was the half truth. Anyways, with her 'squeaky' voice like he would put it, it was sure to wake him up. She did not hide the smile of triumph when she heard small thuds coming towards her.

Airon faked being sleepy, like he had just woken up a few minutes ago, "Huh?" He faked his yawn, rubbing his eyes. He was a bit surprised his acting skills weren't half bad but decided no to pay to much attention on it. He gave a loop-sided smirk and said, "Like the last time you tried to make one?"

Amy shot him a glare, "I was distracted that time."

"Really now?"

"You're distracting me..." She fumed, shooting him another glare which he waved off easily.

"I didn't know I had to use a couple of words to get your attention." He teased, poking her shoulder. Amy huffed and walked to her fridge, picking out the ingredients for their pancake.

"What's for today?" She asked over her shoulder, mixing in the ingredients calmly. Airon backed away, leaning on the counter behind her, "Err..." He tried to rack his brain for any new things, there was a lot of things that was still work in progress, and surprise for him she's a fast leaner. He would not admit he was jealous since he was super slow at learning, hence all the years traveling.

"Hmmm, how about...aaa..." He trailed off.

An idea suddenly popped on Amy's mind, she whirled around to face him with a joyous smile, "How about my first battle with you? Like, all serious, no joke, no lessons, nothing."

"... Are you sure?" He asked unsurly, looking rather worried. Amy inner temper grew, he's pitying on her, "Of course I'm sure. Lemme finish these up, get read and go. Go ahead and take a shower or something, I know the perfect spot to go to." She turned around and resumed with her pancakes, silently thanking god they weren't burned. Airon remained in his place for a few seconds before taking on her advice, and went to shower.

* * *

**Not much of a chapter by my perspective...**

**I think the next chapter won't be on weekends, because the next will probably even longer than this.  
It will probably take me another two or three weeks, because I just want it to be perfect.  
**

**I know Sylvia seems way too OP at the moment, and I understand. Right now, please ignore her. **


End file.
